


Abby and Me

by Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Family Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 33
Words: 46,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities/pseuds/Loveandcoffeeandothersimplicities
Summary: Barry, Caitlin, and Abby. I do not own the Flash. (Transferred from FF.net).





	1. Chapter 1

Barry had never envisioned himself as a single dad; had never envisioned a life different than the one he predicted for himself. Hell, then the one everyone had predicted for him. Yet, here he was, three-thirty in the morning, reading the note Iris had left behind before slipping off into the night. It held a simple two words: I'm sorry. Two words that meant nothing to him, but meant everything to his daughter, who would one day ask where her mother was. He couldn't even begin to fathom how that conversation would go.

He knew that, technically, he could use his speed to search the ends of the earth for Iris, noting she probably hadn't even made it to the airport by this point, but something held him back. She didn't want to be in his or Abigail's life; the constant fighting made that clear. Why should he force her to stay, when she so desperately wanted to run away? So, he gritted his teeth, and turned his back on the memories of her; choosing to, instead, focus on his one-year old daughter. She needed him, and he needed her; they needed each other. He knew that raising her as a single parent would be no easy feat, but he was determined to fill the fissures inside Abby's heart that would most likely appear the older she got and the more she understood her mother didn't want her. He just hoped she would realize how much he loved her.

XXXXXXXX

The following year proved to be the toughest year of Barry's life, yet. Raising a child on his own, when he had no idea what to do, was proving to be far more difficult than even he could have imagined. However, when he sat down and thought about it, he realized he wasn't completely alone. Not really. Caitlin, of all people, really had stepped up to the plate for Barry, and helped when he was about ready to throw in the towel and admit defeat.

"Barry, why don't you take Joe up on that offer for a guys' night out?" Caitlin asked softly one evening, when it was just the two of them left at Star Labs. He shook his head tiredly.

"I can't, Abby's been fussy lately, and I need to make sure she sleeps well tonight," he murmured. Caitlin smiled gently.

"Let me watch her, give you a break," she replied softly.

"I thought you had that date with that guy," Barry muttered, and Caitlin shrugged a shoulder.

"Friendships are more important than a guy who wants to get me drunk long enough to get me in bed," she laughed, and Barry felt his hand twitch. While he, was in no way, ready to date again himself, it didn't mean he appreciated when someone was taking advantage of one of his closest friends. He thought over her offer, before quickly nodding.

"It'd be good to see Joe again," he mused. "And, if it meant you didn't have to pretend to laugh at some creep's jokes, then, what's the harm?"

Caitlin smiled. "No harm."

So, that was how Barry found himself an hour later, with Caitlin all but shooing him out of his front door despite his worried protests.

"Remember, she likes to sleep with Binky, her rabbit-"

"I know," Caitlin interrupted with a fond smile.

"And, she likes to have blankey snuggled around her," he added, worried that she'd forget.

"Barry," Caitlin interrupted him for the second time. "How many times have I watched Abby overnight while you worked at the precinct?"

"Quite a few," he conceded.

"And, out of all those times, have I ever forgot what she likes to sleep with?" Caitlin asked with a crooked eyebrow.

"No," Barry admitted sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck embarrassedly.

"So, quit worrying," Caitlin reprimanded him softly. "We'll be fine. Now go, and drink an extra beer for me."

Barry hesitated for a moment longer, before nodding his head, and hugging his friend quickly.

"Thanks, Cait," he murmured, before walking out of the door, and towards his car.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Barry got home later that evening, his house was quiet, and he unlocked his door as quietly as he could. Stepping inside, he heard Caitlin humming. Which, admittedly, sounded a hell of a lot better than when she was singing. Shaking his head at the fond memory of Summer Lovin', he walked further inside his house, and spotted Caitlin sitting with Abby, the little girl burrowed inside of her arms.

"Cait?" Barry asked in confusion, and she looked up, making a soft, "shh", as she did so. He walked over to them, and crouched down next to the chair they were in, resting his hand on the back of it.

"Why isn't she in bed?" Barry whispered.

"Abby wasn't feeling well, and didn't want to sleep in bed, so we brought Binky, and Blankey, out here and decided we'd sit in the chair for a bit. I've been alternating between singing and humming to her, to make sure she felt safe," Caitlin murmured, and Barry smiled, touched at his friend's concern.

"What does she have?" Barry asked worriedly, touching his hand to his daughter's forehead; she felt warm.

"She's got a cough and some congestion, nothing a little Vicks won't fix," Caitlin assured him. Just then, Abby started stirring, and looked up through sleepy eyes.

"Daddy?" Abby asked, and Barry smiled down at the toddler.

"Hi, sweetheart," he replied softly, bending down to scoop her out of Caitlin's arms. After she was resting in his arms securely, Barry tightened the blanket around her to fight off a chill.

"I hear you're not feeling good, sweet pea," he murmured, and the girl shook her head.

"No, but Taitlin took tare of me," Abby mumbled, and Barry laughed softly. Currently, Abby got her C's and T's mixed up, but it was adorable, so he didn't bother try correcting her just yet.

"So, I can see," he replied, kissing her nose.

"Let's get you in bed, button," he added.

"Will Taitlin be here in the morning?" Abby mumbled, laying her head on his shoulder.

Barry looked at Caitlin briefly, knowing his daughter absolutely adored her, and Caitlin very much the same with Abby. Caitlin nodded.

"We can have pancakes," he replied. "If you're up for it."

Caitlin smiled.

"I never say no to food," she replied quietly, and Barry laughed gently before walking Abby down to the room that was across from his and tucking her in. He made sure to place a warm wash cloth over her forehead, and had a cup of water next to her. Finally, he turned on her nightlight, before giving her one final kiss on the forehead, and then he headed out of her room, cracking the door as he did so.

Once he was back in the living room, he spotted Caitlin wrapping her sweater around her, and smiled at her.

"Thanks for taking care of her tonight, Cait," he murmured, and Caitlin smiled softly.

"Anytime," she replied. "I am a doctor, after all."

Barry shook his head, soft smile tugging at his lips.

"How was Joe?" Caitlin asked a moment later.

"He was good, same as he was last time I saw him," Barry shrugged, and Caitlin nodded her head. She looked around for a moment, before clearing her throat.

"Not that you need me to say this, not really, but you're doing a great job with Abby. She's absolutely smitten with you, Barry," Caitlin murmured.

"She's smitten with you, too, Cait," he murmured. Caitlin stared at him for a long moment, before walking towards him and hesitantly kissing him on the cheek. He looked at her as she pulled back.

"Sleep well, Barry," she said quietly, before heading out and walking towards her car. Barry touched his cheek, still warm from her lips, and smiled as she drove down the road.

"Sleep well, Cait," he murmured, before closing the door quietly and retiring for the evening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Things changed after that. Caitlin spent all her free time with Barry, and Abby. And when Barry was busy with the precinct, Caitlin would go and spend her time with just Abby. Barry soon found himself looking forward to every Thursday night after Abby went to bed. Caitlin would bring over Chinese, and he'd supply the wine, and they would just unwind from their days. They talked, and laughed gently; they shared stories about their pasts. Barry listened with rapt attention every time Caitlin decided to divulge information about her past. Caitlin, who was always so secretive and guarded of her heart, seemed to see something in Barry, because she was trusting him unconditionally. And he, her.

One night, when it was just them and a couple of cartons of orange chicken and chow mien, Caitlin suddenly lowered her chopsticks and looked at Barry.

"You know you're worthy of love, right?" Caitlin asked, and Barry looked up, shocked.

"What?" Barry asked, dumbfounded. Caitlin smiled.

"I said, you're worthy of love," she repeated. Barry opened his mouth to interrupt, but Caitlin held up a hand, silencing him.

"No, just listen. When Iris walked away a year ago, it really did a number on you. I wasn't sure if you'd ever get out of the depression you found yourself in. But, you did. For Abby. And I've seen you transform into this amazing father, with this amazing heart, and it leaves me breathless with pride. And, I thank you. I thank you for letting me be privy to moments like this. When it's just us, eating Chinese, with Abby sleeping soundly, down the hallway," she murmured. Barry stared at her for a long moment.

"You're worthy of love, too, Cait," he replied earnestly, and she looked at him.

"You're worthy of a guy who sees how good you are; how kind, and gentle you can be. Not these idiots you've been dating on and off for the past year," he remarked, and she laughed, blush kissing her cheeks.

Barry laughed gently, as an idea crossed his mind. Clearing his throat, he looked back at Caitlin.

"I think I fell in love you," he murmured, and she looked at him, before smiling again.

"I think I fell in love with you, too," she replied. Then, he wasn't sure who was moving first, they had put aside their cartons and were kissing each other gently; exploring. They kissed for a long time before the need for air became apparent. Pulling apart, Barry pressed his forehead against hers'.

"Where do we go from here?" Caitlin asked softly.

"For starters, how about a real date, in a real restaurant? Grandpa Joe can look after Abby," Barry replied. Caitlin kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Sounds perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

On Abby's fourth birthday, Barry found himself decorating his house in blue, and green streamers, while Caitlin blew up balloons in the same colors. They were doing a small party, consisting mainly of their immediate family. Cisco, and Hartley were already there, as was Joe; they were only waiting on Oliver, and Felicity.

"Hey, Cisco, did you get the punch?" Barry called to his friend, and the engineer nodded his head.

"And, Hartley grabbed the cake," he replied.

"The punch is green, while the cake has blue and green icing," Hartley added. Barry grinned.

"Thanks, guys," he said. Caitlin walked over to him just then, tying off the last balloon.

"I love the fact that your daughter's favorite colors are blue and green," she commented fondly, and Barry laughed.

"Better than pink, hmm?" Barry teased, and Caitlin rolled her eyes at him.

"Pink is a great color," she muttered as she wrapped her arms around his neck, with him sliding his around her waist, in turn. They got lost kissing for a few moments, before the sound of tinkling laughter broke them apart.

"Mommy, and daddy, are kissing! Yuck!" Abby giggled, and Barry froze, before looking at Caitlin who, he assumed, was wearing the same look of surprise that he was. Not once, in all the years that Abby had known Caitlin, did she ever refer to her as her mother. Looking down in time to spot the rosy pink dusting itself across his girlfriend's cheeks, he cleared his throat and looked at his daughter.

"Weren't you supposed to be reading, Abby?" Barry asked, crooking an eyebrow at her.

"I was, but the monsser was scary," she mumbled, and Barry looked at Abby in concern.

"What monster, sweetheart?" Barry asked gently, as he bent down to her level, and pushed some of her hair that had fallen in front of her eyes behind her ears, making a mental note to go get it cut.

"The monsser that would take away all my presents if I didn't stay in my room," she mumbled, looking up at her father with round eyes. Barry stared at her for a moment longer in confusion, before it clicked. Then, he straightened up and looked at Cisco, and Hartley.

"Which one of you two told her that?" Barry asked, and they both looked down guiltily.

"We both did," Cisco muttered, and Barry got ready to chastise him, but Caitlin beat him to the punch.

"Seriously guys? She's four. She doesn't need to be traumatized by any more monsters," Caitlin sighed, before walking over to Abby, and holding her hand out to her.

"Come on, sweet pea, I'll take you upstairs and kick that monster's butt myself," she murmured, and the four-year-old giggled, taking her hand as she did so.

"Okay, mommy," she agreed. There was that word again. Barry knew he'd need to address that topic with her later, but, like the coward he was, he was kind of hoping Caitlin would take care of it for him.

Once they had left the room, Barry sent a glare to his two friends.

"Tell my daughter about anymore monsters, and I'll stick you both in the pipeline myself," he warned, then chuckled at the identical look of fear that washed over their faces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Caitlin had got Abby upstairs, and was cleaning her room of monsters.

"There, all gone!" Caitlin exclaimed with flourish, and Abby clapped her hands excitedly.

"Thanks, mommy," she grinned, wrapping her arms around Caitlin's legs. Caitlin's heart fluttered a little at the word, but she knew she needed to set the little girl straight.

"Abby, come here a moment," Caitlin murmured, as she sat down in the rocking chair in the corner. Abby crawled onto her lap a moment later, and nestled herself in her arms.

Caitlin sighed as she ran a hand through the little girl's hair, choosing her words with care.

"You know I love you, right, sweet pea?" Caitlin asked gently. Abby nodded.

"I love you, too," she replied, smile stretching across her face. Caitlin bit her lip, wanting to be gentle with the fragile little girl.

"And, I consider you a daughter," Caitlin murmured, watching how Abby's eyebrows pinched together in the middle, and sighed.

"But, you have a mommy," Caitlin murmured, trying to be as soft spoken as she could, not wanting to scare the little girl.

"Where is she?" Abby demanded.

Caitlin sighed, trying to find the right words to use so the little girl would understand. Just then, someone cleared their throat, and Caitlin looked up, spotting Barry standing in the doorway.

Abby looked at him, and he sighed.

"The mommy whose tummy you came out of, is, technically, your mother. But she left a long time ago," Barry said gently.

"Did she not love me?" Abby asked, lower lip wobbling. Caitlin's heart bled at that question and, not for the first time, did she want to meet Iris face to face so she could give her a piece of her mind.

"No, baby, she loved you very much," Barry murmured.

"Then, why isn't she here?" Abby asked, and Caitlin could tell she was trying to make sense of it.

"Your mom, she just didn't know how to be a mother," Barry explained, and wasn't that the truth.

"But you do know who knows how to be a mother, and loves you?" Barry continued, and Caitlin looked at him curiously. Abby turned her head from him to her, and grinned.

"Caitlin!" Abby cried, and Caitlin laughed gently, letting the word soothe the ache in her heart.

"That's right, sweet pea." Barry murmured, looking at Caitlin with love. She hoped she was looking at him the same way.

"I want Caitlin to be my mommy," Abby declared, and Caitlin looked at Barry, before looking back at her.

"Oh, sweet girl, I am," she murmured, brushing her nose against her smaller one. The three of them sat there for a few more moments, before Barry declared it was time for the birthday girl to go downstairs and grace everyone with her presence, as soon as Oliver, and Felicity announced their arrival. It took little to no time for the four-year-old to jump out of Caitlin's arms, and go flying down the stairs, laughing the whole way.

Caitlin stared at Barry.

"So," she began, but trailed off, unsure of how to voice what she wanted to voice. Barry seemed to get the gist however, because he placed his lips on her forehead, and held them there.

"It was always you, baby," he murmured, and Caitlin let those words wrap around her heart, squeezing gently. That was good enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Barry wasn't sure what to expect when he saw Iris standing there. It was as if nothing had changed, and yet, everything had changed. He glanced at Caitlin, who was moving towards him, frown settling in place across her features. Once her fingers wrapped around his, and were squeezing gently, he sighed in contentment. It was going to be fine; he was going to be fine.

Iris stared at him, and he her, unsure of what to do, or say. He wasn't even sure what to think.

"Caitlin, why are you holding my husband's hand?" Iris asked calmly. Barry looked at Caitlin, took in the way her eyes narrowed, and how she rolled her shoulders back; she was preparing herself for a fight. Not wishing for his current girlfriend to get into an altercation with his ex, Barry cleared his throat, and levelled Iris with a look.

"Iris, you've been gone for five years. I think it's pretty safe to say that I'm no longer your husband, nor do I want to be," Barry said, feeling every pair of eyes on him inside of the cortex. Cisco, and Hartley, were inching their way towards them, looking like they were preparing to stop a fight from erupting.

Iris laughed, the sound off, not like her usual melodious laughter. Barry found himself shivering from the sound, fearful of what she wanted.

"Something funny, Iris?" Caitlin spoke up for the first time, still squeezing Barry's hand gently. The other woman smirked.

"Yes, Caitlin, something is funny," Iris grinned.

"Enlighten me, then," Caitlin drawled. Like the cat eating the canary, Iris still bore the same grin.

"I don't remember signing any divorce papers," Iris said softly, and Barry's world slipped out from underneath him.

"And, if I remember correctly, I have a daughter. A daughter who needs her mother very much," Iris concluded.

"Stay the hell away from Abby," Barry snarled, and Caitlin rubbed soothing circles into the back of his hand.

"You can't keep me from my daughter, Barry," Iris replied calmly.

"Like hell I can't," he snapped, unwrapping his fingers from Caitlin's gently, before walking towards Iris, arms folded across his chest.

"You left Iris," he hissed. "You didn't want anything to do with us."

"I made a mistake, sweetheart. I came back to rectify that."

"Five years later? Too little, too late," Barry laughed bitterly.

"You can't keep me from my daughter," Iris said simply, and Barry felt his heart beating harshly against his ribcage. He looked at Iris, wondering what she wanted.

"Why are you doing this, Iris?" Barry whispered. Just then, Abby, who had been with Joe in a different part of the labs, came running in. The vivacious six-year-old ran all the way to Caitlin.

"Mom!" Abby cried. "Grandpa Joe showed me the pipeline!"

Caitlin bent down, and scooped Abby up into her arms. Abby, sensing something was off, swiveled her eyes to everyone in the room, before they landed on Iris, who smiled gently at the girl.

"Hello, Abby, dear," Iris said softly. Barry felt white-hot anger coursing through him. How dare she smile at his daughter. How dare she act like nothing was wrong.

"Who are you?" Abby asked, frowning at the woman. Just then, Joe came into the room.

"Abigail Allen, I swear, you run faster than your daddy," he chuckled, before taking in the room. He sobered up immediately.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Joe demanded, having not seen Iris yet. She cleared her throat, and his eyes snapped onto her.

"Iris," he breathed out, looking disbelievingly at her.

"Hey, dad," she murmured.

"Dad?" Abby asked, eyebrows knitting together in confusion. Barry turned his eyes to her, hoping they looked calm, and reassuring.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Barry murmured.

"Why is this woman calling Grandpa 'dad'?" Abby asked, tone laced with confusion. Barry sighed, before making his way to his daughter. He placed his hand on her back, and rubbed it gently.

"Iris is his daughter, sweet pea," he replied softly. He watched as his six-year-old's eyes grew round.

"So, that…she's my mom?" Abby whispered, and Barry watched as Caitlin's arms tightened around her.

"Cait's your mom, Abby," Barry replied gently. The little girl looked between him, Iris, and Caitlin, before nodding her head.

"I know," she whispered, pushing her head into the crook of Caitlin's neck. Iris walked up to Caitlin just then, and Barry tried to position himself in between them, but she was determined; she elbowed her way around him, and tried to pull Abby out of Caitlin's arms. Abby gasped, and wrapped her arms tightly around Caitlin's neck, with Caitlin wrapping her arms tightly around her daughter in turn.

"Let me see my daughter," Iris hissed, and Caitlin shook her head resolutely.

"No," she snapped, holding onto Abby even more tightly. Iris still tried to pull her way.

"Stop!" Abby cried, pushing herself further into her mother's neck.

"Dad, make her stop," Abby begged, and Barry's heart broke. He nodded, and put himself in between Iris, and Caitlin, pushing Caitlin and his daughter behind his body as he did so.

"Iris, you need to leave," Cisco finally spoke up, as he, and Hartley came to circle them.

Iris looked at Cisco in surprise.

"Cisco, you can't honestly tell me you support them. Abby is my daughter," she emphasized, but Cisco just folded his arms across his chest.

"You left, Iris," he replied calmly. "And I had to watch my best friend watch the man she's been in love with for a long time fall apart. Do you know how hard it is to watch something like that? To try and pick up your best friend when she's busy trying to pick up Barry?"

Barry looked at Caitlin in surprise, fully registering Cisco's words, and the impact they made. She shrugged a shoulder.

"It's fine, baby," she murmured, smiling gently at him. Just then, Joe cleared his throat.

"Iris, why don't we go grab some coffees? Talk? I don't think you being here is the best idea," Joe stated bluntly, and Barry knew that seeing his daughter after all these years was no easy thing. He also knew, that despite what he felt towards her, Joe wasn't going to let her come into his life, and destroy his family.

Iris stared around at them for a moment longer, before recognizing defeat. She nodded her head.

"Alright, dad," she muttered. Joe nodded his head once, and started to lead her out of the cortex. She paused right before she exited the room, and turned to look back at Barry, and Caitlin.

"This isn't over. Not by a long shot," she warned them, before leaving the room completely. Barry looked at Abby, who was shaking in her mother's arms, then noticed how Caitlin's arms were shaking, even as she held Abby. He sighed, and wrapped his arms around them.

"It's okay, it's okay," he soothed them over and over, but it wasn't, not really. Iris coming back was just the beginning of it.

Author's note: I'll be bringing Iris back into the mix a bit more. Leave prompts if so wish to! XOXO


	4. Chapter 4

Barry heard the soft pitter patter of feet, and immediately knew Abby was out of her bed, and trying to discreetly crawl into his and Caitlin's. Letting out a sleepy yawn, Barry kissed his sleeping girlfriend's forehead before opening his arms, catching his daughter as she crawled up onto the bed and into them.

He smiled down at the five-year-old, who was currently rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Morning, sweetheart," Barry murmured, brushing her hair back.

"Morning, daddy," she replied, before pushing her face into the crook of his neck. It was then that he felt the wetness on her cheeks, and tried to pull back, to see what was wrong. She clung to him with strength that surprised him; he hadn't expected his little girl to have so much strength.

"Button, what's wrong?" Barry asked, as he ran a soothing hand up and down her back.

"Had a bad dream," she replied, voice muffled against his neck. That one sentence brought on an onslaught of tears, and he hushed her gently. After a few moments of gentle murmuring, Abby calmed down long enough to look up at her father through wet eyelashes. Barry kissed her nose, and she giggled quietly.

"How about you lay up here with mommy, and I, hmm? Get a few more hours of sleep?" Barry asked softly.

"The monsser won't get me?" Abby asked, eyes wide, and Barry laughed gently.

"No, not when he realizes you're with your dad, who will fight him off when he scares you," he replied, and, again, Abby giggled. She thought about it for a moment, then nodded her head.

"Okay, daddy," she said, before burrowing herself under the covers, Caitlin automatically turning around in her sleep, and wrapping an arm around her daughter. Barry threw the covers back over them, then wrapped his arm around Caitlin's body, making sure his daughter was wrapped securely between them.

"Sleep now, Abby," Barry said softly, and it wasn't too long before her soft snores were filling the room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"Daddy, mommy is hot," Abby's worried voice brought Barry back to consciousness. He opened a bleary eye, taking in his surroundings. Then, looked down at Abby.

"What, sweet pea?" Barry asked.

"I said, mommy's hot," she repeated, frown washing over her little face, which, in turn, made a frown wash over Barry's face. He placed his hand on Caitlin's forehead and immediately felt his concern swell; she was burning up.

"Cait, baby, wake up," Barry murmured in her ear, and Caitlin groaned.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up, Allen. And, taking all the covers when it feels like the inside of a freezer in this room," Caitlin rasped out, before yanking the covers onto her. Abby giggled at her mother's grumpy attitude, but immediately sobered up.

"Is mommy sick?" Abby asked her father, and he nodded his head.

"I think so, button," he murmured, before easing Abby off the bed and standing up.

"Sweet pea, think you can do me a favor?" Barry asked his daughter, and she nodded.

"Go, and get me a cool wash cloth from the bathroom?" Barry asked her, and she nodded, before going to her bathroom down the hall. Knowing she'd be occupied for at least a couple of minutes, Barry directed his attention back onto his sleeping girlfriend. He shook her shoulder gently.

"Caitlin, baby, wake up," he murmured for the second time, then ducked, as she threw a pillow at him.

"What, Allen?" Caitlin hissed, before coughing. Barry winced at how deep it seemed to be.

"You're burning up, I need to check your temperature," he said.

"I'm the doctor, I'll check your temperature," she mumbled, before snuggling in the pillows. Barry tried not to laugh at how incoherent his girlfriend sounded, before sighing, and walking to his own bathroom. After retrieving the thermometer, he made his way back into the room in time to spot Abby trying to clamber up onto the bed. He bent down and picked her up. She huffed a little as he placed her on the bed, but then went about putting the cool washcloth on her mother's forehead; like Caitlin had done for her many times.

Caitlin, finally realizing she wouldn't be getting any more sleep, admitted defeat and opened her eyes.

"Morning," she rasped out, and Abby looked at her.

"Mommy, you've got a frog in your throat," she said worriedly, and Caitlin smiled.

"It's alright," she murmured. Abby went to go give her a hug, but Caitlin held her at arms-length.

"I might be contagious, Ab," Caitlin murmured, and the little girl frowned. Barry knew she wanted a hug, but also knew Caitlin was right: she might be contagious, and he didn't want to have two sick people in the house. He wasn't worried about catching anything, not with his abilities; but, however, he knew Caitlin would never forgive herself if she got Abby sick. Making a decision, he placed the thermometer down, and scooped Abby up.

"Let's go set you up with some books, hmm?" Barry asked, swinging Abby onto his back. Her little feet kicked out, as her laughter filled the room.

"I'll be back in a minute, Cait," he murmured, and she just grumbled, and he laughed as he walked Abby to her room. After setting her up with her favorite book, he went back to his bedroom, to spot Caitlin sitting up, shaking.

"Alright, let's see how high your fever is," Barry murmured, and she sighed.

"It's fine, babe," she coughed, and he shook his head.

"Don't be stubborn," he warned her, and she nodded petulantly. He tapped the side of her mouth, and she opened it with a huff. Rolling his eyes at her antics, he gently placed the thermometer under her tongue, and held it there, until it beeped.

"104," he read in a worried tone.

"It's fine," Caitlin rasped out, before coughing again.

He shook his head.

"No, I'm taking you in. You may be a doctor, but even the doctor needs a doctor," he stated decisively, and she just groaned, before getting out of bed. They got dressed, with Barry handing Caitlin her favorite sweater. Then, he called Cisco, and Hartley, to see if Abby's uncles could come and watch her while they were at the office. Finally, thirty minutes later, Barry had bundled Caitlin into the car, promising his scared five-year-old that everything was okay.

XXXXXXXXXXX

One diagnosis of bronchitis later, and they were back at the house. Barry had called Cisco, and given him a heads up to keep Abby occupied while he got Caitlin back in bed. After making sure she was covered, and had taken her first round of antibiotics, Barry kissed her forehead, placed a new washcloth over it, and left her sleep for a bit, knowing she'd need fluids and food eventually.

Once he was in the living room, he spotted Hartley, and Abby reading, and Cisco pouring a cup of coffee. He walked towards Cisco.

"Hey, thanks for looking after Abby," he greeted him, and Cisco waved a hand dismissively.

"You'd do it for us," he replied, and Barry hummed.

"Figured Caitlin could use a cup of coffee about now. Did the doctor say how long it's supposed to last?" Cisco asked.

"Several days to a week," Barry replied.

"Bet she loved that," Cisco mused, and Barry chuckled.

"He also said strict bed rest was on the recovery plan," he added, and it was Cisco turn to laugh.

"Bet she really loved that," he remarked dryly.

"Yeah, well, she's not getting a choice. I've banished her to bed for the rest of the weekend, at the least," he replied.

Just then, Cisco handed the cup of coffee to Barry, as two pieces of toast popped out of the toaster. He plated them up, and spread some butter on them, before passing off the plate to Barry.

"Get her to eat something, alright?" Cisco asked, and Barry knew he was worried. Being her best friend for as many years as he had been, it was only natural. Barry nodded his head.

"I will, thanks," he murmured.

Barry then headed back into their room with coffee and food in hand, sitting down on the edge of their bed gently.

"Hey, baby, got some food for you," he murmured.

"I smell coffee," Caitlin groaned.

"And, there's coffee," Barry rolled his eyes, and Caitlin peeked her head out from underneath the covers, coughing as she did so. He winced in sympathy.

"You're the best, babe," she murmured, taking a sip of the coffee.

They spent the rest of the weekend with Barry taking care of Caitlin, and Hartley, and Cisco helping with Abby. After spending three days in bed, Caitlin's fever finally broke, and she was well enough to let Abby crawl into bed with her.

"I missed you, mommy," the little girl said, as she nestled herself into her mother's arms.

"I missed you too, sweet girl," Caitlin whispered, drifting to sleep a moment later. Abby wasn't too far behind her. Barry, who opted to stay awake, pulled his two girls into his body. Rubbing Abby's back gently, as he carded a hand through Caitlin's hair, Barry found himself thinking he'd remember moments like this fondly.

Author's note: Just a prompt I had myself. If you'd like to see any, comments are where to request them.


	5. Chapter 5

With Iris coming back, Barry wasn't as sure of himself as he had been a few days prior. He didn't know which way was up, and which way was down. Caitlin, ever kind and gentle Caitlin, had been his rock; the one person he knew he could rely on when the going got tough. Over the past six years, Caitlin had truly outdone herself in proving her loyalty to him. He always knew she was loyal; had even known it when Killer Frost had taken over. But, when Iris had decided that she had had enough, had decided to leave, nothing could have ever prepared him for just how amazing Caitlin would be; just how much he'd come to need her like one needs air.

So, that's why he was standing outside of Caitlin's mothers' house, heart in hand. He had come here for her permission to marry her daughter. Wind the clock back five years ago, and he never thought he'd propose to another woman again; never thought he'd even dare to hope to get the desire to do so. Caitlin came in and changed everything. Taking a deep breath, Barry forced his feet to propel him forward, knocking on the door gently when he reached it.

Jane Snow, and Caitlin had gotten their relationship to a good enough place over the past couple of years that Barry felt like this was the smartest move he could make. While Caitlin had wanted nothing more than for her father to be the one to give the man of her dreams his blessing, Barry knew that her mother was their second-best option. Gone were the days of demeaning Caitlin; of belittling her to the point that the studios scientist questioned her worth and value. With those days a thing of the past, Caitlin, and Jane, were able to enjoy their relationship as a mother and daughter duo should.

Just then, the door opened, causing Barry to halt his musings as he came face to face with Jane.

"Barry, dear, how wonderful to see you," the aging woman said, before opening her door all the way, and granting him permission to enter inside her house. Swallowing down his nerves, Barry smiled as he followed the woman into her house. It was now or never.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Barry got home, he was tired. It had been a long day at work, then stopping by Jane's house afterwards. He was exhausted, but still had a couple of things he wanted to accomplish before calling it a night. He had texted Caitlin as he left Jane's, telling her he'd pick up their typical meal of orange chicken and chow mien that they liked to eat every Thursday, along with their favorite bottle of red wine. It was funny, Barry thought to himself, how these Thursday nights had started when Caitlin had first started to truly look after Abby. Thinking back on how they would stay up until midnight or later, talking about anything and everything. They had known each other for a handful of years before Abby had been born, but it wasn't until Iris left, did they truly start gravitating towards one another.

As he walked into his house, he heard Caitlin, and Abby, in the living room, reading. Well, Abby was reading, and Caitlin was helping her gently with the bigger words she struggled over. Barry made his ways towards them, making a quick detour into the kitchen to set the food down. When he headed back into the living room, he paused and rested against the doorframe, taking in the sight before him. Abby, curled up in Caitlin's lap, eyes zooming across the current chapter they were on in the first novel of the Harry Potter series. Caitlin absolutely adored the series, and had convinced Barry to read them a couple of years ago. Then, he entrusted Caitlin to instill that very same enthusiasm about the series into Abby. Here they were.

He cleared his throat, and both girls looked up, smiling.

"Daddy!" Abby cried, closing the book and passing it off to Caitlin, before hopping off her lap, and hurtling herself into her father's waiting arms.

"Walk," Barry, and Caitlin said uselessly. Barry scooped her up, tossing her into the air a little, before hugging her.

"Hi, Abs," he said, and she laughed, kicking her feet out.

"Mommy, and I were reading!" Abby trilled, and Barry smiled.

"So, I can see, sweet pea," he replied. He glanced at his watch.

"Your uncles will be here shortly. You're having a sleepover night," Barry remarked, and Abby squealed.

"Yes! Maybe we can order pizza," she exclaimed. While Caitlin adored Abby, Barry and she had always left Thursday night as their date night, so she usually spent the night with Hartley and Cisco, occasionally Joe.

Not even ten minutes later was Barry answering the door, and making sure Abby had everything in her overnight bag. Not that he doubted Caitlin's packing abilities.

When it was finally just the two of them, Barry kicked off his shoes and went into the kitchen to where the food was. They each plated up their food, grabbing their chopsticks on their way back into the living room; Barry's pocket was weighed down the entire time.

"How was your day?" Caitlin asked as they finally sat down and began to eat.

"Good, just work, and things," he replied with a shrug. Caitlin looked at him curiously, but didn't push him to divulge more information than he wanted to share; he was grateful.

Normally, Barry had no problem keeping conversation going, but the only thought running rampant in his mind was the ring. He had to work up the courage to ask her eventually. As she poured them their second glass of wine, he finally did. Sort of.

"Cait, you, marry, will?" Barry tried to say but it somehow got lost in translation, and sounded like word vomit. He wanted to kick himself, as he felt his cheeks heat up. He chanced a glance at Caitlin, who was staring at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry, babe, but…what?" Caitlin asked, completely confused. Barry took a steadying breath, and willed his hands to not shake.

"I said, will you marry me?" Barry whispered, feeling like he was missing an important element to the question.

Caitlin looked at him. "Yes."

"Oh, wait!" Barry muttered, and Caitlin looked at him.

"I have a ring, and I had this elaborate proposal planned out, and you need a ring for something that elaborate. I hope you like it, it was your mother's. Your father gave it to her. I asked for her blessing, she says hi by the way, and…" Barry was talking a mile a minute but came to an abrupt halt when he heard Caitlin's melodious laughter.

"You're laughing. Why are you laughing?" Barry asked, and she placed a hand to his cheek, and he nuzzled into it.

"Baby," Caitlin whispered, and he felt all his anxieties ebb away at that one word.

"You don't have to be so nervous, it's just me. I wouldn't have cared if you got me a piece of licorice and tied it into a ring; I would have still said yes," she murmured gently, and Barry smiled hesitantly.

"Still, should do this properly, without the apparent nerves. Take your answer back and hold onto it for a moment," Barry said, and Caitlin nodded her head.

"I take back my answer," she stated, and Barry laughed, before pulling the ring out of his pocket. He cleared his throat as he dropped to one knee, taking Caitlin's hand in his free one.

"Caitlin Snow, you are, without a doubt, the best thing that's ever happened to Abby and I. You came into her life without holding any responsibility over her and myself. You promised to love me unconditionally, and my daughter, too. You've taken care of us both when we've pushed ourselves too hard. You remind me to not be so stubborn, and I remind you that it's okay to take a moment and relax every now and then. I hope I've taught you that you don't have to meet every expectation people want you to meet; you sure as hell have reminded me of that. What I'm getting at, is I love you. Unconditionally. Will you please, please, say you'll do me the honor of spending every day by my side?" Barry whispered, popping open the lid of the box, and revealing the ring. Caitlin stared down at it for a moment, tears shining in her eyes.

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes, yes, yes."

She laughed as Barry slipped the ring on her finger, before picking her up and spinning her around.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," she laughed, him quickly following; her laughter was infectious.

"It's you and me, baby," he murmured.

"Always, and forever," she replied.

That sounded nice.

Author's note: Got a prompt about a proposal. Hope you like it. More Iris soon. Other stories happening over the course of the next few days, so look out for their updates as well. XOXO


	6. Chapter 6

It was Christmas time, Caitlin's favorite time of the year. Gone were the days of lonely Christmas dinners for one, and a binge marathon of The Walking Dead on Netflix. Now, Caitlin got into the holiday spirit because her family got into the holiday spirit. Abby and she would meticulously sew all their ornaments to put on the tree, while Barry strung together the popcorn to drape around it. Then, the three of them would pile all their decorations onto the tree, and, afterwards, would set about decorating the inside of their house. Well, Caitlin and Abby would decorate the inside of their house; Barry would be flashing around outside, setting up all their outside directions. The final display was always a display Abby thoroughly enjoyed.

"Mommy, can I put the star on top of the tree this year?" Abby asked, and Caitlin looked down at her six-year-old, contemplating. She knew she'd let her do it, having promised her the year before. However, it was rather fun to prolong the amount of time it took for Caitlin to deliver her answer. Her daughter would get so anxious from waiting on pins and needles, she'd end up jumping up and down in anticipation. After watching her daughter for another moment bouncing around, she chuckled and nodded her head.

"Yes, button, this year, you get to put the star on top," she murmured, and watched as a smile stretched itself across Abby's face. A similar smiled mirrored itself across Caitlin's features, as she laughed gently.

"Let's go get daddy!" Abby trilled, and all but flew out of the room and out to their front yard. It sometimes took Caitlin by surprise, her daughter's speed. She knew that one day, they'd have to check for the same gene inside of Abby that Barry has, but for now, Caitlin was simply content to just let her daughter be a kid. Caitlin followed Abby out into the yard, spotting her next to her father. She walked up to them in time to hear Abby relaying the conversation she had had with her mother, excitedly.

"And mommy says it's my turn to put the star on top of the tree this year," Abby said as Caitlin stopped next to Barry, and leaned her head down on his shoulder.

"Well, if mommy said you could, then you shall," Barry declared dramatically, and Abby clapped as she bounced up and down on the tips of her toes. Caitlin laughed at her antics; her attitude was infectious.

"Come on then, button, let's get back inside," Caitlin said, holding out her hand for her daughter to take; she did so enthusiastically and all but dragged Caitlin back into the house, Barry following them inside as best he could.

When they were inside and had situated themselves around the tree, Caitlin passed off their star to Abby, the little girl holding it fragilely between her small hands. Barry then picked her up and stretched her high, so she could reach the tree. Caitlin snapped a photo of their daughter placing the star on top, beaming smile firmly intact.

"Good job, button," Barry murmured, bringing her back down to the ground. Abby wrapped her arms around his leg, and grinned up at him. Taking a quick peek outside of their window, Caitlin cleared her throat.

"Let's go look at all the hard work daddy's done in the front yard before everyone arrives for the party," she suggested, and they both nodded. Every year, they had their annual Christmas party at the Allen household, and every year, they always outdid everyone in the decoration department.

Once they were outside, and Barry had plugged in all the cords that attached themselves to the lights, Abby, and Caitlin, shared a collective gasp. Their house was decorated in white icicle-like lights, creating a heavenly glow. They had a projector that projected a picture of Santa climbing up the side of their house, while his reindeer stayed in place, and elves handed him presents. Then, there were lights circling through the branches of their trees, and lights crisscrossing through their flower bed, creating a very ethereal like glow. Caitlin was simply floored at Barry's ability to turn their house into a majestic wonderland.

"You outdo yourself every year, babe," she praised him, as Abby stared up at their house in sheer wonderment, the lights twinkling in her eyes.

"It's so pretty," she murmured, eyes wide. Barry chuckled as he pulled Caitlin into his side, kissing her temple.

"You two are prettier, though," he replied, and Caitlin shook her head fondly.

XXXXXXXXX

An hour later, and the Allen household was in the midst of their annual holiday Christmas party. While Caitlin made sure everyone had enough to eat and drink, Abby was busy telling her uncles what she wanted for Christmas.

"I asked Santa for the true edition of the first book in Harry Potter," Abby stated, and Cisco nodded his head approvingly.

"Wait, which is what?" Hartley asked in confusion, and both Abby, and Cisco tutted.

"The Philosopher's Stone, Uncle Hartley," she declared.

"Yeah, babe, The Philosopher's Stone," Cisco repeated, and Hartley rolled his eyes.

"Hmm," Hartley hummed, as he pulled something out from behind his back.

"Abs, go ahead and open our gift," Cisco said, and Abby took it excitedly, ripping the paper off as she did so. Caitlin laughed from where she had paused and started watching them. She definitely got her eagerness from her father.

Abby's face lit up when she took in the title of the book.

"Oh, wow! The true edition!" Abby gasped, and Caitlin made her way over to them, smiling as she placed her hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"Mommy, look!" Abby squealed, showing the book for her mother to see.

"Looks like Santa required some help from his elves this year, hmm?" Caitlin asked, and Abby nodded, before hugging her uncles.

"Thank you!" Abby trilled, before letting them go.

"Ab, I think Uncle Ollie, and Aunt Licity, want to see you, too," Caitlin tilted her head to the couple who were waiting patiently for a chance to see their niece. Abby thanked her uncles one more time, before dashing off to Oliver's waiting arms, throwing herself into them for a hug.

Caitlin directed her attention back to her best friends.

"Thanks for the gift guys, we'll love reading it," she murmured.

"You're welcome, Cait," Cisco replied earnestly, smiling warmly at his friend. Just then, Caitlin's hair whipped around her, and she glanced up, startled. Then, sighed a moment later.

"Wally, what have I said about racing Jesse to our home?" Caitlin asked, and the speedster grinned like the cat who ate the canary, just before another gush sent her hair spinning out of control; Jesse had arrived.

"I beat you," Wally smirked, and Jesse rolled her eyes.

"By two seconds, I demand a redo when we go home," she muttered. Caitlin laughed at their antics before walking to them and hugging them.

"Good to see you guys," she murmured, and Wally kissed her cheek.

"You too, sis," he replied. Joe walked up to them a moment later.

"Tried to convince them to ride with me, but ever since their wedding, they've been determined to find out who's the quickest speedster. It's a nightmare," he sighed. Caitlin laughed.

"Imagine running with Barry," she murmured.

"Don't even give them the idea," Joe implored, and they shared secret smirk. Abby came running up to them a moment later.

"Aunt Jesse! Uncle Wally!" Abby cried, before hugging them. Wally laughed as he crouched down to Abby's height.

"Got a present for you, munchkin," he said knowingly, and Abby bounced up and down excitedly.

"Really?" Abby grinned, and Jesse chuckled as she pulled something out from her coat.

Abby opened it, and a grin that could make anyone's heart melt stretched across her face. She showed the black, leather bound book to Caitlin.

"Look, mommy, a journal! Just like yours'!" Abby exclaimed.

"Good job, button," Barry praised as he walked up to them and kissed Jesse on the cheek, before turning and hugging Wally.

"Now, you're a writer, like mom," he added, and Abby squealed.

The rest of the night was filled with good food, family, and laughter. All of Abby's extended family enjoyed her company immensely, and she, theirs'. She made sure to talk to everyone, including her mom, and dad. Whenever she got bored of bouncing around from person to person, she'd go stare at the tree she helped decorate, admiring the twinkling lights. Caitlin kept an eye on her as she talked to other members of her family. Eventually, she found herself next to Cisco.

"You did good, Cait," he murmured.

"Hmm?" Caitlin asked, tearing her eyes off her daughter, and Barry, who were sneaking bites of popcorn off the strings. She didn't have the heart to scold them, or tell them it wasn't very hygienic, not when they were excited at not being caught.

"I said, you did well. Raising Abby as if she were your own. I'm proud of you," he murmured, and she smiled, getting ready to thank him.

"But, she's not hers' is she?" A voice called through, and every person stopped what they were doing, and looked up.

"Iris," Caitlin breathed, as she looked at the other woman. The two of them stared at each other for a moment, calculating the other, before Iris moved further into the room, and snagged a glass of champagne off the counter.

"Great party, Cait," Iris stated, and Caitlin folded her arms across her chest.

"And, nice engagement ring," Iris added, cutting her eyes to her mother's ring. Caitlin looked down at it, then at Barry, who was pushing himself away from the tree and towards Caitlin. She shifted a fraction of an inch away from him. He didn't need to protect her; not tonight.

"Iris, what are you doing here?" Caitlin asked calmly.

"Looking to see where my family had gone off to," Iris shrugged, taking a sip of champagne.

"Well, they're my family, too, and they're at our holiday party," Caitlin said pointedly.

"Isn't that what you've always wanted, Cait? A family? A real family? People to love you when you weren't lovable," Iris mused, and Caitlin felt like she had the wind knocked out of her. How dare she bring up the days Killer Frost was her enemy, and not someone she worked alongside of. She took a steadying breath, ready to put Iris in her place.

"Jesse, why don't you and Abby go look at all the new books she got?" Caitlin asked calmly, and Jesse nodded.

"Come on, Abs," she held her hand out, and the little girl took it, knowing better than to argue with her mother. When it was just the adults left in the room, Caitlin squared her shoulders.

"They're my family, Iris," Caitlin hissed. "You left. Or did you forget that one miniscule detail?"

Iris laughed, before finishing off her glass. She glanced around, and could tell she was outnumbered. She glanced at Wally, who was staring at the floor, then Joe, who was watching with a resigned look on his face; this was one battle she was not going to win. Nodding her head, Iris turned on her heel.

"I'll be seeing you around, Cait, Merry Christmas" she murmured, before walking out.

Caitlin stared at the door she had shut for a long moment, not quite missing the threat laced inside of her promise. Merry Christmas, indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: This oneshot will be in Joe's perspective for a prompt.

Joe stared at his dinner table, where his family were tucking into his lasagna and salad Caitlin had helped him make. It was Sunday evening, otherwise known as family night. Barry, Caitlin, and Abby were there, as was Wally, and Jesse. Sipping his iced tea, he thought briefly on the fact that he wished Iris was there, too. He knew that with Iris coming back, things were most likely going to change; life was most likely going to throw him another curveball. But, for now, in this moment, he was utterly content to be sitting where he was.

Caitlin was laughing at something Abby was saying, and Barry had his arm slung behind the back of Caitlin's chair casually, smiling at his two girls. Joe remembered the days when Iris and Abby were his two girls, and remembered them well. He often wondered what would have happened had Iris not left. Would she and Barry still be married, raising Abby together? Joe would have said yes at one point in time, without hesitation, but now? Now he wasn't so sure. Not with the way he saw Barry looking at Caitlin when she wasn't looking.

As the meal ended, Joe leaned back in his seat, smiling at his family.

"Grandpa Joe, what are you smiling about?" Abby asked curiously, and Joe laughed gently.

"Nothing, Abby, just happy to be here," he said kindly, and she giggled.

"Your lasagna was good! Almost as good as mommy's," the six-year-old stated, and Caitlin, and Joe, shared a secret smile. When the meal was over, and Abby had run off to go play in the den with some of her toys quietly, Caitlin stood up and made her way to Joe.

"C'mon, I'll help you clean up," she murmured, and he nodded his head gratefully.

"Thanks, Cait," he replied, smiling softly. The two of them made their way into the kitchen, and Joe began washing the plates while Caitlin dried. Call him old fashioned, but Joe liked doing things manually – such as washing dishes. It was about ten minutes into the cleaning up process, that Joe cleared his throat, and looked at Caitlin. She smiled kindly at him.

"I-I got a call from Iris, earlier this afternoon," he began, still scrubbing his dishes with the little brush he held in his hands.

"Oh?" Caitlin asked as she dropped her eyes back to the task she was doing. He nodded his head, dropping his eyes back to his task, as well.

"Yes. She asked if we could meet up for coffee," he murmured, suddenly nervous. He shouldn't feel nervous; he knew Caitlin would never begrudge him the chance to fix the shattered relationship he had with his daughter. However, Caitlin was his daughter now, too, and he didn't want her to think anything was going to change because of coffee with Iris.

Somehow sensing his inner turmoil, Caitlin spoke up.

"I think that's great, but don't go thinking you're going to hurt my feelings," she said gently, and Joe looked at her.

"Am I that easy to read?" Joe asked with a dry chuckle, and Caitlin smiled fondly as she shook her head.

"No. I just know you. Know the way your mind operates," she replied simply.

Joe smiled at her,

"Thanks, Cait," he said quietly. "You being in Abby's life has only been a blessing."

Caitlin hummed as she continued drying the dishes, and he left the conversation there.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Joe stepped into Jitters, and glanced around, before making his way to a table tucked into a back corner. After placing his order, he sat down, and waited for Iris to show up; Wally said he'd be about ten minutes late.

Sipping his coffee, he kept his eyes roaming around the shop, periodically landing on the door. He took in his surroundings, noting his astuteness and chalking it up to being a detective for as many years as he had. Eventually, on his third glance around, he heard the tinkling of the bell at the door, and spotted Iris making her way in. Glancing at his watch, he figured Wally would be behind her shortly.

Once spotting him, Iris made her way over and sat down, shifting around in her seat as she looked at the menu. She was nervous, he could tell. He really couldn't say that he wasn't.

"Where's Wally?" Iris finally asked, after placing her order. Joe took a sip of his coffee.

"He'll be here soon," he replied, cutting his eyes to the door again. He'd very much like it if Wally walked in at that precise moment, so he'd have someone who understood how he was feeling sitting beside him. It was an odd feeling, feeling so uncomfortable by his daughter's presence. She had left for five and a half years, never looking back. She didn't call. She didn't reach out. Nothing. For his part, he searched the ends of the earth for her, finally finding her in Chicago. Once he saw that she was safe, he went back to Central City, leaving her to herself and the choices she made.

Just then, the bell tinkled again, and they both looked up; Wally was walking in.

As soon as he sat down at their table, Joe felt himself relax.

"Hey, Iris," Wally murmured, and she smiled at him.

"Hey, baby brother," she replied softly.

"Haven't been that in quite a few years now. What's it been? Over five, I believe?" Wally demanded, and Joe wanted to kick him. While he knew where his anger was coming from, having felt it many nights himself, he didn't want his son to scare Iris off. Iris smiled gently.

"But who's counting, right?" Iris asked quietly.

"Who's counting, indeed," Wally whispered.

The three of them sat there, as Joe played with the lid of his coffee.

"What are you doing here, Iris?" Wally asked bluntly. She looked up at him in surprise.

"I'm here to see my family," she said.

"And get back with Barry?" Wally challenged, and, again, Joe wanted to kick his son.

"I don't think there needs to be a reason to pull Barry into this," Joe began, but Wally held up a hand.

"Spare me, dad," he muttered, before cutting his eyes back to his sister.

"You left, Iris," he stated, and Joe watched as she blinked.

"You left without a clue as to where you went or why. You can't do that to people who care about you. And, you sure as hell can't come waltzing back into our lives like nothing happened. I got married. Barry got engaged. Abby has a mother who loves her very much," Wally stated.

"How can Barry get engaged if we're not even divorced?" Iris challenged, and Wally shrugged a shoulder.

"You leaving was like signing the divorce papers yourself," Wally replied.

"Besides, I know he's going to want your actual signature on them sooner or later," Wally added.

"Well, I won't sign them," Iris dismissed.

"Haven't you put him through enough? Leaving, when Abby was only half a year old? Not looking back once, or calling? You left him to be a single parent, which is something you hated experiencing; you told me so yourself," Wally exclaimed.

"I admit, I made a mistake," Iris began, but Wally interrupted.

"No, a mistake is drinking the extra shot of tequila when you know you should stop. You made a choice. You left. Now, you must live with all the choices we made. With the choices we made to carry on with our lives," Wally stated.

Joe was watching his son in surprise. Not once, in the five or so years had she been gone, did Wally ever voice his resentment. He placed his hand on his shoulder, hoping to offer some comfort, but he shrugged it off.

"I don't need to be placated," he snapped. "I needed my sister. She left. Now, I don't need anything from her." He stood up, having not ordered any coffee.

"I mean it, Iris, stay the hell away from Barry and his family," he added, before walking out of the shop.

Joe stared at the closed door for a long time, before putting his thumb and forefinger to his temple, and rubbed his forehead.

"Iris, I – ", but Joe didn't know what words to use; what words would heal the ache.

"It's fine, dad," she murmured, staring down into her coffee. But it wasn't, not really. And Joe didn't know if it ever would be again.

Author's note: Just a oneshot about Iris being back. If you have a request, leave it in the comments! XOXOX


	8. Chapter 8

Caitlin and Abby made their way towards their house, Abby talking a mile a minute as they walked up the stairs leading to their front porch.

"Then, Ms. Smith said that one of us could take the class pet home for the weekend and watch it!" Abby sang, and Caitlin laughed gently.

"Wouldn't it be cool if I got to bring the class pet home, mommy?" Abby continued, and Caitlin hummed.

"We'll see," she murmured. The closer she got to the door, the more she heard the shouting coming from the inside of her house. She hesitated, pushing Abby behind her slightly.

"I want you to stay out here, okay, Abs?" Caitlin asked, and the little girl held onto her leg tightly.

"Who's shouting with daddy, mommy?" Abby whispered, pushing herself behind her mother's leg.

"I don't know, button," Caitlin said softly, but in truth, she knew exactly who the other person was. She never did have trouble remembering what Iris's voice sounded like.

Once Abby was standing on the porch, Caitlin eased open her front door, and made her way in, making sure Abby was where she was supposed to be. When she walked inside, she spotted Barry, and Iris, shouting at each other.

"I don't get why you just won't sign the damn papers, Iris!" Barry shouted, running his hands through his hair in frustration. Iris's face was screwed up in anger.

"Because, I want us to at least give us one more shot!" Iris yelled, voice echoing around their entire home. Neither of them had noticed Caitlin's arrival, and, as she watched them, she recognized Barry's look of exhaustion. He folded his arms across his chest, and levelled Iris with a glare.

"Get out," he said quietly, before turning on his heel and storming out. Caitlin went back to the front door and held it open for her.

"You heard him, get out," she demanded, and Iris pushed her way past her. Caitlin let Abby in after that, and hugged the trembling girl.

"Shh, it's okay," she murmured. "You're my brave girl, button. Now, why don't you go into the living room and give daddy a big hug? He looks like he could use one."

Abby nodded her head, and ran off to the living room. In turn, Caitlin made her way up the stairs, sighing. She knew things would get worst before they got better.

It wasn't until she was on the top stair, did she hear feet climbing behind her. Surprised, she turned around and found herself face to face with Iris.

"I thought I told you to leave?" Caitlin asked, crooking an eyebrow at her.

"Yeah, well I have some unfinished business," Iris snapped. Caitlin rolled her eyes.

"Your father is a detective. It's his job to arrest people who come into homes, uninvited," she reminded her pointedly. Iris just rolled her eyes, and walked around Caitlin, to where Caitlin's back was at the top of the stairs, and she was facing Iris, who's back was facing the entrance of her and Barry's room.

"This is supposed to be my life, Caitlin," Iris hissed, but Caitlin just shrugged.

"Sorry, but you gave that up the moment you gave your family up. It's not my fault if you were looking for things to be the same by the time you showed your face. Five years later," Caitlin snapped. She watched as a fire danced in Iris's eyes, and couldn't help the smirk that formed across her lips.

"Something bothering you, Iris?" Caitlin asked calmly. That calm tone was all it took to ignite the fury inside of Iris.

"Yes, you," she hissed. Caitlin barely had a second to prepare herself before Iris's hand smacked her directly across the face. Too shocked to register anything, Caitlin felt her feet slip and stumble, and, soon enough, she was tumbling down the back of the stairs.

"Mommy, daddy say-MOMMY!" Abby cried, and Caitlin knew her little girl was scared; she was scared herself. She also knew Barry wouldn't make it to her in time; they had made a vow to not let Abby see his powers until she was older, and could understand them better. That's why she knew she was going to hit the bottom of the stairs; she just prayed she'd survive the fall – her leg had already twisted painfully underneath her. At long last, she hit the floor, her head hitting the hardwood floor with a resounding thwack.

Abby was screaming, she heard Iris thundering down the stairs, and Barry yelling at Iris to stay the hell away from her.

"Caitlin, baby, can you hear me?" Barry asked as he dropped to his knees next to her, pushing her hair away from her forehead. She felt him probing a tender spot against her head, and hissed. She tried to focus on his hand as he pulled it away from her head and was surprised to see blood.

"I'm bleeding," she said calmly, then promptly succumbed to the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Caitlin came to, she realized she was in a hospital bed. Groaning, she looked around, trying to spot someone, or something, familiar. She felt a warm hand putting pressure over her smaller one, and glanced up, to spot Barry smiling at her.

"Hey, baby," he murmured.

"Hey, yourself," she replied softly. She tried to sit up, but that only accelerated the dizziness in her head. Barry pushed her back down against the pillows gently.

"Stay still for me, alright, baby?" Barry asked softly, and too tired to argue, she simply hummed her agreement.

"How bad am I?" Caitlin asked, and Barry sighed, rubbing soothing circles into the back of her palm.

"Broken leg, and concussion," he muttered, and it was her turn to sigh.

"How am I supposed to keep up with Abby when she runs around the house, now?" Caitlin asked unhappily, and Barry laughed gently.

"She's promised to be on her best behavior, and not run until you're able to run, too," he said softly, and Caitlin chuckled.

"We'll see how long that lasts," she replied. They sat there for a moment, with Barry crawling into her bed, and wrapping his arms around her as he pulled her into his chest. She sighed in contentment; this was much comfier. Just then, there was a gentle knock at her door, before someone opened it and peeked their head in. Caitlin found Iris looking at her.

"I thought I told you to stay away from her," Barry snapped, and Caitlin could see the deep sadness buried in her eyes. Sighing, she squeezed Barry's hand.

"It's alright, sweetheart," she murmured, before directing her attention back to Iris.

"You can come in," she muttered, and the woman smiled softly, and walked inside the room, pausing when she reached her bed. They stared at each other for a moment, before a tear slid down Iris's face and off the tip of her nose. Another one followed, then another one, after that.

"C-Caitlin, I'm s-so sorry," Iris stuttered, as tears continued to stream out of her eyes. Caitlin stared at her for a long moment, knowing just how much it took the other woman to come and apologize. The amount of strength it took to admit what she had done was wrong, and that she knew the cards were no longer in her hands; they were in Caitlin's and her family's. So, she said the only thing she'd knew would ease some of the anguish Iris was feeling.

"It's alright," Caitlin said quietly. "I forgive you."

They stared at each other for a moment, before Iris looked at Barry. He looked at her for a long moment, before he, too, nodded his head.

"We forgive you," he emphasized, and the relief that flooded Iris's orbs was beautifully breathtaking.

Iris didn't stick around much longer after that, and Caitlin was glad. She knew they had made progress, but it would still take some time for wounds to heal. For everyone.


	9. Chapter 9

Caitlin knew Abby had had a bad day from the look on her face alone when she got into the car, slamming the door shut with an irritated huff. The eleven-year-old was currently in the sixth grade, and, hated it. She had had a hard time making friends, being as soft spoken as she was. She got it from Barry, who hadn't grown out of his shy phase until high school. Even though she wasn't Caitlin's biological daughter, Caitlin figured Abby had picked up some traits from her as well, such as being soft spoken, and, shy, too. Caitlin hadn't grown out of her shy phase until well into her third year at Star Labs. She still figured she was shy to an extent.

"What's wrong, Abs?" Caitlin asked her daughter gently, shaking herself free from her thoughts. Her daughter turned her eyes onto her, and, Caitlin's heart broke at the fact that there were tears threatening to spill over, and go tumbling down her face.

"No one likes me because I don't talk," Abby muttered, wiping at her eyes fiercely. "Why doesn't anyone like me?"

Caitlin's heart bled at the broken tone her daughter adopted, and, she squeezed her hand.

"Oh, Abs," she murmured, wishing to find the right words to convey how sorry she was. She knew she couldn't begin to express how it got better, but, she could fathom the pain her daughter was in; it was a pain Caitlin had mirrored at that age, as well.

"Tell you what, button," Caitlin began, using the nickname from her early childhood to soothe her daughter. "Why don't we go home? You can see a white Christmas."

"But mom, it's not even snowing," Abby stated, perplexed. Caitlin just smiled.

"Not yet," she murmured, before driving away from the school and towards their home.

XXXXXXXXXXX

When they got home, Caitlin led her daughter into their house, and, out to their backyard. Thanks to the trees that crisscrossed their way through their yard, Caitlin knew she'd have no trouble hiding what she was about to do. True, her daughter had learned of her powers when she was ten, she had yet to see them in action. It was time to show her, to cheer her up.

Caitlin glanced around one last time, before looking at Abby.

"Watch this, Abs," Caitlin instructed her, and, watched as her eleven-year-old watched her expectantly, with wide eyes.

Caitlin raised her hands, and, let her powers come to the surface. Gone were the days where Killer Frost took over completely; now, the two sides of her worked well with each other. It worked to Caitlin's advantage at moment's like this. She watched as gentle snow flakes began to fall from the sky, landing on their ground. She glanced at Abby, who was watching the snow, then her mother, in wonderment.

"Wow, mom," Abby whispered, and, Caitlin smiled, pleased that her trick seemed to take her daughter's mind off the rough day of school she had. Abby held out her hands, catching the snow as it fell. Her laughter was all that Caitlin needed to know that she was doing something inexplicably right. By the time the sadness had evaporated completely from her daughter's eyes, Caitlin let the last snow flake drift gently to the ground, before lowering her hands.

"Let's go inside, button," Caitlin murmured, and Abby nodded her head, and, followed her mother in through their back door, and, into their kitchen. Caitlin knew exactly what this moment called for, and, set about making hot chocolate, making sure to put a few extra marshmallows in Abby's cup. Once she had two cups of steaming hot chocolate, Caitlin made her way to her daughter, and slid her cup towards her; she took it with a word of thanks.

As they sipped their hot beverages, Caitlin took the time to study her daughter. She still looked a little sad, but most of it had passed. Not being alright with any sadness remaining, Caitlin thought over her words, choosing them with care.

"You know, when I was your age, I too, was shy," Caitlin murmured, and, Abby looked at her desperately.

"Does it ever get any easier, mom?" Abby implored, and, Caitlin nodded her head.

"It does," she verified. "You'll come to find people who are like you: quiet, and, shy. They'll become your friends, and, you'll guys get along so well, because you'll never press one another to talk unless they felt comfortable with it."

Abby looked like she was considering her words, so Caitlin let her sit there, mulling them over.

"That sounds nice," Abby admitted eventually, and, Caitlin smiled.

"You're going to be alright, Abs," Caitlin said, squeezing her daughter's hand gently.

Just then, she heard their front door open, and, Barry walked in.

"Guys, I'm home!" Barry called through, and, they both smiled.

"We're in the kitchen," Caitlin called back, and, a moment later, he popped his head in.

"Hey," he said, smiling at the two of them. The further he walked in, the more he could tell something wasn't quite right.

"What's wrong?" Barry asked immediately, and, Caitlin cut her eyes to her daughter, letting her know it was up to her if she wanted to share with him or not.

Abby took a deep breath.

"I'm shy, and, people make fun of me for it, but it's alright. Mom says it gets better, and, she made it snow. That was cool," she said softly, and, Caitlin smiled.

"Your mom is pretty cool," Barry agreed. "So are you, button."

Abby laughed.

"Thanks dad," she said quietly. Then, hopped up, put her cup in the sink, and hugged her dad.

"I'm going to go do some homework," she murmured, before walking out of the kitchen. Barry turned to look at his wife.

"Is she okay?" Barry asked in concern, and, Caitlin nodded.

"Nothing a little hot chocolate, snow, and, momma time couldn't fix," she replied, before kissing her husband gently. They set about preparing dinner while Abby worked on her homework. Caitlin knew it may take some time, but her daughter would be alright eventually. She was strong, something she got from both of her parents. And, that was enough to ease Caitlin's worries.

Author's note: This one was a little hard to write, because I was like Abby at that age; still am, to this day. Anyways, hope you like it. Leave me prompts if so wish to. XOXO


	10. Chapter 10

Caitlin watched as Abby went over to Charlie, helping her pick out an outfit for the first day of Charlie's second year at school. While the two girls were six years apart, Caitlin's older daughter still loved helping her baby sister. Currently, Abby based her outfits off the heroines in the stories she was reading at any given time, and Charlie, who wanted to be like her old sister always, modeled herself after her. So, anything Abby said, went. It knocked Caitlin's job as mother right out of her hands.

"Wear the red shirt, Char," Abby instructed, and Charlie smiled.

"Okay, Abs," the little girl agreed, and immediately picked it up, and held it out for Caitlin to inspect.

"Looks good, Char," Caitlin said, and, once it passed inspection, as did the jeans Abby chose, Charlie went off to get dressed. During the summer, Charlie had decided she was old enough to not need her mother's help picking out clothes anymore, but Abby's advice was sound. Feeling a little bittersweet about the fact that her little girl, (both), didn't need her as much anymore, Caitlin leaned back against the doorjamb to Charlie's room, and smiled at Abby.

"Good job with helping your sister, Abs," Caitlin praised the twelve-year-old. She couldn't quite believe that she would soon be thirteen, and Caitlin would officially have a teenager on her hands. She wasn't as scared about that as most parents were. Abby was smart, an intellectual, and had a good head on her shoulders. She didn't cause mischief and mayhem for her parents. Usually, the only trouble Caitlin, and Barry, had with their daughter was getting her to go to bed instead of staying up an additional hour to read. It was nothing.

When Charlie raced back into the room, with her backpack slung over her shoulder, and her shoes untied, she smiled a toothy grin at her mother, and sister.

"Ready!" Charlie trilled, and Abby laughed gently.

"Let's tie your shoes first, okay, Char? Don't want you tripping at school," Abby said as she bent down and laced up her shoes. Caitlin watched on.

"What if no one likes me?" Charlie whispered, and Caitlin was sure her youngest didn't mean for anyone but Abby to hear the question. Heart aching at the question, Caitlin's initial reaction was to soothe away the worries, but, Abby beat her to it. Caitlin watched as Abby got down on her knees, to where her, and Charlie, were the same height, and looked her younger sister square in the eye.

"It's okay to be shy, Char. You'll find the people who'll like you regardless if you talk or not," she murmured, and Charlie stared at her sister with round eyes.

"How do you know?" Charlie asked, and Abby smiled gently.

"Because I did, and you're my sister, so I know you will too," Abby stated, and Caitlin let her words soothe the ache inside of her heart. She hated seeing her daughters having to fight the harsh world with any form of anxiety, but they were her daughters, after all. It kind of came with the package.

When Charlie was ready, Abby took her by the hand, and led her downstairs and into the living room where, predictably, Barry was waiting with the camera. Releasing a suffering sigh, Abby nudged Charlie into the living room.

"Just, not a lot of pictures, alright, dad?" Abby implored, and Caitlin tried to not smile at the petulant tone she had adopted. Abby never was a fan of having her picture taken, meaning she hated school picture day with a fiery passion, that equaled Caitlin's fiery hatred over having her own photo taken.

Taking his daughter's request seriously, Barry only snapped a couple of shots, before deciding he had enough.

"Let's get in the car," Barry said, and, after a quick glance to make sure they had everything, they all bundled into their car, and headed on their way.

XXXXXXXXXX

By the time they pulled up to Charlie's school, Charlie was shaking, but trying to suppress her nerves. Her previous experiences with first days of school went about the same. She'd say she decided she didn't want to go to her school, and could she please go to Abby's instead. That way, if she got scared, her big sister was nearby. Caitlin got ready to calm her frightened daughter down, but, again, Abby beat her to it.

"Look, Char, it's okay to be nervous," Abby said softly, and Charlie looked at her.

"You're going to be scared at different points in your life, and, that's okay; what's not okay is to let that fear keep you from living," Abby added, and Barry, and Caitlin, shared a secret smile with each other; that had been something they had said to one another over the years.

"How do I stop from being scared?" Charlies whispered, clutching her backpack tightly.

Abby smiled, and unzipped her own bag, pulling out a book.

"Whenever I get scared, I read this. One of the heroes of the story is a girl, and she's cool," Abby murmured, before passing off the book to her younger sister. Caitlin took in the title and noticed it was her edition of the first true version of Harry Potter. Heart swelling with pride, Caitlin blinked back tears as she watched Charlie staring at the book in wonderment.

"This is your favorite book, Abs," Charlie said, and Abby smiled.

"I know. It got me through a lot of scary situations. Now, it's yours'. Whenever you get scared, hold onto that book, and know that it's okay; you're okay. And who knows, maybe you, and mom, can read the series, like we did," she said. Caitlin smiled.

"What do you think about that, Char? Want to start it tonight, when you get home?" Caitlin asked.

"Yes!" Charlie squealed, and the fear she heard in her daughter's voice moments before, was no longer apparent. Barry smiled at his daughters, before declaring it was time for Charlie to get into the building, and show them what she was made of.

When it was just Caitlin, and Abby in the car, Caitlin turned around and smiled at her daughter.

"I'm proud of you, button," she murmured, knowing what it meant to hand over that book. Abby just smiled.

"Thanks, mom," she said quietly.

Nothing more was said, but then again, nothing more needed to be said. Caitlin had just witnessed her daughter turn into a young lady, and that was a tender moment she didn't want to ruin. Abby must've noticed the same thing, because she squeezed her mom's hand.

"I love you, mom," Abby said quietly.

"I love you, too, button," Caitlin murmured.

Author's note: A lot of you guys have asked about giving Abby a sibling, so I did. I might play around with time jumps. I.e. making the girls older, then younger, etc etc. It'll just give me more to work with and more prompt ideas. I made my first jump already, with making Charlie six. Any prompts you wish to see, let me know! I'll be bouncing back and forth from Abby being younger, to teens, to young adult. So be prepared for that. Thanks for the love! XOXO


	11. Chapter 11

"I hate you! You're not my real mother!" Abby screamed, and Caitlin felt her heart crack in two.

"Abigail Rose Allen, apologize to your mother this second," Barry demanded, but the nine-year-old shook her head.

"No," she said defiantly.

"Go to your room. Now," Barry said, and the little girl ran off, slamming her door shut as she did so. It had been one hell of day; nothing seemed to be going right for Caitlin. First, it was Charlie being cranky when she woke her up this morning, to Abby not wanting to go play with the kids down the street. Caitlin understood where she was coming from, she truly did. Her daughter had developed anxiety at an early age, and hated being forced into social situations with other kids. However, she also understood where her husband was coming from. Barry wanted Abby to interact with more kids her age. Then, there was the fiasco at school where the teacher, bless her, tried to get Abby to interact too, and Abby fought back, resulting in a note being sent home.

So, that left Caitlin in the middle, trying to do right by both her husband, and daughter. She knew Barry had a point about getting Abby to socialize. She just didn't think her daughter would say such harsh words when Caitlin tried to in force that rule.

Barry looked at Caitlin. "She didn't mean it, sweetheart."

Caitlin nodded her head. "I know."

Just then, Charlie demanded to be picked up, and Caitlin stretched her arms out to her three-year-old, scooping her up, and cuddling her close.

"Don't be sad, mommy," Charlie said, touching her mother's cheeks. Caitlin touched a hand to her cheek and felt traitorous tears sliding down her face. She sniffled.

"Mommy's not sad, baby," Caitlin choked out, trying to keep her composure. For the last nine years, Abby had been a light in her life; had been her real daughter. They never fought, and Abby always came to Caitlin whenever she had a problem; she was her mother, after all. She knew didn't mean what she was saying, didn't even know what she was saying. Still, those three words cut sharp like a knife, living Caitlin wounded and bleeding.

"I'll go talk to her," Barry murmured, kissing his wife on the forehead, before rubbing Charlie's back. Caitlin nodded her head, sniffling as she did so.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barry knocked on Abby's door, pushing it open gently a moment later. He scanned the room and found his daughter sitting underneath her desk. It was a place she often found solace in when scared or upset. Sighing, he walked over to the desk, and knocked on the top of it.

"Can I join you, Abby?" Barry asked softly, and she nodded her head, scooting over to give him space. Barry sat down on the ground next to her.

"I'm sorry," Abby mumbled, and Barry knew she meant it.

"I know you are button, but it's not me you need to apologize too," he murmured.

"Why did mommy have to take away my Harry Potter book?" Abby asked miserably, and Barry sighed.

"You got a note sent home today, button. You got a note sent home because you talked back to the teacher, so you must pay a price for disobeying rules. Does that make sense?" Barry asked. Him and Caitlin had never really had to punish Abby before; she was an exceptionally well-behaved child.

Abby huffed. "Why couldn't she have taken away another book?"

"Because it's the one you like most, and we needed you to understand the lesson we're trying to teach," Barry supplied, hoping she'd understand that they weren't mad or disappointed in her.

Abby looked like she was thinking about it for a moment, before sighing.

"I need to apologize to mom," she muttered.

"In a minute, button. Right now, I want you and I to talk about something," Barry said, and she looked at him curiously.

"You said she's not your real mom. Why did you say that, button?" Barry asked softly, and his heart bled when her lower lip trembled, but he kept his composure, hoping to get clarity on the situation.

"Well, she's not. Iris is," Abby mumbled, and Barry sighed.

"Just because someone is your biological parent, does not necessarily mean they're your actual parent. Or that they know how to be one. Caitlin has loved you as if you were her real daughter practically since you were born," Barry said, and Abby nodded.

"I know…I just, it's hard," Abby muttered.

"What's hard, button?" Barry asked gently.

"No one in my class comes from a family like I do. Where they have three parents," Abby mumbled, and Barry sighed, trying to find the right words to that would help explain it better.

"You, technically, have three parents, this is true. But you only have two parents who have seen you grow up into the girl you are today. Iris…well, she isn't as permanent as Caitlin is. Who takes care of you when you're sick? Who stays up all night with you when you have a fever, singing softly?" Barry asked, and Abby chuckled.

"Mom really can't sing, daddy," Abby stated bluntly.

"Can't argue with you there, button," Barry chortled.

"Another thing to think about: who built you a tent in the living room and slept out there with you last summer when there was that really bad storm?" Barry continued.

"Mom," Abby whispered.

"You see, button, it's not who gave birth to you that makes a parent; it's who has love, unconditional love, for you. And, Caitlin has never had anything less than that," Barry said gently. He watched as Abby thought his words through, smiling a little when she smiled.

"You're right. I need to talk to her," Abby murmured.

"Let's go then, button," Barry made to stand up, but Abby stopped him.

"Daddy, wait. I need to give her something to make this right," she said, and stood up and headed to where her art supplies were. Barry smiled softly.

"We'll be in the kitchen, whenever you're ready," he murmured, before getting up and making his way out of her arm.

XXXXXXXX

Thirty minutes later, Abby walked out and called for her mother.

"In the kitchen, Abs," Caitlin replied, heart feeling a little bit better. Abby walked in and paused, before looking at Caitlin.

"Made you a picture, momma," Abby said, and pushed it into her hands timidly. Caitlin looked at it, studying the figures Abby had drawn. It was the four of them, with Abby and Caitlin holding hands. Abby was saying, "I love you, momma," to her. Caitlin's eyes welled up, and she looked at her daughter.

"Abs?" Caitlin asked softly, and the little girl threw her arms around her leg, hugging her tightly.

"You're my mom, momma. I'm so sorry," she mumbled, pushing her head into her leg, and hiding. Caitlin ran a hand through her hair.

"It's alright, Abs. You're my daughter, and there's nothing you could do or say that will ever make me stop loving you," she murmured.

Abby sniffled. "Promise?"

"I promise, sweetheart," Caitlin soothed, and she bent down, and gave her daughter a proper hug, heart aching a bit less.

Author's note: Prompt I got. Hope you like it. Have about three to get to. They'll come. If you have any, drop them in the comments. XOXO


	12. Chapter 12

Caitlin listened as her daughter's tinkling laughter filled her ears, and knew that her, and Barry, had done something inexplicably right. They had spent quite some time saving up money to take their daughter to Florida, to go to Disney World, knowing the little girl would get excited by all her favorite characters brought to life. She was currently on a Mickey and Minnie Mouse kick, loving every character from that universe, so, Caitlin absolutely knew she needed to get their daughter to the park.

"Mommy, there's Goofy!" Abby squealed, turning around in her mother's arms to get a proper look at the larger than life sized dog. Caitlin smiled, feeling Abby's infectious happiness radiate all around them.

"You're right, button. Shall we go say hi?" Caitlin asked softly, and Abby nodded her head, so the three of them made their way over to where the dog was greeting passerby. The closer they got, the more reserved her daughter became. Caitlin knew it was her anxiety peeking through, even at this young age. Caitlin rubbed a hand up and down her back, while Barry sang softly.

When it was their turn to be greeted by the dog, he turned, and waved at Abby, who tucked her head into the crook of her mother's neck, giggling slightly.

"Gosh, howdy! I'm Goofy," the dog said, and Abby kicked out her feet, laughing.

"Hi," she whispered, and Caitlin smiled.

"Abs, don't you want to ask Goofy something?" Caitlin asked gently, and the little girl nodded.

"Will you sign my book, please?" Abby asked softly, and Caitlin maneuvered Abby to where she was resting against her left hip, and had her autograph book in her other hand, stretching it out for the character to sign. He obliged. When Abby got her autograph book returned to her, she looked at his signature, a paw print, and smiled.

"Thanks, Goofy," she said shyly, and the character patted her on the back, smiling. They walked off a few moments later.

"Mommy, I got his paw print!" Abby squealed in excitement, nerves not apparent. Caitlin smiled.

"I know, button," she murmured, keeping a secure hold on her daughter as the small family made their way through the crowded park. At every new character they came across, Caitlin and Barry, would gently urge their daughter to ask for their autographs, and she would, albeit shyly. Soon enough, Abby had a fourth of the book covered in autographs, and had graciously accepted the compliments all the characters sent her way. She was grinning from ear to ear as Barry went and got them some funnel cake, much to Caitlin's displeasure.

"She needs to eat lunch, Barry," Caitlin sighed as Barry broke off a piece of the cake and passed it to his daughter.

"Ah, we're at Disney, she's five, one dessert before the meal won't kill her. Live a little, babe," he replied, and Abby kicked out her feet again.

"Yeah, live a little, mommy!" Abby exclaimed, and Caitlin laughed.

"You guys are messes, button," she commented.

"Yeah, but we're your messes," Barry grinned, and she rolled her eyes fondly; sometimes, it was hard to remember who was the parent and who was the kid, Barry acted like a kid himself.

When they were finished with their desert before lunch, they made their way to some rides. They had already deemed Abby would probably be too short to ride any of the rollercoasters, so they bypassed those altogether. Besides, Caitlin had a sneaking suspicion Abby would be traumatized if they put her on a ride that rode through a version of outer space. No, they would be just fine with riding the teacups at the Mad Hatter's location.

When they got into the blue teacup, Abby crawled into the middle with Barry, and Caitlin sitting on opposite sides of her, assuring that she wouldn't slip and tumble around on the ride.

"Alright, button, are you ready for this?" Barry asked, and the little girl nodded her head excitedly.

"Ready, Daddy!"

The ride started, and Caitlin had the time of her life listening to her daughter's tinkling laughter as they spun around. True, she let Abby, and Barry, do most of the work, but she helped, too. Abby was pink in the face from laughter as they spun and crisscrossed through other tea cups.

When the ride came to a stop a few minutes later, Abby was grinning.

"That was fun!" Abby trilled, and her parents smiled at her enthusiasm.

"It's not over, Button. We've got another park to go to," Barry said, and she looked at him, then Caitlin, curiously.

"Where?" Abby wondered.

"You'll see," Caitlin smiled mischievously, before picking up her daughter and heading out of the park, and to the second park they got tickets to.

XXXXXXXX

"Mommy, it's Hogwarts!" Abby cried, staring up the castle in wonderment. Caitlin smiled.

"Yeah, button, it is. You've always said you wanted to see the castle, well today you get to," she murmured, and her daughter hugged her tightly.

Much as the park before, Abby would shyly ask any witch or wizard walking the grounds to sign her autograph book, hiding into her mother's neck while they did so. Then, they rode a couple of kid friendly rides, like the Buckbeak attraction, before settling in to get some sight seeing done. Abby was absolutely entranced by the choir show they put on, with actors portraying characters from each of the four houses. When it was over, they too were kind enough to sign her book for her.

As the day ended, the small family made their way into the gift shops that lined Diagon Alley, to make some purchases. Caitlin and Barry bought Abby a wand, stuffed animal version of Fluffy, the three-headed dog, and Hedwig, the owl, and some robes she could wear on their next Halloween. Then, not wanting to deny her geeky side the chance to explore, too, Caitlin bought herself a wand, and a new journal, that had the Marauder's Map across the cover of it. Barry teased her gently for that one, but she didn't mind.

By the time they made it back to their hotel, getting ready to call it a night before going to the beach the next day on their last day of vacation, Caitlin hugged her daughter goodnight. Abby, in turned, hugged Fluffy and Hedwig and fell asleep, tired from the day.

"Cait?" Barry murmured quietly, and she looked at him from where she had been resting against the headboard of their bed.

"Hmm?" Caitlin hummed.

"I love you," he said softly, and she kissed him gently, heart bursting with contentment.

"I love you, too."

Author's note: A one shot about the Allen's at Disney. Hope you like it! I accept prompts in the comments. I'm still working on getting to them all, so no worries. XOXO


	13. Chapter 13

"Mooooooooom!" Abby cried, and Caitlin froze. She knew that scream, knew it like the back of her hand. It was the, "I'm in pain and you can't get here fast enough," scream. Couldn't get to her fast enough her left foot. Caitlin dropped the sponge she was washing dirty dishes with and all but flew into the living room, looking around.

"Abs?" Caitlin called, and she heard a soft moan. Glancing to the couch, she spotted Abby sitting on the floor, cradling her arm. She went to her daughter and sat down next to her, easing her wrist out of the grasp she had it in.

"Let me see, button," she murmured soothingly, and Abby nodded her head. Caitlin noted the dried tear tracks on her daughter's face, and bit her lip, willing herself not to cry, too. She hated seeing anybody in pain, let alone her daughter, but now was not the time to be overcome with emotion. Nodding her head, she looked at her daughter's wrist. It was swollen to twice it's normal size, and there was an angry discoloration wrapping itself around the wrist.

"I think it's broken, button," she said softly, and Abby sighed.

"That's what I was afraid you were going to say," she muttered. Caitlin helped ease her up.

"What happened?" Caitlin asked her daughter as she guided her to their car. She sent Barry a quick text, explaining for him to meet them at their family doctor's office. Abby bit her lip.

"Iwasjumpingonthecouch," she mumbled, jumbling the words up in a rush. Caitlin had had plenty of experience understanding her daughter over the years, however, so had no problem understanding what she had said.

"Abigail Allen," she scolded, reminding herself so much of her own mother in that moment. "What have we told you about jumping on the furniture?"

Her seven-year-old had the decency to look ashamed, and Caitlin decided to not reprimand her further. She just bundled her into their car and they were off.

XXX

Barry, bless him, had gotten to the doctor before them, and was pacing at the entrance by the time Caitlin pulled up. He rushed to the car.

"What is it? Who's hurt?" Barry demanded, and Caitlin tilted her head to their sniffling daughter.

"Abs fell of the couch. I think we have a broken wrist," she replied, and Barry went and helped his daughter out of the back seat.

"Button, what happened?" Barry asked gently, picking her up. Sometimes, when she was sad or hurt or both, Barry would pick her up. It made her feel safe. In much the same way Caitlin felt safe whenever her husband held her tightly when she was worried or scared.

"I was jumping on the couch," she mumbled, tears streaming down her cheeks. Barry looked at Caitlin, and she shook her head, letting him know that he was to not reprimand their daughter. He nodded and led Abby into the waiting room.

When Dr. Carmichael called them back, the whole family went together, and Abby's parents held her hands while the doctor took the x-ray. Caitlin had been right in her medical deductions; her wrist was broken. In two places, at that. Abby sighed.

"Sorry," she whispered, hanging her head low. Caitlin recognized the typical anxiety she was feeling whenever Abby felt like she had let someone down; not wishing for her daughter to feel any guilt on top of her pain, she squeezed her shoulder gently.

"It's okay, Abs. Just, no more jumping on the furniture, alright, button?" Caitlin replied, and Abby nodded her head as the doctor fit her in ace bandages and a sling. When they scheduled a follow up appointment for two weeks later, the family headed out. Barry climbed into the car, and, bless her, Abby didn't even ask where his car was. Caitlin wasn't sure how Barry was going to explain that he ran to the office. Stifling her laughter at the thought of the sheer wonderment her daughter would have, she turned back and looked at Abby, who was cradling her arm into her chest.

"How about pizza tonight, button?" Caitlin asked, and Abby's interest was piqued.

"With extra pepperoni?" Abby asked, and Caitlin nodded, noting the fact that Abby often bargained her options to get the best possible outcome.

"Of course," she replied, and Abby thought about it for a moment longer before a toothy-grin split across her face.

"That sounds good," she agreed, and Caitlin hummed.

XXX

By the time Abby had had all the pizza she could manage, she was feeling full and sleepy. Her Uncles had shown up about twenty minutes before dinner, so they got invited to stay, too. Barry looked at Abby, who had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Let me get her to bed," he murmured, picking her up and carrying her to her room. Caitlin watched before looking back at her friends; her brothers.

"So, Abs is a daredevil, huh?" Cisco asked, and Caitlin, and Hartley, both sighed in unison.

"Don't give her any ideas, babe. Please," Hartley implored, with Caitlin nodding her head. The last thing she needed was for her daughter to become Uncle Cisco's helper whenever trying out new gadgets.

Barry walked back in just then, easing down behind Caitlin. She leaned her back against his chest, his arms wrapping around her in response.

"Don't give who any ideas?" Barry asked, and Caitlin smirked.

"Cisco here thinks Abby is a daredevil," she replied, and Barry narrowed his eyes.

"I swear, Cisco, get my daughter hurt, and there isn't a place on this earth that will protect you from me," he warned, and Hartley laughed while Cisco just stared at him, shell shocked.

"Okay, okay," he said, holding his hands up in surrender. "No getting Abby to test out new inventions. Noted."

Caitlin shook her head fondly, laughing at her little family. That's what they were: a family. A good one at that. Smiling, she nestled herself further inside of Barry's arms, feeling at peace for the first time since hearing her daughter's pained scream. That was something she could go her whole life without hearing again.

Hartley and Cisco didn't stay much longer, what with Caitlin yawning, and Barry all but shooing them out so he could make sure his wife got a good night sleep. Once they were wrapped around each other in bed, Caitlin kissed his chest.

"You're the best babe," she mumbled, and felt the vibrations of his chest against her and knew he was laughing.

"You're the best, too," he murmured. "Now sleep, my Cait."

And, Caitlin did just that.

Author's note: Getting back into writing these. This was a prompt I had for myself. If you've got any, leave a comment! I've got a couple to get to and would love some new ones to keep the Family series going! Enjoy! Xxx


	14. Chapter 14

Caitlin knew that her six-year-old daughter would have a hard time understanding what it meant having a sibling. Abby, who was used to having her parents undivided attention, was going to find out first hand what it meant to no longer be the only child. Caitlin just hoped she'd be able to handle the transition well.

XXX

Three weeks into having a second child, and Caitlin needed sleep. Desperately. Barry was being the perfect husband and father that she needed him to be. He never came home late, always made sure Charlie was doted on in one way or another, and that Caitlin got a breather every now and then. Caitlin was tired to the bone but there wasn't one thing she would change. She was absolutely smitten with Charlie, no matter how cranky or fussy she was in the mornings, or how many times she woke up Caitlin during the middle of the night, demanding to be fed. Caitlin was simply overjoyed to have another child.

"Hey, mom, want to read a chapter in Harry Potter?" Caitlin's six-year-old asked, and Caitlin smiled apologetically.

"I can't right now, Abs, I've going to put Charlie down for her nap. Ask your father," she replied.

"He can't because he's working, and then taking Charlie to the park later," Abby mumbled, and Caitlin paused on the stair, one foot raised to the next step.

"Why don't you go with them, Abs?" Caitlin asked, bouncing Charlie a little bit against her hip. Abby sighed.

"I don't like the park, mom," Abby muttered, and she shook her head. "Never mind, it's fine. Pay attention to your new kid. I'll just read on my own."

Abby walked away, shoulders hunched, and Caitlin felt a pang in her heart. She knew that with another child around, Abby might feel some jealously, despite how much Caitlin wanted to protest that idea.

"Abs…" Caitlin trailed off, unsure what to say. Then, Charlie started crying, and Caitlin knew she was fussy, and desperate for a nap. Sighing, she made her way upstairs, singing softly to Charlie.

XXX

One afternoon, when Caitlin was rocking Charlie, Abby came running into the house, her father telling her to slow down.

"Mommy, I got an A on my math homework!" Abby sang, and Caitlin winced. Charlie's little fist stretched, and a crinkle worked itself across her brow, but other than that, she kept sleeping.

"Abby, quiet please," Caitlin murmured, and the six-year-old frowned.

"Aren't you happy, mom?" Abby asked, shoulders hunching. Caitlin nodded her head.

"I'm very happy, baby. We'll have to celebrate," she said, smiling. Abby looked at her excitedly.

"Really?" Abby whispered, and Caitlin nodded.

"Yes, we'll order pizza and you and I can read tonight, after Charlie goes to bed," Caitlin replied, and a smile stretched itself across her face.

"Thanks!" Abby said, before running off.

"Walk," Barry called for a second time, and Caitlin shook her head fondly.

Unfortunately, with one thing or another, Charlie took much longer to put down to sleep, wanting to be held longer than normal, and by the time Caitlin was ready to read with Abby, the little girl had fallen asleep, book clutched in her hands. Heart clenching, Caitlin sighed and eased the book out of her grasp. She tucked her blanket in around her and turned on her night light.

"I'm sorry, sweet girl," Caitlin murmured, before walking out of her room and going down to hers', tired from another long day.

XXX

"Mom, do you love me anymore?" Abby asked one morning, and Caitlin froze from where she was flipping pancakes in the pan.

"What?" Caitlin asked, shocked.

The six-year-old wasn't deterred by her mother's surprise.

"I said, do you love me anymore?" Abby repeated, and Caitlin felt her heart crack a little bit. She looked at Barry, who was frowning.

"Sweet pea, why would you ask that? Of course, your mother loves you," Barry said, but Abby shook her head.

"She never has time for me anymore. She's always busy with Charlie," she mumbled. Barry and Caitlin looked at each other and nodded. Caitlin passed off the spatula to her husband and made her way over to Abby.

"Button, I love you. Nothing will ever change that. Not even having another daughter. It's just, Charlie needs my attention too, now. Can you understand that?" Caitlin asked.

"You still love me and are not mad at me?" Abby asked carefully, and Caitlin squeezed her daughter's hand.

"Oh, button, no," she promised. "Tell you what, after breakfast, how about Daddy hangs out with Charlie for a while, and we can have some momma/daughter time?"

Abby looked at her. "Really? Just the two of us?"

"Just the two of us, button," Caitlin replied, and Abby looked around, debating for a moment; Caitlin waited patiently. Finally, she smiled.

"Okay," she agreed, and Caitlin returned her smile. Barry brought the food to the table just then, and they all ate. Caitlin made sure to pay extra attention to Abby while her little girl explained what was going on in her class.

"We still have to order that pizza, Abs. We can do that tonight," Barry suggested, and she nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Alright, daddy," she exclaimed, and her parents shared a smile.

XXX

After breakfast, Caitlin stuck true to her word, and let Barry watch Charlie for a couple of hours. She and Abby built a fort in the living room, making sure to have extra drinks and snacks, then brought the current book they were on in the Harry Potter series. Abby even changed into her robes they had gotten her the year before, at Disney World. Once they were settled inside their fort, Abby sitting in Caitlin's lap, they began reading. Caitlin helped Abby navigate her way through the bigger words, but her daughter was smart; she typically didn't have any trouble with pronouncing them.

They read for a solid two hours, before deciding to go see what Barry and her sister were doing.

Barry was getting ready to put Charlie down for a nap, and Caitlin volunteered to let Abby and her do it.

"I can help?" Abby asked, and Caitlin nodded.

"Yes, sweetheart. You can help."

"I'm a big girl, I won't mess up," Abby promised, and Caitlin smiled.

"I know," she said simply, before picking up Charlie, and guiding Abby to where she slept. After placing her down, Caitlin lifted Abby up.

"Make sure she's tucked in nice and well, Abs," Caitlin instructed, and the little girl obliged. She started humming softly, before eventually singing, and Caitlin smiled as her little voice filled the room; she took after her father when it came to be being able to sing.

"Sleep tight, Char, I love you," Abby murmured and kissed her head. Caitlin smiled.

"Good job, button," she praised, and Abby smiled.

Caitlin and Abby spent the rest of the day doing things together, and when Charlie demanded attention, Abby helped her parents give it to her. Caitlin knew Abby was going to be just fine.

Author's note: Anon asked for a jealousy prompt. Hope you like it. Xxx


	15. Chapter 15

A call Barry never wanted to get happened. After talking to the woman on the other end of the phone, gripping the phone tightly, Barry nodded mutely. He stared off into space for a while, not sure what to think, before coming back to himself. He cleared his throat.

"Thank you, we'll be at the hospital as soon as possible," he replied, and the woman clicked off the phone. Barry set it back down, hands shaking. He knew he needed to tell his oldest but wasn't sure that Charlie would be able to understand what happened. Shaking, he picked up his phone, hitting Cisco's speed dial, and waited for him to answer with bated breath.

"Hello?" Cisco asked, and Barry released a shuddering exhale.

"Cisco?" Barry whispered.

"Barry? What's wrong?" Cisco demanded, and Barry didn't have to work hard to hear the worry coloring his tone. Closing his eyes, he sighed.

"It's Caitlin. There's been a-a wreck," he stumbled over the words, feeling his throat closing up.

"Oh god," Cisco croaked. "Is she alright?"

"She's in surgery as of now. I must tell Abby. But, Char's too little to understand something like this. She's only seven. Can you and Hartley come watch her?" Barry asked quietly, willing himself to not lose his lunch. His stomach was a constant display of knots and tension.

"Yeah, of course, we'll be right over," Cisco replied, and Barry exhaled.

"Thanks," he said gratefully. They talked for a couple more moments, before hanging up. Barry knew he needed to tell Abby; that the thirteen-year-old had a right to know her mom was in the hospital. Still, it was a daunting task. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to tell her she lost control of her car and it flipped over. Sighing, he made his way upstairs and to Charlie's room, where he knew Abby was reading to her. He paused right outside of the door, listening to his two daughters for a moment. Inhaling shakily, he knocked lightly on the door, and peeked his head in when given the go ahead.

"Hey girls," he smiled, willing himself to look natural. Charlie smiled back at him.

"We're reading, daddy," she said, and Barry's smile was a bit more natural; muscles feeling less stiff.

"I know. I need to talk to button for a moment, Char. Is that alright?" Barry asked, and Charlie nodded her head.

"Yes, daddy," she replied, and Abby stood up, marking their page carefully.

"I'll be right back, Char," she promised. Then, she followed her father out of her sister's room and downstairs and into the kitchen. She looked at him curiously.

"What is it, dad?" Abby asked, and Barry took a deep breath.

"It's your mother, Abs. There…there's been an accident," he murmured, and watched as his thirteen-year-old froze, becoming still as a statue. Barry placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, shaking it softly.

"Abby?" Barry asked in concern, and Abby's eyes grew round.

"Is she okay?" Abby demanded in a whisper, and Barry knew, that despite whatever fear she was feeling, she didn't want to scare her little sister. He sighed.

"She's in surgery. That's all they told me. We need to get to the hospital, but Cisco and Hartley are coming to watch Charlie. Do you think you can handle going to the hospital?" Barry asked, and Abby nodded.

"Yes," she replied seriously. Barry nodded.

"Alright, go get your sweater, and whatever else you think you'll want to bring. It'll be a little while before she's out of surgery. Your uncles should be here shortly," he said, and Abby dashed off and up the stairs. Barry made sure everything was ready for Cisco when they arrived, before going to see to Charlie.

"Charlie?" Barry called as he approached her room, and she looked up.

"Yes?" Charlie asked curiously, and Barry went to go sit in her desk chair.

"Char, Abby and I have to go run a few errands. We'll be back later. Uncles Cisco and Hartley are going to come spend the day with you," he said, and Charlie grinned. She absolutely adored her uncles.

"Okay," she trilled. "Do you think they'll read with me?"

"I'm absolutely certain of it," he replied, smiling slightly. She was pleased.

Twenty minutes later, and Cisco and Hartley had arrived.

"Uncle Hartley! Uncle Cisco!" Charlie sang, throwing herself into her uncles open arms, demanding a hug.

"Hi, little one," Hartley replied, hugging her tightly. Cisco rubbed her back, before looking up at Barry.

"Go ahead and go. We'll take care of everything here," Cisco promised. Barry nodded, and looked to Abby, who looked like she was ready to leave. She was tapping her foot anxiously. Cisco hugged her tightly and when they pulled apart, Abby was nodding.

"I know," she murmured, before looking at Barry.

"Ready to go, dad?" Abby asked. Barry hugged Charlie one last time.

"We'll be home later, Char. Be good for your uncles," he murmured, and they left.

XXX

When they got to the hospital, they were directed to the waiting room, saying it would be at least another half hour before Caitlin would be taken to the ICU. That left Barry on pins and needles. His wife had never had to be taken to the ICU before. He chanced a glance at Abby, who was sitting up straight in her chair, arms folded.

"Are you alright, Abs?" Barry asked softly, and she nodded her head.

"Fine," she replied, and he knew she wasn't quite being truthful, but didn't want to push her to talk. Not if she was scared, like him. Barry's thoughts were a constant swirling of what ifs. What if Caitlin didn't make it? What if there was head trauma and she couldn't remember who any of them were? What if Charlie and Abby had to watch their mother go on a long, painful road of recovery? It was enough to make anybody sick with worry. Barry also knew he should've have insisted driving today. There had been a gut feeling telling him that morning when Caitlin went off to do a bit of Christmas shopping on her own that he needed to go with her. He pushed it aside, wishing now that he hadn't. He sat there as the waiting game continued, hoping and praying for the best possible outcome.

XXX

Abby had tucked inside of herself, like she always did when anxious or worried. She had never had to see her mom hurt before, besides the time she was five and she had that bad case of bronchitis. But even then, she knew she was going to be fine. This time was different. This time, she didn't know if her mom was going to be okay. So, she just sat there, staring off into space as she hid herself away from the world.

Abby registered the fact that her father tried to talk to her, but she had a hard time making her tongue move. It was hard, saying anything back to him. All she wanted to do was see her mom, have her gentle voice wash over her. To soothe her. Eventually, a doctor walked up to them.

"Are you guys here for Caitlin Allen?" He asked, and Barry nodded his head.

"I'm Doctor Stevenson," he said, and Barry stood up.

"I'm Barry Allen, Caitlin's husband, and this is one of our daughters, Abby," he replied, and Dr. Stevenson smiled kindly at her. She was too busy chewing on her lip to return it.

"Well, Caitlin is out of surgery, but hasn't gained consciousness yet," Dr. Stevenson informed them, and Abby felt her heart clench. She wanted her mother to wake up now. Barry squeezed her shoulder.

"Can we see her?" Barry asked, and Abby looked at the doctor expectantly; he wore a kind smile.

"Of course," he replied. "Follow me."

The doctor led them down the hall and into the room her mom was in. As she walked in and got a good look at her mom, tears welled up in her eyes. She was covered in bruises, and her arm was in a cast. There were also multiple cuts across her body.

"Mom," Abby whispered in anguish. Barry squeezed her shoulder again.

"It's okay, button," he said softly. He directed her to one of the chairs next to the bed, taking the next one. Abby watched as Barry picked up her mother's hand, pressing a kiss to the back of it.

"We're right here, baby," he murmured, and Abby nodded her head.

"We're right here, momma," she added, scrubbing at her cheeks roughly.

XXX

A few hours passed, and Abby still hadn't moved from her position. She wanted her mom to open her eyes and she wanted her to open them now. She watched her dad as his phone rang, and he looked at it.

"Cisco, hey," he said, and Abby briefly wondered what Charlie was doing. Then her thoughts went back to her mom.

Barry talked for a little bit, telling Cisco that he'd be dropping off Abby at the house in a little bit, then coming back to the hospital.

"I'm not leaving dad," she said seriously. "So, either have Uncle Cisco bring Charlie here, or tell her something else, but I'm not leaving my mom."

Barry looked at her for a moment, and eventually nodded his head.

"Cisco, go ahead and bring Charlie here. We're not leaving," he stated. Abby tuned out the rest of the conversation, and just stared at her mom.

"C'mon momma, open your eyes," she muttered underneath her breath.

XXX

When Charlie and Abby's uncles showed up, Abby fought with the doctor to let them all stay in the ICU.

"We're all family," she said pointedly, arms crossed. She normally didn't act like a bratty teenager, but if an attitude was required to let her family stay with her, then so be it. The doctor eventually agreed.

"Alright," he said, before going and getting a few more chairs. Abby picked up Charlie and sat her on her lap.

"What's wrong with mommy?" Charlie asked, fear clear in her voice.

"She got into an accident, Char," Abby said, trying to be gentle.

"Is she tired? Is that why she's sleeping?" Charlie asked and, knowing it was better than telling her she was unconscious, Abby nodded.

"Yeah, she's tired. She's sleeping right now," she murmured, and Charlie wrapped her arms around her sister's older neck and looked at her mom.

"Sleep well, mommy," she said softly. They all fell silent then, with Abby staring at her mom.

She had been in her life for as long as she could remember. Even though, biologically speaking, she wasn't her real mother, she was to Abby. She stepped in and became a mother for her when she was just a baby. Iris had left. She didn't want her. Caitlin did. It was that simple. And now, she wasn't sure if she was ever going to get a chance to tell her how much she loved her again. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she continued to watch her mom.

XXX

Cisco and Hartley took Charlie back home at seven that evening, promising they'd be back the next day. Abby didn't even think about leaving. She just curled up in the pull-out bed, while Barry slept in the chair.

"Night mom, I love you," she said softly, squeezing her hand, falling into a restless sleep.

It was somewhere near midnight when she felt someone shaking her shoulder.

"Abby, Abs, wake up," someone murmured, and she blinked groggily.

"Hmm?" Abby asked, rubbing her eyes as her dad loomed into view. He wore a smile.

"There's someone who wants to talk to you, sweetheart," he said, nodding his head towards her mom. Abby looked at her, and grinned when she saw her mom smiling at her.

"Mom!" Abby exclaimed, sitting up.

"Hi, sweet girl," Caitlin murmured, and Abby felt tears running down her face, hot and thick.

"Shh, it's okay, button," Caitlin said, and Abby nodded, swiping at her face.

"I was just so worried, momma," Abby said, voice cutting off a bit. Caitlin squeezed her hand.

"I know, baby. But it's okay, I'm okay," she replied, and Abby nodded her head. Her mom patted the space next to her on the bed, and Abby didn't need telling twice. She curled up next to her mom, like a scared child, and laid down. Caitlin ran her fingers of her free hand through her hair and hummed softly. Barry sat down next to them, running a hand on Abby's back. It was moments like these that she didn't mind being treated gently. Eventually, the doctor came in and ran some tests, before saying everything was going according to plan. Abby felt grateful for that, and fell asleep, sitting next to her mother. Everything was well.

Author's note: Anon asked for Barry and Abby's thoughts on Caitlin getting injured. Hope you like it! Prompts accepted in the comments. Xxx


	16. Chapter 16

Caitlin looked at her rearview mirror, studying her fourteen-year-old, who was sound asleep. She knew the freshman was tired from the first few weeks of school. But, she also knew she was determined to do just as well in high school as she had done at her other schools. She was already in the pre-honors classes and on the honor society, so no worries there. No, Caitlin was more concerned that her daughter was going to tire herself out before the school semester truly got started. Sighing, she turned onto their street, pulling up to their house.

"Button. Hey, button," Caitlin leaned back and shook Abby's shoulder gently. She watched as Abby scrunched up her eyes, blinking them open and staring around tiredly.

"Hmm?" Abby asked, and Caitlin smiled gently.

"We're home, Abs," Caitlin said softly and, yawning into her elbow, Abby nodded.

"Thanks for letting me take a nap," she mumbled, unbuckling and getting out of the car; Caitlin followed suit. When they got inside, Abby headed straight up to her room, telling her mom she was going to get started on her homework. Caitlin watched her retreating for a moment before sighing and going down the hall to their study den, convinced she'd spot her other daughter. Sure enough, when she got there she saw Charlie bent over her current book. She smiled.

"Hey, Char," Caitlin called, and the little girl, the girl who passed as Caitlin's mini, looked up.

"Hi, momma," Charlie trilled, and Caitlin walked over to her and bent down.

"What are you working on?" Caitlin asked.

"My book report," Charlie replied, and Caitlin caught a glimpse of the familiar, and slightly tattered, copy of Harry Potter. Nodding, she rubbed Charlie's back.

"Dinner will be ready soon," she said, and the little girl nodded absentmindedly, eyes back on the sheet of paper she was writing on. Caitlin stood back up and headed out of their den and down to the kitchen where she could smell her husband's cooking. Walking in, she wrapped her arms around his waist, kissing his neck.

"Hey, you," he murmured, turning around in her arms and placing his hands on her waist.

"Hey, yourself," she replied, then took the time to study him. She noticed the gray spots freckling his hair, and how the lines around his eyes had grown more pronounced with age. However, he still looked like the twenty-seven-year old she had fallen in love with. Now, he just looked like a middle-aged father. One who looked like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"Sweetheart, what is it?"" Caitlin asked softly, and he sighed.

"I got a call today, from Iris," he murmured, and Caitlin nodded, keeping her face impassive.

"Okay, and?" Caitlin asked, and Barry sighed again.

"She asked if Abby could come and stay with her now that she's older," Barry muttered, and Caitlin frowned.

"For how long?" Caitlin asked.

"Indefinitely."

"Like hell she is," Caitlin said point-blank.

Barry nodded, pressed his forehead against hers'. "That's what I said. Her response? I'll see you in court."

"She's taking us to court?" Caitlin hissed, folding her arms across her chest.

"I know," Barry murmured. Just then, the oven beeped, and he turned around, attending to it.

Caitlin stood still for a moment, before shaking her head.

"We'll talk about this tonight. Right now, I need to go change, and you need to finish dinner," she murmured, and he nodded once. She left him to finish preparing dinner while she headed upstairs to change, mind weighed down with the new trouble that seemed to find them.

XXX

After dinner, the family stayed up to talk for a bit, and so Abby could check Charlie's book report.

"Good job, Char," Abby praised, after handing it back to her.

"Not as good as you'd do, but I tried my hardest," Charlie said, and Caitlin smiled at her daughter.

"Even better than I'd do, Char," Abby promised, and that was enough to cause Charlie to smile. They stayed to talk for a bit longer, with Abby asking her little sister how soccer practice went. Where Charlie got her athletic ability was beyond Caitlin. Her parents couldn't run, unless Barry was utilizing his speed, and Abby had never shown a love for sports; however, Charlie did.

Charlie explained that their coach was having her try out as goalie, saying she was the best blocker on their team.

"They barely get any goals passed me," Charlie smiled her toothy grin, and Abby returned it. Caitlin stared at her two daughters for a while longer, wondering if her life was about to be uprooted. Eventually, bed time came, and Abby volunteered to make sure Charlie had all her stuff ready for school the next day, including her soccer uniform.

After Caitlin had gone to check on her girls and bid them goodnight, she made her way down the hall to her room. Barry said his own goodnights and followed in behind her. A quick shower later, and they were in bed.

"So, Iris wants custody of Abby?" Caitlin asked quietly, making sure their door was shut. The last thing she needed was her daughters to hear. Barry sighed.

"Yes. She said something along the lines of it was time for her to see her real mother," he muttered, squeezing Caitlin's hand. Caitlin tried not to let that cause her heart to bleed.

"Oh," she mumbled, staring down at her hands.

"Look at me, baby," Barry encouraged gently and, taking a deep breath, she did.

"I need you to really listen to me when I say you're her mother, alright?" Barry whispered, staring at her. She stared into his face, tracing every flicker of emotion that crossed it. Finally, she nodded.

"I hear you," she murmured. "I hear you."

Barry kissed her gently, and she placed her head down onto his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

"So, I guess we fight from here," she murmured, and he nodded, his chest moving.

"We fight," he agreed quietly. Nothing more was said, and Caitlin allowed herself to be lulled into an uneasy sleep.

XXX

The next few weeks passed in a whirlwind of emotion for Caitlin. Between making sure her and her husband used their powers to protect the city, she also had to make sure her daughters were doing well in school and go to all the court hearings with Barry. They had yet to tell Abby about any of it, just waiting to see what would happen. It wasn't until one morning that they were leaving did Iris catch up with them.

"Barry, Caitlin, wait!" Iris called, and they turned around. Barry looked at her, while Caitlin folded her arms across her chest, posture immediately defensive.

"I just wanted to say: I'm sorry about this," Iris said, and Caitlin nearly snorted. No, she wasn't.

"Then why are you doing it Iris? Why uproot the only life Abby has ever known?" Barry questioned, and Iris frowned. She seemed to be choosing her words with care.

"A daughter has a right to see her mother," she said softly.

"I'm her mother," Caitlin cut in, staring at Iris. "And besides, didn't you try and be in Abby's life once before? How well did that end up working out for you?"

Barry squeezed his wife's shoulder.

"Well, this time I'm trying to do it right," Iris amended.

"Then ask for visitation rights," Barry snapped. "Ask to see your daughter every other weekend or something, instead of forcing her to move in with you."

"Besides, she's fourteen. I think it should also be partly up to Abby about what she wants to do," Caitlin chimed in, and Barry nodded.

"Absolutely," he agreed. Iris stared back in forth between the two of them and eventually sighed.

"Fine," she caved. "But I want to be there when you ask her."

Caitlin and Barry shared a look before nodding.

"Alright," Barry replied and, after arranging to meet at Jitters the following weekend, they all left.

XXX

The weekend came around much too quickly for Caitlin. Abby, whom they had told everything to, agreed to meet with Iris. Caitlin tried to not let that hurt her, knowing her daughter didn't mean anything ill by wishing to see her.

"You ready?" Caitlin asked Abby, and the fourteen-year-old nodded her head.

"Ready," she replied. They left and headed down to the car. Uncle Cisco and Uncle Hartley had volunteered to take Charlie to her practice, so the little girl wouldn't wonder where her family was headed.

By the time the three of them had made it to Jitters, Iris was already waiting outside. Caitlin sighed as she guided Abby to where she was.

"Hey, Abby," Iris smiled.

"It's Abigail," Abby replied, and Caitlin shared a look with Barry. That was new. Iris nodded.

"Abigail, of course. Sorry," she said, and Abby pushed passed her and walked into Jitters. She ordered a hot chocolate, while everyone else ordered coffee; she hadn't quite grown accustomed to the way coffee tasted just yet. After getting their drinks, they picked a table and sat down. Iris looked at Abby, who folded her arms.

"I dare you to ask me what you asked my parents. I dare you," Abby stated. Again, Caitlin and Barry shared a look with each other.

"Abb-Abigail, what do you mean?" Iris asked, and the teenager chuckled dryly.

"My mom tells me you want the chance to get to know me? That you want me to come live with you?" Abby asked, and Iris nodded, smiling hesitantly.

"Yes, doesn't that sound fun?" Iris asked.

"I can think of about a hundred other things that sound more fun than that," Abby said bluntly.

"Abby, where are your manners?" Caitlin asked, unsure of what possessed her daughter to talk to another person so bluntly. Abby shrugged.

"Mom, I have a couple of things to say. So, please bare-with me," Abby replied, before turning to look Iris dead in the eye.

"One, I have a mom and don't need a new one," Abby said, pointing at Caitlin. "Two, where were you when I was born? Why didn't you want to be a mom then?"

"Abby, you have to understand I was young and had no idea what to do," Iris tried, but Abby shook her head.

"I told you: it's Abigail. And, my dad was young, too. So was my mom. They still seemed capable of raising me. Then, you come back into our lives when I'm six, demanding my dad to just hand me over. You should know he'd never do that. So, I'm telling you this one and one time only: I don't want to live with you. I don't want you to have custody of me. I'm happy with my dad and mom. I don't have anything in common with you. Try coming back in about ten years and see if I changed my mind then," Abby said. She took one last drink of her hot chocolate before standing up.

"I'm ready to go now, dad," she said, and Barry just sat there, looking bemused. Caitlin was a bit quicker at understanding what was going on. She nodded her head, picked up her coffee, and shook her husband's shoulder.

"I think that's our cue to leave, babe," she murmured. Barry eventually stood up, and the family made their way out of the shop. Iris didn't follow them. However, Caitlin had a feeling this was far from over.

Author's note: So, I got two prompts about bringing Iris back in. I would love to see if you guys want me to keep her around for a bit longer. Also, I'm playing around with the idea of bringing Barry and Caitlin out into the field now that the girls are getting old enough to understand their parents' abilities. Let me know if you guys have any prompts. It's been very cute and fluffy lately, so if you want to see some drama and angst, just let me know! Xxx


	17. Chapter 17

Caitlin fastened her veil, pulling it just so. She smiled warmly at her daughter as she watched her. Today was Caitlin's wedding day, and her and Barry had asked their five-year-old to be their flower girl. Abby, who was excited to be a part of the wedding party, said yes immediately. Even though she may not fully understand the commitment Barry and Caitlin were going to make today in front of all their friends and family, she understood something important was happening. She watched as her mother added the final touches of her makeup, smiling as she did so.

"You look pretty, mommy," Abby complimented her. Caitlin turned around, bending down to hug her daughter.

"So, do you, Abs," she replied, and Abby laughed. Just then, there was a knock on the door, and Hartley's voice came calling through.

"Is it alright if Cisco and I come in, Cait?" Hartley asked, and instead of calling back, she made her way over to the door and opened it, smiling at her two best friends.

"Look at that smile," Hartley praised, kissing her on the cheek. When she let them in, Abby grinned at her uncles.

"Uncle Cisco! Uncle Harley!" Abby trilled, and Cisco laughed warmly.

"HI, sweet pea," he greeted her, bending down to hug her. After Hartley received his own hug, he stood back up, looking at Caitlin.

"You're beautiful every day, Caitlin, but today, you're exceptionally beautiful," he told her earnestly, and Caitlin blushed, smiling bashfully.

"Thanks, Hartley," she murmured, picking up her bouquet. She looked at her daughter.

"You ready, button?" Caitlin asked, and Abby nodded excitedly, picking up her basket of petals.

"Ready, mommy," she replied. The wedding party made their way out of the room they were in at the beach house they had rented out for the weekend, and down the stairs to where the rest of the audience was waiting outside. Caitlin heard the music start, signaling Abby's cue, and she squeezed her daughter's hand.

"On the count of the three Abby, it's your turn to walk," she told her, and her daughter nodded, bearing a look of pure concentration on her face. After counting to three out loud, Abby began making her way down the white fabric they had placed on the sand, acting as a walk way. Caitlin smiled with pride as her little girl dropped petals every few steps she took. She knew Abby was happy to be helping her mother and father on their special day. When they music shifted, Caitlin looped her arms through Hartley and Cisco's, and the three friends began their walk down the aisle.

Caitlin matched her footsteps with her two best friends, nice and easy, as they made their way towards the dock Barry and the minister were standing on. As soon as he saw her, Barry's face split into a wide grin as he held Abby's hand. Caitlin matched his grin with one of her own, and the only thing that kept her from sprinting towards her family was the gentle pressure from Hartley and Cisco's hands, resting against her forearms.

When they reached her soon-to-be husband at long last, Hartley and Cisco each kissed her cheek, and passed her off to him. As soon as her hands locked inside of his, Caitlin smiled. She was home. She saw everyone sit down out of her peripheral vision but paid them no mind. Today, it was about her and her family.

As the minister spoke, Caitlin felt her heart fluttering warmly inside of her chest. She thought about how hard she and Barry had worked to get here. A few months of Killer Frost being rogue, Iris leaving, a few kidnappings, and raising Abby as if she were her own. Which, she basically was. She thought about the long nights she spent, staying up whenever Abby was sick or fussy. About the nightmares Abby would wake up from, and Caitlin would sit with her and sing, until she fell back asleep. She thought about the depression Barry found himself in the first few months after Iris left. Realizing that everything that happened had led to them to this moment was what made Caitlin's heart swell to twice it's normal size.

When it came time for their vows, they had decided to keep them short and simple. Just a promise to love each other unconditionally, through whatever obstacles they faced in life. As Barry slipped the ring on Caitlin's finger, she smiled, feeling the cool band resting comfortably against her skin. A promise that she was his, and he was hers'. When they kissed at the end, Caitlin heard Abby's tinkling laugher, followed by a, "yuck!" and laughed along with her, looking at her daughter, who was covering her eyes. Barry bent down, scooping Abby up into his arms, and holding Caitlin's hand with his free one. As they made their way down the aisle, their friends and family cheered them on.

XXX

By the time the little family had gotten back out to the beach, the chairs had been cleared away, as had the dock the minister and wedding party had stood on. Caitlin was in a simple white dress, cutting off at the knees. Her hair was braided, with a flower resting in it. Her and Barry shared their first dance as a married couple with each other. As they swayed to the music, Caitlin laid her head on his chest, and he pulled her in closer in response.

"Penny for your thoughts, Mrs. Allen?" Barry asked, and she sighed contentedly.

"That sounds nice," she murmured, and he squeezed her hand gently, waiting for her to share what she was thinking about. She smiled.

"I'm just thinking how happy I am that we finally made it to this point. I've been thinking about how right it feels to be here, all day," she murmured. Barry brushed his lips across her forehead as they twirled around to the music.

"It does feel right," he agreed, and she hummed. He, very much like her, knew what they had to endure to get to this point, so she knew he wasn't taking any moment for granted. When their song came to an end, Cisco appeared, holding Abby.

"Abby would like a dance with her dad, and I'd like one with Caitlin," he greeted them, and Barry kissed Caitlin once, before passing her off to Cisco, and taking Abby from him. As they twirled away from Barry and Abby, Caitlin smiled warmly at her friend, who returned it.

"I haven't seen you smile as much as you have today. Not in a long time," Cisco murmured, and Caitlin felt her smile widen, if at possible, even more. She nodded her head.

"I haven't felt like I've smiled as much, either," she agreed, and Cisco grinned a little. They swayed to the music, trying their best to keep up with the beat. None of the people in the wedding party were particularly skilled at dancing, but especially her and Cisco. They worked hard to avoid crashing into other people.

"You know your dad would've been proud of you, right?" Cisco asked his best friend quietly, and Caitlin felt a lump rise in her throat. Swallowing discreetly, she grinned softly.

"Yeah, I know," she whispered, wishing, not for the first time, that he could've seen her on her special day. However, her mother had gotten to be there, something that utterly surprised her, but left her happy, nonetheless. That was good enough.

"And, Hartley and I are proud of you, too," Cisco carried on, and she looked at him curiously.

"You haven't had the easiest life, Cait," he continued. "You've had to overcome some tough barriers. I thought we lost you for a while there."

Caitlin sighed. "I know. When Killer Frost first emerged, I thought I had lost myself there, too."

Cisco shook his head. "I'm not talking about that, honey. I knew you'd come back to us. You always do. I meant when you had to watch Barry with his depression after Iris left. And, I had to watch you lose sight of yourself because of that. I wasn't sure if you were going to find yourself again, no matter how hard I tried to help you."

Caitlin stared at him, this man who had been more like a brother than anything else and smiled softly. She kissed his cheek.

"You're a really good friend, you know that?" Caitlin asked quietly.

"Duh," Cisco deadpanned, and they shared a secret smirk. Eventually, Hartley cut in, demanding for his turn to dance with bride. It seemed like Caitlin danced with everyone that night, from Hartley and Cisco, to Oliver and Joe. Eventually, she found herself back with her family. Barry was holding their daughter, who was resting her head in the crook of her father's neck, sleeping. It wasn't too long after that they ended their night, saying goodbyes to everyone who came and supported them.

At long last, they were on their way to the airport, getting ready for their trip as a family. Barry and Caitlin had planned on taking a honeymoon at a later point, but for now, they wanted a vacation for the three of them. As Abby rested in Caitlin's arms, sleeping soundly, Caitlin rested her head on Barry's shoulder.

"Hey, babe?" Caitlin asked softly.

"Hmm?" Barry hummed.

"I love you," she murmured, and smiled softly as he kissed her temple.

"I love you, too," he whispered. Everything was as it should be. Perfect.

Author's note: Prompt about Abby being a flower girl, and this was my take on it! Hope you like it! Getting to more prompts. If you have any, leave them in the comments! Xxx.


	18. Chapter 18

Caitlin watched as Charlie kicked the soccer ball passed the goalie, earning the final point of the game and securing the win for her team. Cheering along with rest of the stand, Caitlin felt pride swell up in her. She knew that out of everyone in her family, Charlie was the most athletic and skilled when it came to sports. Flushed with pride, Caitlin looked at Abby, and nodded at the fourteen-year-old, who was beaming.

"Let's go congratulate your sister hmm, button?" Caitlin asked.

Grinning from ear to ear, Abby nodded. They made their way from the stadiums, with Barry in tow, and walked down to the edge of the field, where Caitlin's other daughter was being congratulated by the rest of her team. Standing to the side, the small family waited for Charlie to notice them. Once she did, she grinned, and ran towards them.

"Mom! Abs!" Charlie squealed, laughing as she ran towards them. "We won! We won!"

Once she reached them, Barry scooped his youngest daughter up, matching her grin.

"You did great, Char!" Barry enthused, and Charlie continued to laugh. When he put her down, Caitlin hugged her daughter, smiling warmly.

"Proud of you, Charlie," she said, and Abby went in for her own hug, as well.

"Way to score the last point, Char," Abby praised her, and Charlie grinned at her old sister. Caitlin knew she was pleased to get praise from Abby, whom she looked up to daily. Once the coach had cleared Charlie to go home and she had said goodbye to her other teammates, scheduling a pizza party for the following weekend, the family made their way off the field, and towards their car. It wasn't until the reached the parking lot that things went south.

"Well, well, well, what have we hear?" A familiar voice called, and Caitlin looked up.

"Trickster?" Caitlin asked in alarm. Barry pushed Charlie behind him, with Caitlin following suit with Abby.

"The one and only, dearie," Trickster replied sweetly. Before they even had time to react, he threw out a little ball. It rolled towards them and Caitlin barely heard Barry shout, "get down!" before it went off, causing an explosion. Pushing Abby to the ground, Caitlin felt her ears ringing from the effect of it. She was disorientated by the time she got her bearings. Ears ringing, she spotted Trickster running off with her daughters.

"Stop!" Caitlin shouted, but she could barely hear her own voice. Groaning, she looked around, spotted Barry looking equally as disorientated as her. She crawled towards him and shook his shoulder.

"Barry!" Caitlin yelled, and he blinked, looking up at her.

"Go stop him!" Caitlin cried. "He's got Abby and Charlie!"

Barry nodded, making to stand up. He promptly fell back down. "I can't, Caitlin. Something in the ball is prohibiting me from accessing my powers."

Caitlin gulped, flexing her fingers. She couldn't feel the ice that swam in her veins pushing to the surface, either.

"Mine too," she whispered, blinking. Barry held her hand, and Caitlin pushed back tears. She needed to stay calm and collected, for the sake of her daughters. A feat easier said than done. Inhaling, she looked at Barry.

"Call Joe," she told him in a shaky voice.

XXX

By the time Joe and the rest of the team showed up, Caitlin's ears stopped ringing. Joe ran towards them, with Cisco and Hartley hot on his trail. Joe helped Barry up, while Cisco and Hartley tended to Caitlin.

"Caitlin? Caitlin, are you alright?" Hartley demanded, easing her up. She was shaky on her own feet, and held onto Cisco, who supported her.

"He took my daughters, he took my daughters," she whispered over and over. Barry, who was standing up as well, went to her side, pulling her into him.

"We'll get them back, I promise," Barry said softly, but she didn't feel much in the mood to be placated. She looked around, before disengaging herself from Barry's side.

"We need to get to Star Labs, now," she said firmly. Joe nodded his head.

"We will, as soon as the medic have looked you two over," he assured, but Caitlin shook her head.

"No time for that, Joe. Trickster's got my daughters," she emphasized. Joe looked torn, hesitating. But, the look on Caitlin's face seemed to be the deciding factor for him. Nodding, he jerked his head towards his car.

"Let's go," he agreed.

XXX

By the time they got to Star Labs, Caitlin's fear had turned into anger, and she was shaking to the core from the rage she felt. She rushed to her computer, Cisco right behind her, and they sat down, bringing up a map of the city. Caitlin wasn't sure how she was going to find her daughters, what with not having a tracking device on Trickster, but she'd be damned if she didn't try. She searched every corner of the map, looking for hiding places Trickster might go to.

Just then, their television flickered on, and Caitlin looked up at. Heart in her throat, she spotted Trickster, with her two daughters behind him, tied to chairs.

"People of Central City," Trickster began, and Caitlin's eyes were glued to her daughters. They looked unscathed, but terrified.

"I want the Flash and Killer Frost," he sang.

"Who?" Charlie demanded angrily, and Caitlin felt pride swell up in her for the second time that day. She knew that while Abby had an idea of who her parents were, Charlie had no clue. Barry and Caitlin had agreed to tell her when she was twelve, a year after when they started telling Abby. True, Abby had only known of her parent's powers; she didn't have a clue that they were superheroes who guarded the city.

"Flash and Killer Frost, kid," Trickster replied, and Charlie rolled her eyes.

"No clue who you're talking about," she muttered. Caitlin, while proud of her daughter, wanted to also tell her to not challenge him, that she had no clue the kind of destruction he could cause. Abby seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"Shh, Char," she said lowly, and Caitlin nodded a little.

"You'd be wise to listen to your sister," Trickster smirked, making his way towards Charlie. Anger flared up inside of Caitlin and, out of her peripheral, she noticed Barry's hand flex.

"And, you'd be wise to stay away from my sister," Abby warned.

"Good girl, button," Barry praised, and Caitlin shared a smile with him. Trickster looked at her for a moment, before rolling his eyes, and looked back at the camera.

"Flash, Frost, you have until sundown," he said, and the camera cut out. Swallowing nervously, Caitlin looked at Cisco.

"Tell me you can trace where the feed was coming from," she implored desperately.

"On it," he replied, typing away. Caitlin's fingers danced impatiently while she waited for him to find their location. A few beats later, he grinned triumphantly.

"Building, middle of the city," he said, and Caitlin nodded once, looking at her husband. He nodded at her, and flashed out, (powers working again, Caitlin noted), coming back a moment later in his suit.

"Go get in your suit, Frost," he said lowly.

"Don't need to be told twice," she replied, running off to go change in one of the spare rooms. She knew Killer Frost was desperate to come out due to the fear and anger she was feeling. It wasn't too much later that she succumbed to the darkness, welcoming the change in herself like an old friend.

When she emerged from the room she had been changing in, she ran back into the main labs, looking for Barry. Spotting him, she rushed towards him.

"All I know is Caitlin's mad as hell," Frost said, and Barry nodded.

"Trickster, an old foe, kidnapped our daughters today," he filled her in, and Frost felt her own anger.

"He took your daughters?" Frost snapped angrily, and Cisco walked towards her.

"Yes, and it's up to you and Flash to get them back," he informed her.

"With pleasure," Frost smirked. "We'll get them back and I'll make sure Caity doesn't get hurt."

Barry nodded. "Thanks, Frost."

They were soon off, Barry having picked up Frost. As they flashed away, Frost felt Caitlin's anger mixed in with her own, and knew she meant it when she said Caitlin wouldn't get hurt. Neither would her daughters, not if she had anything to say about it.

XXX

By the time they got to the building that housed Trickster and the two parents' daughters, Frost could tell Barry was equally as mad.

"Follow my lead in there, Frost," Barry said lowly, and she snorted.

"You follow my lead in there, Flash," she countered. They shared a look, and he nodded a moment later.

"Alright," he said quietly, and they crept inside. When they were inside the building, it wasn't hard to find where the girls were. Frost ran towards them.

"Are you two alright?" Frost asked, and she noted their look of confusion.

"Mom?" Abby whispered, and Frost smirked.

"It's kind of a long story, kid," she replied, before working about untying Caitlin's daughters.

Just then, laughter echoed around the room, and she looked up, planting herself in front of the girls, preparing herself for a fight. Trickster emerged from the shadows.

"Frost, Flash, welcome to the show," he grinned. Not waiting around a second longer, Killer Frost shot ice his way. He deflected it, and she frowned.

"Don't play dirty, Trickster," she muttered, shooting ice again. This time, a piece got lodged in his leg, and she grinned victoriously when he snarled.

"Hurts, doesn't it? Probably much in the same way Caity's heart hurt when you took her daughters from her," Frost snapped. Barry had gotten his girls free by this point and was helping them up.

"Stay behind me," he said lowly, eyeing Trickster. Frost looked at him, and they shared a quick nod.

"Do your worst, Frost," he said quietly.

"Only for you," she replied, and stalked her way towards Trickster. He rolled a little ball towards her.

"Frost, down!" Barry shouted. She had other plans. Recognizing the ball for what it was worth, she shot ice at it, encasing it as it rolled towards her. It stopped in its tracks and didn't go off. Trickster frowned.

"You weren't supposed to do that," he muttered.

"And, you weren't supposed to take my daughters, but here we are," Barry snapped.

"Dad?" Charlie asked in surprise, clutching his hand.

"Shh," Barry murmured, nodding his head a little at her question.

By the time Frost reached Trickster, it was a battle. From there, it was a flurry of fists, as they threw punches. Feeling Trickster land his own against her cheekbone, Killer Frost snarled, slamming her elbow into his face.

"Get the girls out of here, Flash," she trilled. "They don't need to be watching this."

He flashed away a moment later, after having scooped them up. Killer Frost turned her attention on Trickster.

"So," she began. "You like causing Caity pain?"

Trickster smirked, and threw another punch, landing it squarely against her eye.

"I like causing destruction," he replied sweetly. Killer Frost rolled her eyes. She ducked as his arm went swinging again, bending down low to avoid the hit. From this angle, she shot ice out, covering his legs in it; he yelped.

"Stop doing that!" Trickster hissed as he stumbled in the blocks of ice. Killer Frost's eyes danced with amusement.

"Sorry, pumpkin, but ice is kind of my go to," she sang. Her hair whipped around her just then, announcing Barry's arrival.

"Flash, where are the girls?" Frost demanded.

"With their family," he replied, and she knew he meant at Star Labs. She nodded once.

He took one look at her, wincing at what she presumed was her eye and swollen cheek.

"Trickster, stop hitting my wife," Barry snarled, putting cuffs on him. His frown just intensified.

"Not the outcome you were expecting, hmm, pumpkin?" Frost asked. He grinned this time.

"Oh no, you two are exactly where I want you," he replied politely, and it was her turn to frown.

"What?" Frost snapped. He directed his head towards the final ball she hadn't noticed. There was a timer on it. Barry understood at the same time she did. Scooping her up, he flashed them out of there. Killer Frost barely had time to take in her surroundings, (she was back at Star Labs) before he flashed off again. Blinking, he returned a few moments later, weighed down with Trickster.

"Did you have to lock him in ice?" Barry grunted, lowering him to the ground. Joe was quick to make sure the cuffs were in place. Killer Frost shrugged.

"It happens," she grinned. She felt her anger ebbing away, and knew Caitlin was coming back to the surface. Barry looked at her.

"Bring Caitlin back," he said, and she nodded, succumbing to the transition for a second time. Caitlin blinked, looking around for her daughters.

"Babies?" Caitlin asked, rushing towards them.

"Mom!" Charlie cried, running towards her mother, Abby right behind her. She wrapped them in her arms.

"Shh, it's okay, you're safe," she murmured again and again. Barry came and joined in on the hug, picking Charlie up, and holding her close. He looked at Abby.

"Good job protecting your sister, button," he said softly. She nodded, smiling shakily.

"You and mom would've done it," she whispered.

"So, you two are super heroes?" Charlie piped up, grin stretching itself across her face. Caitlin shared a look with her husband.

"Something like that," she replied, guiding her daughters over to the bay.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Cisco asked, and Charlie's grin widened.

"Definitely the coolest," she agreed. After checking over her daughters to see if they were hurt in the slightest, Caitlin deemed them unscathed; just shaken up. Hugging them close, she looked at Barry.

"Let's get out of here," she murmured, knowing they'd have a lot to talk about, but it could wait; right now, she just wanted to make sure her family was safe. He traced her swollen cheek and nodded.

"Let's go home," he agreed, and she smiled.

Home, they were going home. Holding her daughters' hands, the small family made their way out of the labs, and towards Joe's car, who offered to drive them back home. The nightmare was over. All that remained was the healing process. They were going to be alright.

Author's note: Prompt I got about Killer Frost and Flash saving their daughters, inadvertently using their powers in the process. I'll probably do another one, where they sit down and talk about their powers at some point. I just wanted the girls to see them for the time being. Hope you enjoy. Prompts accepted in the comments. Xxx


	19. Chapter 19

Caitlin was tired and sweaty, to say the least. Anybody would be after being in labor for fourteen hours. Holding Charlie more securely in her arms, she glanced up at Barry who was looking at her with a tender expression.

"You did it, sweetheart. I'm so proud of you," he murmured, brushing his nose against hers'. She smiled tiredly, humming softly. Barry got the hint and began singing, bringing tune to her tuneless melody. She looked at him, spotting the twinkle in his eye, and smirked softly.

"Oh, quiet, you," she muttered, knowing full well he was teasing her about her lack of ability to sing. He just laughed softly and carded his fingers through her hair. Sighing, she realized that, despite how tired she was, she wouldn't change a thing. Not for a second. Just then, there was a gentle knock on her hospital door. Looking up, she spotted Cisco and Hartley peering at her.

"Hi, mom," Hartley whispered, and she smiled.

"Hi," she said quietly.

"Are you accepting visitors?" Cisco asked softly, and she nodded.

"Of course," she murmured. They smiled and walked into the room completely. It was then that she spotted Abby holding both of their hands, watching her mother apprehensively.

"Hi, Abs," she said softly, and Abby looked up at her shyly.

"Hi, momma," she whispered, eyes round as she stared at the bundle of blankets in Caitlin's arms.

"Is that her? Is that my sister?" Abby asked in wonderment, and Barry smiled gently, going to pick his daughter up. He placed her on the bed and Abby immediately curled into her mother's side.

"This is Charlie, Abby," Caitlin said, and Abby stared at her baby sister.

"Her eyes look like yours'," Abby commented, staring back and forth between her sister and her mother. Caitlin smiled.

"I think she has Daddy's nose, though," Caitlin replied. Abby looked at her nose, then stared at her father's, eyebrows pinched together in the middle that clued her mother into the fact that she was thinking hard. After staring back and forth between them for several moments, she finally nodded.

"You're right," she whispered. Caitlin knew Abby was smart. She knew she understood that she had to talk quietly, or she'd risk waking up her sister.

"Do you want to hold her, Abs?" Caitlin asked quietly, and Abby looked at her in surprise.

"I get to?" Abby asked uncertainly, and Caitlin smiled encouragingly.

"Of course," she replied. She shifted around until she was resting more firmly against the bed, before looking at her eldest daughter.

"You must be really careful, Abby. Think you can do that?" Caitlin asked her daughter.

"I will," Abby promised seriously, look of determination etched across her six-year-old face. Caitlin smiled a little, looking up at Barry, who nodded his head in turn and walked towards them. He took Charlie out of her mother's arms carefully, rearranging her in his other daughter's arms. He made sure she had a secure grip, and that Charlie was resting comfortably, before stepping back. He placed his arm on his daughter's shoulder, standing behind her should she need his help for anything. Abby looked down at her sister, smiling softly.

"We're going to be such good friends," the six-year-old murmured. She began singing softly, and Caitlin looked at Barry, who bore a look of pride. It was easy to tell where Abby got her singing abilities from. The family stayed like that, for a solid hour. Abby held Charlie, while Barry held Caitlin's hand, and Cisco and Hartley took pictures. Despite her blatant protests about having her picture taken when she looked as gross as she did, Caitlin didn't mind. Not really. She was with her family and that was good enough for her. Sighing happily, she wrapped her arm tighter around her daughters, smiling gently. She knew she was in for long, sleepless nights, but she didn't care. Right now, she was just content to be sitting here with her family.

Author's note: Short one about Abby seeing her sister for the first time! Hope you enjoy. Prompts accepted in the comments. I have one or two I want to post that are my own ideas. Those will come soon. Xxx


	20. Chapter 20

Caitlin swung Abby's right hand, while Barry swung her left as the small family made their way to the library. Any other kid would probably want to go to the park on a Saturday afternoon, particularly with the sun peeking through the clouds but, well, Abby Allen wasn't any other kid. She was wise beyond her years, always seeking to learn more, to grow, to expand her knowledge. Even at the tender age of five, Caitlin knew Abby was an exceptionally bright child. Reading well passed her age, Abby was constantly seeking out bigger, thicker books to read. She would read one, quicker than Caitlin could get a new one for her, and demand for another book. Eventually, Barry suggested a family outing to their local library, so Abby could pick out all the books she could carry.

That's how the family found themselves walking into the quiet Central City library. Caitlin held Abby's hand as her daughter eyed the shelves in wonderment.

"Mommy, there's so many," she gasped, hand squeezing Caitlin's bigger one. Caitlin chuckled softly.

"I know Abs, and you get to choose five," Caitlin replied softly.

"Really?" Abby whispered excitedly, and Caitlin nodded a little, smiling at her daughter's infectious happiness. She let Abby lead the way to the section she wanted to browse first, Barry following behind them. Caitlin would be the first to admit she was simply happy with just watching how her daughter studied every book, touching them tenderly. After half an hour, she had picked out her first three. She had let go of her mother's hand, but Caitlin was keeping an eye on her, making sure she didn't wander too far off. Caitlin smiled as Barry wound his arm around her waist. Turning half way in his arms, she split her time between looking at him, and watching their daughter.

"We did good, babe," Barry said softly. She shook her head and turned completely in his arms, facing him directly.

"You did good," she murmured, and he smiled bashfully. He kissed her on her temple, releasing her.

"It's getting late, let's get Abby and head back home?" Barry asked, and Caitlin nodded. In the time it took her to talk to her husband, she had turned her back on her daughter. Realizing her mistake, she turned around quickly, only to find the row they were on empty. Heart beating faster than normal, Caitlin willed herself to stay calm.

"C'mon button, time to go," she called softly, walking to the end of the aisle and peering down. Abby wasn't that way. Turning to her left, she peered the other way. Nope, still not there. She looked at Barry.

"Where'd she go?" Caitlin asked hurriedly, not minding that she wasn't being too quiet in a library. Barry's brow furrowed.

"She was right behind you a moment ago," he muttered, jogging towards her. He peered around her and looked up and down the aisle that was perpendicular to them.

"Button, c'mon. Time to go home," Barry called, and Caitlin didn't have to work hard to hear his voice quivering with worry. Abby still didn't appear. Caitlin felt sweat began to pool in her palms as she realized she had never been in this position before. She had never lost Abby before. In a five-story library at that. Taking a deep breath, Caitlin looked at Barry.

"Let's split up. You take the left side, I'll take the right," she said as calmly as she could muster. The last thing she needed to do was panic. Barry wasn't doing any better than her, though. His nerves were etched across his face.

"Meet back here in ten minutes, alright?" Barry asked, and Caitlin nodded. They split up after that, with Barry taking the left. Caitlin turned towards the right, and began looking up and down the rows, calling out for Abby. She was about a third way down when she bumped into someone else.

"Excuse me, but you haven't seen a little girl, have you? Blue dress? She's five," Caitlin hurriedly explained to the older woman. She frowned, sweeping her eyes around the room, searching. She eventually looked back at Caitlin.

"No, I haven't. Who is she?" The woman asked.

"My daughter," Caitlin whispered, feeling fear root her in place. She glanced at her watch. Five minutes had already passed since she split off from her husband; seven minutes from when she realized she couldn't find her daughter.

"I'm Aggie, the librarian. I'll help you look," Aggie soothed, and Caitlin couldn't help as the first tear fell. She hoped Barry was having better luck than her.

"T-Thank you," she exhaled shakily. Aggie and she searched up and down the aisles, looking all around them. When her ten minutes were up, she barely had to look for her husband before she spotted him, running towards her. He looked absolutely petrified.

"I didn't find her, Caitlin," he muttered. Heart thumping, she started calling Abby's name louder.

"Abby! Abby, where are you?" Caitlin all but shouted.

"I'll go search outside," Barry said, and Caitlin knew he meant he'd use his powers to sweep the nearby streets and buildings, just in case. Caitlin nodded, and he all but flew out of the library.

Caitlin continued calling for her daughter, heart beating painfully in her chest. Just as she was about to call Joe and his squad, she heard someone calling her name.

"Mom, Mommy!" Abby called, and Caitlin didn't have to work hard to hear the terrified tone her five-year-old adopted. Caitlin spun around on her heel and saw Abby's little legs propelling her forward. She sprinted to her and picked her up, holding her close as she cried.

"Shh, shh, my button," Caitlin said softly, feeling Abby shaking in her arms.

"Where were you, Abby? And why didn't you come to me when Daddy and I were calling for you?" Caitlin demanded, feeling fear still rippling through her.

"I turned the aisle when you and Daddy were talking, to go look at other books. Then, I got turned around and couldn't find you. I started running down the rows, looking for you but you weren't there! And, and, I didn't know how to find you, momma!" Abby cried, and Caitlin shushed her with gentle, soothing words.

"Shh, button. It's okay. Momma's here," she murmured, rubbing her back soothingly. She spotted Barry running back into the library.

"Caitlin, I can't find our daughter," he called to her in a panic, but she walked towards him, Abby hugging her tightly.

"I found her," she soothed, and he all but snatched their daughter out of her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Abigail Allen, where were you?" Barry demanded, and Caitlin saw the way his arms were trembling, even as he held their daughter. She rubbed his back soothingly, explaining to her husband what had happened while Abby sniffled into his neck. He rubbed a soothing hand on her back.

"Shh, Abs, it's okay," he murmured, and Caitlin knew all three of them were just glad to reunite. After standing in a hug, with Abby sandwiched between her two parents, the small family collected their things, went to go check out her books, and left.

By the time they got home, Abby had calmed down somewhat but was still terrified to be apart from her parents longer than five minutes.

"Tell you what, button," Barry said, and Abby looked at him. "How about Momma and I make fort in the living room and the three of us sleep out here tonight?"

Abby nodded.

"Okay," she sniffed. "Can I read one of my books?"

"Of course, Abs," Caitlin replied gently. She stayed glued to her mother's side as they set up the fort. They collected dinner and drinks and brought them into the fort with them. When everything was deemed perfect by their daughter, the small family crawled into their fort, and ate. When they were through and had gotten rid of their dishes, Abby crawled back into the fort, and curled into her mother's arm, reading quietly. She drifted to sleep not too long afterwards and, after he moved the book to the side, Barry pulled his wife and daughter into his arms. Caitlin burrowed herself inside of them, making sure Abby was resting securely between them.

They didn't say anything, but both knew what today had meant. What had occurred could never occur again. They made a silent vow between them to promise to never let Abby get lost again. Sighing a little, Caitlin kissed Barry's chest, wrapping her daughter safely in her arms, before she, too, finally succumbed to sleep.

Author's note: Prompt about Abby getting lost. Hope you like it! Xxx


	21. Chapter 21

Author's note: Anon requested Abby trying to run away. I tweaked it a bit to Abby actually running away. Enjoy. Also, Barry's P.O.V.

Barry didn't know how lucky he had gotten in his life. He could sit there and try to wonder where it all had suddenly gone right for hours on end, but he had a city to protect, and a family to love. A family who needed him to be the best possible version of himself. He had a wife he adored, and two girls who made his heart melt. Even though his life hadn't started out easy, he wouldn't change one thing because it meant he wouldn't be where he was today. The only thing he would change if he could, he supposed, was his parents being alive. He was positive his mother would've adored Caitlin and doted on her grandchildren. But, even though they weren't there physically, he knew they were still watching over him and his little family. And that was enough for him to keep putting one foot in front of the other and moving forward.

He eventually stopped his evening musings and made his way down the hall to say goodnight to his girls. Charlie, the shy eight-year-old was reading quietly when he knocked gently on her cracked door. She looked up with a smile.

"Hi, daddy," she said quietly, and he smiled.

"Hey, Char. Just came to say goodnight," Barry replied, and Charlie frowned.

"I've got five more pages until the end of the chapter. I promise to turn out the lights as soon as I finish!" Charlie promised, and Barry was transported back to nights when he, or Caitlin, would have to bargain with Abby about when she needed to get to sleep. True, she often didn't ask to stay up only until she was through with the chapter; no, it was usually another hour or two that she was after. Chuckling softly to himself, he looked at Charlie.

"You promise to read only until the end of the chapter and then go to bed?" Barry asked, and Charlie bobbed her head.

"Cross my heart, daddy!" Charlie trilled, crossing her chest. Barry shook his head fondly.

"Alright, sweet pea. Get to the end of the chapter and then go to bed. I'll come check on you in a little while," he said, standing up from her bed.

"Night," Charlie mumbled distractedly, eyes already back on her page now that she had gotten what she was after. Barry smiled.

"Night, kiddo," he murmured, walking out of her room. He headed down the hallway, towards Abby's, sighing a little as he did. Abby was having a hard time her freshman year. It wasn't the course work, fortunately; Abby never had difficulty with her school assignments. No, it was the typical fact that she had a hard time socializing. There was a group of girls, according to Abby, who liked to tease her about her shy nature. Abby was tough, and Barry knew that she didn't want him to protect her, but he wouldn't be succeeding as a father if he didn't want to give those girls a piece of his mind.

He knew that that day had been rough. Abby had been even more quiet than normal on the drive back home. It was Barry's day to pick up his girls. Charlie had tried to engage her older sister in conversation a few times, but eventually gave up, when seeing Abby's heart wasn't into it. Making a mental note to sit her down this weekend and talk to her about it, Barry knocked on her door. When he didn't get an answer, he pushed open her door slightly.

"Abs?" Barry asked quietly, pausing on the other side of the door. No answer. Frowning, he pushed it open all the way. The light was off, but he couldn't see her outline lying in the bed so had no qualms about turning the light on. She wasn't in there.

"Abby?" Barry asked, heading out of the room and down the hall to where she shared a bathroom with Charlie. The light was off there, too. Frowning, he hurried down the stairs, passing his wife on the way.

"What's wrong?" Caitlin asked, but he merely shook his head, indicating he couldn't answer her right now. When he got down to their living room, he searched for his daughter, and came up empty. Heart thudding painfully in his chest, he hurried to the front door, to see if she was outside for whatever reason.

He nearly missed the note taped to the door but glanced at it last second. Tearing it off, he read the simple letter, feeling fear course through him.

I'm done. I'm leaving. -Button

"Caitlin!" Barry shouted, panic in his voice. He heard his wife come thundering down the stairs.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Caitlin demanded as soon as she had reached him. He showed her the note. She paled, and Barry flung out an arm to grip her when she seemed unsteady.

"I'll call Cisco, start looking for her," Caitlin said urgently, and he didn't need telling twice. He was gone the next moment.

XXX

Barry searched every street in Central City. He searched the treehouse behind the library that Abby sometimes read in. He searched all around the precinct. He couldn't find her. He was beyond scared now; he was downright terrified. He tried calling her cell again, but it went straight to voicemail.

"Pick up your phone, button," Barry muttered.

Barry flashed back to his house in time to see Joe pull up.

"Just canvased the neighborhood," Joe said, hurrying over to him.

"I checked the streets of Central City, couldn't find her," Barry whispered. He felt like he was about to collapse, and it was only Joe's hand on his shoulder, steadying him, that ground him.

"Easy, son, we'll find her," Joe said.

"Where is she, Joe?" Barry asked, feeling helpless. Was this what his dad felt like when he was alive? When he was alive and in prison, not able to help Barry with whatever struggles he was facing?

"I should've talked to her sooner, Joe. I knew she had a bad day at school. I should've done more," Barry whispered. Joe shook his shoulder a little.

"Listen to me, Barry," he said firmly. "This isn't your fault. All you need to concentrate on is finding your little girl and bringing her home."

Caitlin hurried outside just then.

"Cisco has Hartley checking their neighborhood. Just in case," she said lowly, and Barry didn't have to work hard to hear the trembling in her voice. Barry pulled her into his side and held her tightly.

"Where's Charlie?" Barry asked.

"Cisco's reading with her in the den. She knows something is wrong but he's keeping her preoccupied," Caitlin whispered.

"We'll find her," Barry soothed, hoping to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince his wife. Caitlin nodded. Just then, her phone rang.

"Hartley, hey," she said, stepping away from them and listening intently. Barry watched her for any signs and sighed when her face fell.

"Alright, thanks, see you when you get here," Caitlin muttered, before clicking off the phone. She looked at Barry and shook her head.

"Hartley didn't find her; he's on his way over," she murmured. Heart clenching, Barry nodded his head. They walked into the house and Barry listened as Joe called back up. He peered his head into the den and spotted a concerned Charlie looking at him.

"Daddy?" Charlie asked. "What's going on? Where's Abs?"

Barry walked to her and picked her up, hugging her.

"We're looking for her, sweet pea," he murmured, trying to soothe his frightened daughter.

XXX

By the time Hartley and Joe's squad had arrived, Barry was a wreck. Caitlin, bless her, was holding it together admirably. She was conversing with the veteran detective and his squad, while Hartley was rubbing a firm hand against her shoulder; Cisco was putting Charlie to bed.

Barry kept thinking about how he wished he could go back in time to the summer before Abby's freshman year. The family had taken a train ride to the lake, spending a week in a cabin. Abby was carefree, not worried about being shy. She had said it was the place she felt most safe. Blinking, Barry stood up to his feet quickly.

"I know where she's headed," he interrupted his wife. She blinked and looked at him.

"Go," was all she said. He nodded and hurried out of his house. When he was sure there were no cops by, he flashed away.

XXX

By the time he got to the train station, the train for Crystal City was about to leave the station. He hurried onto it, explaining quickly to the conductor that his runaway daughter was on it. She let him on with no hesitations.

Barry searched each row, coming up empty. By the time he was halfway down the train, he had a sinking feeling his stomach. What if he had been wrong? Just then, he heard someone sniffle, and a soft "dad?" being asked. Heart in his throat, he followed his daughter's voice down a couple more rows until at long last, he was looking at her.

"Abby," he whispered, letting a few tears fall.

"Hi, dad," she murmured, crying herself. He went and sat down next to her, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, and he felt her tears soaking his shirt.

"Shh, button, it's okay," he soothed, rubbing her back.

"I really hate those girls," she muttered.

"I know, Abs, I know," he murmured. She looked at him.

"You're going to make me come back home, aren't you?" Abby asked dully, and he gave a watery chuckle, feeling relieved that he had found her safe and sound.

"Afraid so, kiddo," he murmured, helping her stand up. He grabbed the bag she had placed next to her seat and slung it over his shoulder. By the time they were off the train, Abby had gone quiet again.

"Tell you what, button. I'm going to call Mom. Have her come pick us up. You and I are going to talk in the meantime, alright?" Barry asked gently, not wanting to scare his daughter. She nodded, seemingly resigned.

"Alright," she replied quietly. After calling Caitlin, who had assured him she was on her way, he sat down next to his daughter on the bench on the platform and looked at her.

"Why didn't you tell me it had gotten that bad, button?" Barry asked gently, and Abby shrugged a shoulder.

"I was handling it," she muttered.

"And, by 'handling it' you mean running away?" Barry asked skeptically, and she laughed a little.

"Seems a bit over the top, huh?" Abby asked, and Barry bumped his shoulder with hers'.

"Only a little," he laughed.

Abby nodded. "Yeah, I know."

They fell silent then, with Barry wanting to heal his daughter's wounds.

"You know, when I was your age, I too ran away," he began, and Abby looked at him in surprise.

"You did?" Abby asked.

"Mhm," Barry hummed. "I had my own set of bullies. It was their mission to pick on the geek as much as possible."

Abby chuckled. "I'm not a geek."

"I know you're not, button," Barry laughed. "But, my point is, it got better. This awkward phase, this pain you're feeling? It goes away. Life gets so much better. The people who make fun of you, end up stopping. They grow bored once they realize it doesn't get to you. By running, you've let them win."

Abby thought his words through, and Barry gave her all the time she needed. Eventually, she looked at him.

"Do you promise it gets better?" Abby asked.

"I swear, button," he assured. She nodded a little.

"It seems pretty miserable to let them win," she murmured, and Barry smiled.

"Absolutely. You're an Allen. You're tougher than them. Don't give them the power of hurting you," he murmured. Abby didn't say anything, just hummed and hugged her dad. By the time Caitlin showed up, sick with worry, she had dried her tears. Barry guided her to her mother, who hugged her tightly and begged her to never scare her like that again. Then, they were in the car and on their way home. Glancing in the rearview mirror at his now sleeping daughter, Barry realized she'd be okay. Like he had said, she was an Allen. An Allen could handle anything.

Fin.

Author's note: Bit of a tough one to write. Hope you like it. Prompts accepted in the comments. Have some to get to. Xxx


	22. Chapter 22

Caitlin straightened out her witch's hat, making sure it sat just right on her head. This year, the small family was going as the Harry Potter clan. Caitlin was Lily, Barry was James, and cute little five-year-old Abby was Harry. She had been wanting to wear the robes she had gotten from Disney World the previous summer, so Caitlin had suggested the perfect time to wear them was at Halloween. She had bought a pair of glasses for Abby to wear, drew a scar in the shape of a lightening bolt on her forehead, and would let her pick out a wand out of her collection. For their part, Caitlin and Barry both bought robes at a Halloween shop, and Caitlin tinted her hair red with washable hair dye.

As Caitlin put the final touches of her outfit together, she heard the little feet of her daughter running down the hallway and smiled.

"Walk," Caitlin called out, and she heard her feet stumble around as Abby tried to control her excited pace. She came into her room then, toothy grin on full display.

"Momma, are you ready?" Abby asked excitedly, and Caitlin turned away from her mirror to look at her daughter. She looked adorable in her Harry Potter robes. True, they were slightly too big for her, the sleeves coming passed her wrists, but the smile she gifted her mother with was enough to make anyone's heart melt. Caitlin bent down and pushed her curly hair back.

"Ready, button," she smiled. Abby bounced on the balls of her feet in anticipation as Caitlin straightened back up.

"Abs," Caitlin called, looking at her daughter over her shoulder before making her way to her closet. "Come here for a moment."

Abby walked to her, watching her.

"What, Momma?" Abby asked curiously. Caitlin pulled a wooden box off her shelf and bent down to where she was level with her daughter. She opened the box and smiled as Abby's eyes grew round.

"Go ahead, pick one out," she encouraged, and Abby ran her fingers over the five wands that lay in the box. She took several long minutes looking over them, touching them with care. She eventually picked out a long, mahogany wand, flashing her mom her toothy grin.

"This one, Momma," Abby said, and Caitlin laughed gently at her excitement.

"That one's yours' then," Caitlin declared, and Abby looked at her in wonderment.

"You…you mean I get to keep it even after we're through trick or treating tonight?" Abby asked, and Caitlin smiled.

"Yeah, button, you get to keep it," she murmured. Abby set the wand back in the box gently, before throwing her arms around her mother's leg.

"Thanks!" Abby squealed, and Caitlin patted her back.

"Let's go, button," she said, and Abby picked her wand back up, before holding onto her mother's hand and the two of them made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen where Barry, and Abby's uncles were waiting.

"There they are," Cisco, dressed as Sirius Black, said. Hartley, in his Remus Lupin outfit, grinned at Abby.

"Hey, Harry," he said, and Abby giggled.

"Uncle Re-Rem-Remus!" Abby stuttered, causing the adults to smile warmly. Caitlin walked over to Barry and kissed him on the cheek.

"Looking well, Mr. Potter," she murmured, and he kissed her properly in response.

"Back at you, Mrs. Potter," he whispered.

"Yuck! Kisses!" Abby giggled, and Cisco groaned.

"Yeah, yuck," he emphasized. "Don't need to see my best friends kissing."

Caitlin rolled her eyes at her friend, shaking her head fondly.

"Before we go, we need photos," Barry exclaimed excitedly, and Caitlin stifled a groan.

"Don't worry, Cait, you look gorgeous as ever," Barry assured, and she laughed a little; he at least knew her disdain for having her photo taken. Caitlin picked Abby up, holding her securely, while Barry stood next to her. Cisco took the small family's photo, then Hartley took one with him in it, then Cisco took one with Hartley in it, finally ending with Barry taking one of Caitlin, Abby, and her two uncles. Finally, the Harry Potter group was ready to go.

XXX

As they walked from house to house, Abby would go up to each door, with Caitlin standing a few feet away, and politely say trick or treat, before accepting her candy. Caitlin knew her daughter was shy, so was unsurprised to see the way she would fumble over her words. But, everyone thought she was adorable, so she didn't get her feelings hurt or become even more shy if one or two of the adults who were handing out candy laughed gently at her. By the time they were on the last street, Abby had grown tired, so Barry picked her up and carried her to the remaining houses, with Caitlin carrying her candy jack-o-lantern.

Throughout the night, a few of the other kids who lived in their neighborhood would compliment her on her costume, and she'd murmur her thanks, pushing her face into the crook of Barry's neck. Caitlin smiled fondly every time this happened. The adults received their own praise for their costumes as well, mainly from the other adults who understood who they were supposed to be a bit better. Caitlin hadn't really found herself with any friends in the neighborhood, but some of the other moms said she did a good job organizing their theme after Barry had told them it was all her idea. Blushing, much like her daughter, Caitlin said her own thanks, smiling kindly at them in turn.

When they reached their house again, Abby had just about fallen asleep. Caitlin took her out of her husband's arms and carried her upstairs. After getting her to bed, Caitlin cracked her door, leaving her night light on, before making her way back downstairs. Barry was sorting through the candy, making sure no pieces had already been unwrapped, and maybe stealing a piece or two for himself.

"You know that's for our daughter, right?" Caitlin quirked an eyebrow at him. He grinned, unabashed.

"Ah, what she doesn't know won't hurt her. My parents did it," he replied, and Caitlin laughed.

"Whatever you say," she replied. She went to change out of her robes and into her sweatpants and t-shirt, before throwing her hair up into a messy bun, and heading back into the kitchen. Cisco and Hartley had already left, so it was just Barry, Caitlin, and a sleeping Abby. She hugged Barry from behind, wrapping her arms around his chest.

"Hey, Cait?" Barry murmured, and she nuzzled into his neck.

"Hmm?"

"Happy Halloween," he said. She smiled.

"Happy Halloween," she murmured, feeling content.

Author's note: My prompt I had for myself. Hope you like. Prompts accepted in the comments. Xxx


	23. Chapter 23

Abby had been unusually quiet for the duration of their car ride home, Caitlin noted. It had been a couple of months since her daughter had runaway, and Caitlin had done everything in her power to make sure she never felt like she needed to do that again. Caitlin knew her daughter was quiet by nature, but since running away, she had tried to get her to talk more. Whether it was about her day, or what she wanted for dinner. No matter what, Caitlin worked hard to make sure her daughter continued talking to her. That's why, for the life of her, she couldn't figure out why she was being quiet now.

By the time they pulled up to the house, Caitlin had formed a plan. Looking at her now fifteen-year-old, (a thought that utterly terrified Caitlin), she cleared her throat.

"How about you and I talk after dinner, button? Tell me how your day was?" Caitlin asked softly. Abby blinked, pulling herself out of wherever she had gone. She looked at her mom, smiling softly. That smile soothed the ache in Catlin's heart, and she knew, that despite her not talking, she wasn't in any pain. Abby nodded.

"Alright, Mom," she said. She unbuckled and got out of the car then, with Caitlin following suit. Abby headed upstairs when they got inside, murmuring she was going to get some homework done. Caitlin nodded, and headed to the kitchen to start preparing dinner, after taking a detour and checking on her youngest.

When the family sat down for dinner. Abby worked hard to listen to what Charlie had to say about her soccer practice, Caitlin noted. Charlie seemed thrilled that her older sister wanted to hear about it and was even more thrilled when Abby promised to be at her game the following Saturday. Caitlin smiled softly, assuring her nine-year-old that the whole family would be there. She knew that when she turned eleven, Charlie could, if she wanted to, try out for the select team they had in Central City. She was ecstatic about that idea.

When dinner ended, Charlie and Abby helped their parents clear up, then Charlie went to go read the fourth Harry Potter book. She had started the series over, wanting to read it by herself. It was a little bittersweet to know that her youngest didn't need her help with the series anymore. Caitlin looked at Abby, who was looking at her in turn. She nodded a little and sat back down at the table, with Caitlin joining her.

"So, button, want to tell me what was on your mind in the car today?" Caitlin asked gently.

Barry paused from where he was washing dishes and looked up with a frown.

"Everything okay, Abby?" Barry asked, and Caitlin heard the concern laced inside the question. She knew he had been extra protective of Abby since she ran away, and knew his mind was on the girls who used to bully her. Luckily, they seemed to have stopped once Abby made it clear she didn't care what they thought, but Caitlin understood where her husband's fear came from; it mirrored her own fear.

Abby nodded. "Yeah, dad. I just wanted to talk to Mom about a boy."

Caitlin chanced a glance at her husband and nearly let out a peal of laughter at the horror stricken look on his face.

"A…a b-boy?" Barry spluttered, dropping the dish he was currently washing back into the soapy sink. It landed with a gentle thump, spraying his shirt. He paid no mind.

"And, I'm outta here," Barry muttered, hurrying away from the kitchen. Caitlin shook her head fondly at her husband's antics, before redirecting her attention back to Abby, who looked far too amused. They shared a secret smirk, before Caitlin cleared her throat.

"So, Abs, a boy?" Caitlin asked softly, and her daughter blushed, before nodding her head.

"Yeah," she whispered, ducking her head. Caitlin smiled.

"What's his name?" Caitlin asked curiously, noting the way her daughter grinned a little at the question.

"Drew," she murmured.

Caitlin took in the way her smile grew more pronounced when she said his name, eyes getting a faraway look. Caitlin didn't have to work hard to note how her daughter was feeling. She felt the same way in the early days of her crush on Barry; still did to this day, in fact. Caitlin smiled in return.

"And, you like him," Caitlin murmured. It wasn't a question.

"Is it that obvious?" Abby asked with a laugh, one that Caitlin mirrored.

"Only to me, kiddo," Caitlin promised. Abby nodded a little, before falling silent. She seemed contemplative, so Caitlin let her think about whatever it was she was thinking about. She'd come back to her when she was ready.

"What do I do, Mom?" Abby asked a few minutes later, and Caitlin cleared her throat.

"Has he asked you out?" Caitlin asked curiously, noting she'd have to talk to her husband about it if he had. It wasn't that she thought Abby was too young to date, she had started dating when she was her age; no, it was that her husband was most likely susceptible to a heart attack if Abby said she had a date. She wanted to prepare him.

Abby nodded her head a little. "He asked if I wanted to go to dinner with him this Friday."

"And, do you want to?" Caitlin asked. Abby smiled.

"Yeah," she whispered. A frown took over her face then. "But, Mom, what do I talk to him about? I have a hard time talking in general."

Caitlin smiled gently. "That'll come naturally once you guys start going on more dates. You'll learn to open up. Talk to him about your love for books, and school; your passion to educate yourself daily. Talk to him about Charlie, and how much she means to you. It'll come to once you start talking more."

Abby thought her words through, before nodding once. "Sounds easy once you put it that way."

"It is easy, kiddo," Caitlin said. Abby looked at her.

"Was it hard for you to talk to Dad when you two first started dating?" Abby asked curiously, and Caitlin thought about it.

"A little," she admitted honestly. "But your father and I had been good friends before we started going out, so it felt natural. Much in the same way it'll feel for you if you and Drew are friends before going out. Are you?"

Abby smiled. "Yeah. He sits with me at lunch and we share three classes together. We even study in the library together."

"See?" Caitlin asked. "Going to dinner will be a walk in the park."

Abby looked at her mom.

"Thanks, Mom," she whispered, and Caitlin squeezed her hand.

"No problem, button," she replied. They stayed there talking for a bit longer before Abby eventually went to bed. Caitlin finished the last bit of dishes before she, too, retired for the evening after checking on her youngest.

When she climbed into bed, she noticed her husband frowning.

"You alright, babe?" Caitlin asked quietly.

"Yeah," he mumbled petulantly, then thought better of it.

"She's not allowed to date until she's thirty, minimum," he muttered. Caitlin laughed softly.

"She's fifteen, and it's just dinner," she murmured. He frowned.

"Sure, just dinner now. Then marriage," he grumbled.

Caitlin rolled her eyes. "You're reading way too much into this."

Barry sighed. "We're meeting him, before they go."

Caitlin nodded.

"I know," she replied simply. She laid her head on his chest, and he wrapped a secure arm around her.

"I love you," she murmured sleepily.

"I love you, too, my Cait," he replied. Just as she was about to drift off, she heard him start humming.

"Da dum da dum," he hummed, and Caitlin rolled her eyes, laughing a little.

"They're not getting married next week, relax," she mumbled tiredly. The last thing she heard was Barry muttering under his breath about stupid guys, and she shook her head fondly, letting sleep take over.

Author's note: Prompt from anon about Abby having her first crush. Hope you like it. Xxx


	24. Chapter 24

Caitlin watched as Barry washed the same dish that had been in his hands for the past ten minutes. She knew her husband was on edge. How could he not be? They were about to meet Drew for the first time. Just then, the doorbell rang, and Barry jumped half a foot into the air. Caitlin bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing.

"Try to remember he's just a nervous as you are. And, don't go too hard on him, alright?" Caitlin asked, before making her way to the door and letting in the fifteen-year-old guy. She smiled at him.

"Hello, Drew," she said, and accepted the flowers Drew handed her.

"Hi, Mrs. Allen. Abby told me pink daisies were your favorite," Drew greeted her, and Caitlin nodded.

"They're beautiful, thank you. C'mon in, Drew," she said, and he followed her in, taking in their home.

"You have a beautiful home, Mrs. Allen," he complimented her, and she smiled.

"Thanks. And, you can call me Caitlin," she added. Just then, Barry appeared.

"Hello, you must be Drew," he greeted him, and Drew bobbed his head.

"And, you must be Mr. Allen," he said.

"Mr. Allen was my father. You can call me Barry," Barry replied.

"Abs, Drew is here," Barry called up the stairs, and Abby peered her head around from the bannister, before grinning brightly and walking down the stairs.

"Hey, Drew," she greeted him with a hug, and Caitlin felt her heart warm at the sight. Chancing a glance at her husband, she rolled her eyes as he frowned.

"Will you stop?" Caitlin mouthed once she caught his eye, and he frowned further, before nodding.

"Let's get into the living room, kids. I made some tea," Caitlin said.

Drew and Abby followed behind her, with Barry behind them. They all sat down, after Caitlin passed out the tea.

"So, Drew," Caitlin began. "Abby tells me she shares a few classes with you?"

Drew nodded. "Yes, English, History, and Biology."

"What's your favorite class?" Caitlin asked curiously.

"History," he grinned, and she matched it.

"It's a good subject," she agreed.

"The best," Drew said.

"What are your plans for the night, son?" Barry asked, and Drew looked at him.

"I was thinking pizza and a movie," he replied.

Abby nodded her head. "We're going to see the new film that was released last week."

Just then, Charlie peered her head in.

"Are you Drew?" Charlie asked, and he nodded.

"And you must be Charlie," he grinned at her. She matched it.

"I am," she replied.

Charlie sat down next to her mom, studying Drew.

"Don't hurt her," she said seriously, pointing at Drew.

"Char," Abby groaned, rolling her eyes.

"She raises an excellent point, though," Barry agreed. Abby looked like she was ready to melt into the couch. Drew chuckled.

"Trust me, I don't plan on it. I've liked your daughter for quite some time, sir. I'm not going to mess up my chance now that I've gotten one," he promised earnestly, and that eased some of the tension around Barry's eyes. Drew looked at Charlie.

"Got a boyfriend?" Drew asked, and Charlie scoffed.

"Boys are gross," she said, scrunching up her nose. Caitlin smiled warmly at her daughter, curious about something, but knowing she'd ask at a different time. Drew laughed a little.

"Can't argue with that," he agreed, and Charlie hummed. The family stayed talking with Abby and her date for a bit longer, before deciding they should leave if they wanted to beat the dinner rush.

"Remember, Abs, ten-thirty is your curfew," Barry said, and she nodded.

"I know," she replied, hugging him briefly. Caitlin still reveled in the fact that Abby didn't think she was too old to be hugged by her parents.

"I'll have her home at ten," Drew promised, and Caitlin nodded in approval.

"Thank, Drew," she replied. She knew they needed to go if they were going to catch their bus on time. Barry had originally wanted to drive them, but that thought mortified Abby. No matter how many hugs she gave out, she didn't want her dad being in the car with her on her first date. Caitlin opted for the bus idea, since it wasn't too far from their home, and Barry agreed, saying he'd just give Drew a ride back home instead of catching the bus that late at night. It was the best Abby was going to get.

After they saw them out of the house, Caitlin shut the door, turning around to look at her husband, who had a faraway look in his eye.

"You alright, babe?" Caitlin asked softly, walking towards him and wrapping her arm around his waist.

"Yeah, just thinking," he said wistfully.

"About?" Caitlin prompted.

"I miss the days when she'd wake me up because had a nightmare. Now she's on her first day and I'm the one having the nightmare. She's not my little girl anymore," he sighed. Caitlin kissed his shoulder blade.

"She'll still need her dad. She'll always be your little girl. We've just got to let her live her life as she grows up," she murmured, and he nodded his head.

"Yeah, I know," he said quietly.

"You've still got another daughter who thinks the whole world of you, don't forget that, either," she reminded him.

Barry laughed a little.

"Maybe we can build a fort with Char, like we used to do with Abby when she was little," he said.

"I'm sure all you have to do is mention the idea to her," Caitlin encouraged. Barry kissed her quickly, before walking off, calling for Charlie. She smiled a bit, feeling a little older than she had that afternoon. Her eldest was on her first date, and her youngest was growing up, too. She wanted to freeze time and keep them where they were. Knowing that wasn't possible, she just vowed to herself to enjoy the moments that she spent with her daughters, cherishing the times they came to her when they needed something. Everything else would fall into line. And that was good enough for her.

Author's note: Short prompt about the Allen's meeting Drew. I'll be getting to other prompts this weekend. If you have any for me, drop a comment. Xxx


	25. Chapter 25

Caitlin couldn't help but notice how her youngest was silent on the way home. It was usually Abby who refused to talk, but the tables turned today. Caitlin shared a look with her eldest, who nodded her head. The nineteen-year-old, who was home for the weekend from college, turned her head to her sister.

"Hey, Char?" Abby asked. Caitlin looked in the rearview and noted that Charlie didn't even look at Abby when she replied.

"Hmm?" Charlie asked.

"What do you say to you and I having a movie night tonight? It's Friday and we haven't done one in ages," Abby offered, looking at her mother briefly. Caitlin nodded her head, letting her daughter know she was doing the right thing. Charlie seemed to think about it.

"Can we skip the romcom?" Charlie asked, and Abby chuckled, as did Caitlin. Romance movies were not a favorite of Charlie's.

"Sure thing, kiddo," Abby replied.

That's how Caitlin found her two daughters walking to the den, popcorn and soda in hand. They decided they'd get their homework done on Saturday, and Caitlin didn't argue the point. She knew that something was bothering Charlie and she'd more than likely open up to her old sister before she opened up to her parents. Caitlin wandered into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around her husband.

"Hmm, hey you," he murmured, turning around in her arms and kissing her on the forehead. Caitlin closed her eyes on instinct, humming.

"Hey yourself," she murmured.

"Where are the girls?" Barry asked.

"Den. Charlie had another bad day at school today, and I think Abby wants her to tell her about it," Caitlin said, and Barry frowned.

"You don't think this is about her liking girls, do you?" Barry asked quietly. While Charlie didn't have a clue her parents knew, Caitlin and her husband had worked it out the year before. It didn't faze them. They loved their daughter, regardless of her sexual orientation. True, while thirteen was too young to date, Caitlin had picked up on the fact that Charlie might've had a closer relationship to another girl on her soccer team than the others.

"I really hope not, or I'm about to go full mama bear and march up to her school and demand they take action against her bullies," Caitlin said flatly, folding her arms across her chest. Barry chuckled and kissed her softly.

"Sometimes I can't tell who the real hero is, me or you," he said, and she rolled her eyes fondly.

"Let's order pizza for Charlie tonight. If Abby can get through to her, she might be willing to open up to us," Caitlin suggested, and Barry hummed his approval. It wasn't too long before he was calling their local pizzeria.

XXX

Abby and Charlie had just settled into the comedy film, and Abby kept glancing at her little sister, worried. True, the two didn't get to see each other as often now because she was away at school, the times they did get to see each other she cherished. That was why her heart broke at the fact that her sister was hurting, and she didn't know what was wrong. Eventually, she paused the film.

"Hey, Char?" Abby asked softly, and her sister looked at her.

"Yeah?" Charlie asked quietly.

"Tell me what's wrong, please," Abby said, and Charlie sighed.

"I don't want to dump my problems on you," she muttered, but Abby shook her head.

"You're my sister. Your problems are my problems. And, I know you're upset. I want to help, kiddo," she replied, and Charlie thought about it, before nodding her head slowly.

"You know Annie?" Charlie asked quietly.

"The girl on your team?" Abby asked, and Charlie nodded.

"Yeah, her," she whispered. Abby noticed Charlie's hands shaking at the same time she did. She reached a hand out and squeezed her hand.

"Whatever you have to tell me, just know you're my sister and I'll always love you," Abby promised. Charlie looked up at her with wide eyes.

"You know, don't you?" Charlie whispered, and Abby smiled slightly.

"I might know a bit," she replied gently. Abby was expecting a sigh of relief or something along those lines. What she was not expecting, however, was for tears to fill Charlie's eyes and come gushing out.

"Hey, Char, shh. It's okay," Abby consoled her, wrapping her arms around her younger sister, hugging her tightly.

"What are m-mom and dad g-going to say?" Charlie gasped, and Abby shushed her.

"You know that doesn't matter to them. Look at Uncle Cisco and Uncle Hartley. They're partners," Abby soothed, and Charlie nodded a little.

"I think it might be different. I'm their daughter," she said quietly, rubbing a hand against her cheeks.

Abby shook her head. "I can assure you that does not make it any different for them. They love you. Just like I love you."

Charlie took a steadying breath, collecting herself. When she had calmed down a bit, Abby voiced the question she feared most.

"What happened at school today, Char?" Abby asked gently and watched as her sisters' shoulders hunched forward.

"A few girls noticed Annie and I hugging. It-It lasted longer than a normal hug should," Charlie whispered, but Abby squeezed her shoulder comfortingly, indicating that she should continue.

"They teased us. I can handle what they say, but Annie was really upset. Spent all of lunch crying in the bathroom and I don't know what to do to make it stop," Charlie muttered. Abby's heart bled for her little sister. She wished, not for the first time, that Charlie didn't have to endure this kind of taunting. Nodding her head, a little, she thought over her words with care.

"You know it doesn't matter to your family, and it doesn't matter to your friends. Maybe if you and Annie sit down and talk, figure out your feelings, then it'll be a bit easier to deal with the bullies," Abby said. Charlie looked at her hands in her lap and sighed.

"You know mom and dad won't let me date Annie until I'm fifteen," she muttered, blush painting her cheeks. Abby smiled.

"So, you like her?" Abby checked, and her blush became more pronounced.

"Yes," she whispered, hands shaking again.

"There's nothing wrong with that, whatsoever," Abby said firmly.

"Promise?" Charlie whispered.

"Promise," Abby said with conviction.

The two sisters fell silent, with the occasional sniffle from Charlie. Abby chose her next set of words with care.

"Maybe you should talk to mom and dad tonight, Char," she said gently. Charlie looked at her.

"Will you stay with me while I talk to them?" Charlie asked quietly.

"Of course," Abby smiled.

That's how the family of four found themselves sitting down to a dinner of pizza. It took Charlie a little bit before she could open up to her parents. Abby squeezed her shoulder as she came out to them. Just as she had predicted, her parents told Charlie there was nothing she could do that would make them love her any less. She was still their daughter. They stayed up late talking, with Abby coaxing Charlie at first. The more she opened up, however, the more freely she began talking once she saw her parents not looking at her any less. They asked questions, and she had some of her own, but ultimately, they were still the same people they were before the conversation started.

"I've talked to Uncle Hartley and Uncle Cisco a lot about this," Charlie admitted.

"Oh, kiddo," Barry said. "I wish you had felt comfortable coming to your mother and I."

"I'm sorry, dad," Charlie said, eyes down. "I just didn't know how to tell you."

"And, that's okay," Caitlin murmured.

"Besides, we totally already knew," Barry grinned.

"Y-You did?" Charlie stuttered, and he nodded.

"Yeah, kiddo. Right around the time you started saying boys were gross and didn't stop," Barry laughed. Charlie matched it.

"And, you're positive you're not mad?" Charlie asked hesitantly.

"Oh, Char, no," Caitlin promised gently. "Absolutely not. The only people I'm mad at are those girls from school. If they keep bothering you, I want you to come to me, alright?"

Charlie nodded. "Thanks, mom."

The family talked a bit more before calling it a night. Abby, while exhausted, was happy she had managed to make it home this particular weekend. She knew her sister would be alright. She always was.

Author's note: Jesse, a prompt for you. You asked Abby giving Charlie pep talk about bullies and I included my own idea. Hope you like it. Bit nervous so hope the rest of you like it! Prompts accepted in the comments. Xxx


	26. Chapter 26

Author's note: Holiday prompt I had for myself. Is it the Holidays? No. Do I wish it was? Yes. Carry on.

Caitlin watched as Abby showed her little sister how to set the table for their Thanksgiving dinner. Caitlin couldn't quite believe that one of her little girls was twelve and the other was six. She wasn't sure where the time had gone but Caitlin had blinked and missed it passing her by. She kept one ear on her daughters while she took the turkey out of the oven. This year, Thanksgiving was at the Allen household and everyone they knew, it seemed, would be there.

"The forks go to the right of the knives, Char," Abby instructed, and Caitlin smiled fondly. Abby had picked up a lot of Caitlin's traits; like her perfectionism, for example. Caitlin, too, thought everything had to be just right or what was the point? True, she had lightened up considerably over the years and that was thanks to her husband. She didn't want Abby to develop that trait completely.

"Remember, Abs, it's okay if it's not perfect," Caitlin said, eyes on the turkey. She looked up in time to spot Abby staring at the knives, then her sister.

"Put them where you want, Char," Abby caved, and Charlie laughed. After setting the forks to the right of the knives, Charlie looked at her older sister.

"Now what, Abs?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Now, we've got to put the napkins in their holders. It's a very important job. Do you think you can handle it?" Abby asked.

"I can," Charlie vowed. Caitlin smiled at her two girls, before finishing up with the cooking. She had been up since four, making sure everything was just right. She had opted to stay in the kitchen while her family played their annual game of football, (honestly, what was the point of that sport?), making sure everything was running smoothly. She was desperate for the meal to be finished cooking, and she knew everyone was getting hungry. She had already kicked Barry out of the kitchen twice when he tried to sneak a bite. Just then, her husband walked in.

"Third time the charm, hmm?" Caitlin teased, eyebrow quirked.

"Guilty," he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her forehead.

"No, Cisco wants to know how much longer until dinner, actually," Barry clarified, and Caitlin bite her lip as she thought.

"Fifteen minutes, maybe? I just have to check the dressing really quickly," she replied, and, Barry nodded his head.

"I'll keep him at bay until then," he grinned. She rolled her eyes fondly.

"Thanks," she laughed. He nodded, grabbed a carrot from where Caitlin had been cutting them, and ducked when she went to go smack his shoulder.

"Delicious carrot," he grinned mischievously, then ran out of the kitchen. Caitlin laughed at his antics, before glancing at her daughters.

"All done?" Caitlin asked, and Abby bobbed her head.

"Yes, mom. We're just waiting on the food now," she replied.

"Shouldn't be too much longer. Why don't you two go out into the living room and see the rest of the family? I'll call everyone into the dining room when it's ready," she promised. Abby, who had been determined to prove herself as Caitlin's helper, looked like she wanted to disagree, then looked at her sister. They both knew Charlie was too little to carry any of the food dishes, especially the hot ones, but she'd want to if Abby was. So, Abby nodded and directed her sister out of the kitchen, leaving her mother to finish up the last bits. Caitlin sometimes forgot how lucky she was when it came to her family. Smiling softly to herself, Caitlin finished the last bit of the cooking.

XXX

After everyone was seated, per tradition, they all went around the table and said what they were thankful for. When it got to Abby, she quietly said she was thankful for her family, looking at each of them in turn. Hartley and Cisco smiled at their niece.

"We're thankful for you, too, Abby," Hartley said warmly. When it was his turn, Barry said he was thankful for being able to wake up every day to the best family on the planet, making Abby groan in embarrassment. Joe and Caitlin laughed. Cisco and Hartley added their own thanks, making sure to include each other. Finally, it was just Caitlin. She always got a little choked up every year when she said her thanks. She hadn't come from the easiest of families. Losing her dad when she was young, and her mom not knowing how to talk to her; it always left her floored how she hadn't been that way with her own children.

"Momma?" Charlie asked, and Caitlin blinked, realizing she had been reflecting when she was supposed to be talking. She spotted everyone looking at her and grinned apologetically.

"Sorry," she laughed a little. "I'm thankful for you. All of you. This is the best family I've ever had."

Barry squeezed her hand, knowing what she meant. Hartley and Cisco smiled at her, and Abby nodded.

After that, they began to eat. Wally, Jesse, and Barry were already on their second helpings before Caitlin even finished half her plate. She caught Joe's eyes and they shared a secret smirk. Laughter filled her dining room, and Caitlin could've easily just have sat back and watched her family. Abby and Charlie were laughing at something Hartley was saying; Barry was racing Wally on their second helpings, Jesse had given up, it seemed; Cisco and Joe were talking; that left Caitlin, who was just looking around her, simply awestruck that this was her life.

By the time dinner was through, it had gotten late. Caitlin knew she needed to get her daughters to bed and clean the kitchen. Unsure as to where to start first, she looked around, before Abby spoke up.

"Mom, you've worked the hardest today. I'll get Charlie ready for bed," she said. Caitlin smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks, button," she murmured, feeling touched. Barry, Cisco, and Hartley stood up.

"We're going to follow Abs' lead and tell you to relax while we clean the kitchen," Barry said. She looked at him.

"No cheating," she replied, and he laughed.

"I know. This isn't my first time cleaning up a kitchen without cheating," he replied. They left the room. It was just Joe, Wally, Jesse, and Caitlin. Iris, while invited, had said she'd be celebrating Thanksgiving with her new husband's family. Caitlin was happy for her, she truly was. While things had yet to balance out completely, they were seemingly starting to reach an understanding.

"We're going to get out of here," Wally said, standing up. Jesse followed his lead and hugged Caitlin.

"Bye, guys," she murmured, hugging Wally next. Wally looked at Jesse when he released Caitlin.

"Race you?" Wally asked.

"Thought you'd never ask," Jesse smirked.

"Oh, guys, wa-"Caitlin began, but it was too late. They were gone in a flash of lightening.

Caitlin looked at Joe, and he just rolled his eyes.

"Three speedsters for kids. What did I do to deserve that?" Joe joked, and Caitlin let out a peal of laughter.

Just then, Hartley walked in, carrying a bottle of wine.

"Figured you could use a glass…or bottle," Hartley said, smirking at Caitlin. She rolled her eyes.

"A glass is all I need," she laughed, accepting the glass and bottle he handed her. She poured herself a glass, then handed it off to Joe so he could have some if he so wanted.

When it was just the two of them again, sipping their wine, Joe cleared his throat.

"You did good, Caitlin," he said, smiling at her. She looked at him.

"We all did," she replied, knowing he was meaning about her two daughters; her family.

"Those kids adore you," he added warmly, and Caitlin grinned.

"Thanks," she murmured. They fell silent then, enjoying the quiet that was settling in on them. Eventually Joe, too, left. Hartley and Cisco walked back into the dining room, Barry following behind them.

"Kitchen's clean," Hartley said, waving his arms with flourish.

"Thanks guys," Caitlin replied gratefully. Her back ached from standing on her feet all day, and she was tired. However, she wouldn't change a thing about the day. It was one of her favorite days out of the year, after all. Hartley and Cisco didn't stay around long after that, just long enough to say a quick goodbye to Abby when she came back downstairs after putting Charlie to bed. Abby hugged her uncles.

"See you guys for Charlie's soccer match next week," she said, and they nodded.

"See you then, Abs," Hartley replied, before walking out of the house hand-in-hand with his husband.

"Char is asleep," Abby said.

"Thanks, button," Caitlin replied. She took another sip of her wine, before standing up.

"Let's go upstairs and to bed ourselves," she said. "Busy day tomorrow with decorating the house."

Barry nodded, and Abby followed suit. The three of them headed upstairs, and Caitlin hugged her daughter goodnight, telling her to not stay up too late reading. She promised she wouldn't.

When it was just Caitlin and her husband in their bedroom, they changed, and Caitlin crawled into bed, tucking herself into Barry's open arms. She closed her eyes, snuggling herself further into his chest.

"Hey, Cait?" Barry asked.

"Hmm?" Caitlin murmured sleepily.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

Fin.

Author's note: Prompts accepted in the comments.


	27. Chapter 27

Caitlin studied her daughter's reflection as Abby put in the last piece of her floral headpiece. Caitlin always knew this day would come, she had just hoped it wouldn't come quite so fast.

"You look radiant, button," Caitlin said softly, tears welling in her eyes. Abby met her mother's eyes in the mirror and smiled softly.

"Thanks mom. Are you alright?" Abby asked quietly, and Caitlin nodded, chuckling a little at her weepy behavior.

"I'm fine, Abs. Just, proud of you. I can't believe it's your wedding day," Caitlin murmured, squeezing her twenty-five-year old on her shoulder. Before Abby could reply, there was a small knock at the door.

"Guys, can I come in?" Charlie asked.

"Is it just you, Char?" Caitlin asked the nine-teen-year old who had flown in the week before for the wedding festivities.

"Yes. Well, Uncle Hartley is with me but…" Charlie amended. A quick look at her oldest told Caitlin that it was okay for him to be in the room as well.

"Come on," she replied, and the door opened. Charlie gasped as she saw her old sister.

"You look stunning, Abs," she grinned, and Abby laughed a little.

"So, do you, maid-of-honor," she replied.

"I can't believe you put me in a dress," Charlie joked.

"I can't believe you haven't set it on fire, yet," Abby joked back, and Caitlin shook her head fondly at her two daughters.

"Did Jenny make it to her seat okay?" Caitlin asked Charlie. Jenny had been her partner for the past two years. They had met as seniors in high school, then ended up getting into the same college.

"Yes, Uncle Cisco took her to it," Charlie replied, smiling slightly.

"Who knows, Char, maybe you'll be the girl who catches the bouquet tonight," Abby smirked.

"Abby," Charlie groaned. "Can we not? It's your big night tonight. Let's just focus on that."

Hartley laughed as he twirled Abby around. "I told you the shoes worked perfectly with the dress, Abs. Did I not?"

"No, you did. I'll learn to trust your advice from now on, Uncle Hartley," Abby smiled.

They stayed talking for a bit longer before music started playing softly. Hartley hugged Abby gently.

"I got to get out there. Knock em' dead," he grinned. After he left the room, Charlie looked at her older sister.

"My cue is in about three minutes. Mom needs to get to her seat. Dad is waiting outside for you," Charlie said, and Abby nodded. Caitlin watched as she started taking a couple of deep breaths and smiled gently.

"It's just Drew. The guy you've been crazy about since high school. All you have to focus on is you guys," she reminded her daughter softly. Abby nodded. The music changed, and Charlie directed Caitlin out of the room. As the door shut again, Caitlin bumped into Barry, who was pacing back and forth.

"Easy. You'll tear a hole in the floor," she laughed softly.

"Can you believe she's getting married?" Barry inquired, and Caitlin rolled her eyes fondly.

"You've asked me that at least once a day since Drew asked for your blessing; three times today in general. Breathe. It's okay," she murmured, kissing him on the cheek softly. He took in her appearance, smiling softly.

"Still the same beautiful woman I fell in love with that night in my apartment all those years ago," he murmured, and she knew that, while already heightened, her emotions were about to get the best of her and run completely rampant.

"I love you," she mouthed, before ducking away from him and walking down the aisle and to the first row where she was joined by Hartley and Cisco.

"You look gorgeous, Cait," Cisco murmured.

"Wait till you see Abby," she replied, and he squeezed her hand gently. The music changed, and Caitlin turned around in her seat to watch as Charlie made her way down the aisle slowly. She smiled with pride at how determined she looked. Caitlin knew Charlie wanted everything to go perfect today, for Abby. When Charlie reached her place on the platform, she looked at Caitlin, and smiled. Caitlin returned it. Then, everyone was standing up and looking towards the back aisle where Abby was standing. It was in that moment, that exact moment, that Caitlin counted her blessings. Two daughters who she simply adored to the end of the earth. A husband who loved her unconditionally, and she him. Everything was perfect.

As Abby walked down the aisle, arm looped through her fathers', Caitlin got flashbacks to the shy five-year-old who wanted nothing more than to build a fort in her living room with her parents. She knew that she'd be melancholy the whole day, but even she couldn't have guessed just how much she'd be reminiscing. By the time Abby and Barry made it to Drew, and Barry passed her off to him, Caitlin was already crying. Cisco patted her sympathetically on the shoulder, wiping a few tears away himself. Barry came and sat by her, pulling her into his side and kissing her on the temple as the minister began to speak.

XXX

The reception was in full swing by the time Abby and Drew made it back from their pictures. Caitlin and the rest of the family had already taken theirs with them; these were just some the couple wanted of themselves. Everyone began eating as soon as they arrived, gentle conversation flowing through them. Barry gave his speech, followed by Charlie's. Then, it was time to open the dance floor. Caitlin watched as Barry danced with Abby, twirling her around the dance floor. He was talking softly to her, and when the song ended, Abby hugged him tightly, mouthing, "I'll always be your little girl". Caitlin knew today of all days was hard for Barry; she didn't even want to imagine how he'd be on Charlie's wedding day.

Soon, everyone was dancing. Barry and Caitlin had made it to the dance floor themselves and were swaying in time to the music. Eyes scanning the room, she watched as both of her daughters danced with their respective partners, feeling pride swell inside of her.

"We did good, didn't we?" Caitlin asked softly. Following her line of sight, Barry hummed, kissing her forehead.

"We did great, my Cait," he murmured. She smiled.

And, just as Abby had predicted, Charlie caught the bouquet. Spotting the look of panic on her face, Caitlin laughed as her daughter tossed the bouquet to the next available person, before kissing Jenny.

"We'll cross that bridge later," Charlie laughed. Abby just rolled her eyes. Everything was perfect.


	28. Chapter 28

As Barry watched Cisco test Abby for the same meta human gene he had, he realized this is what he had been afraid of most. Not Abby being a speedster, but rather Abby being out on the field, where she could get hurt like Barry. True, if she did have the gene, her abilities to heal would match his. That offered a small sliver of hope. Just then, Cisco smiled at his thirteen-year-old, telling her he'd be back in a moment. He made his way to Barry, who was waiting on pins and needles.

"Well?" Barry asked quietly once Cisco reached him. By the look on his face, Barry could tell he wasn't going to like the news Cisco would be delivering.

"Abs has the gene," Cisco replied quietly, and Barry sighed. He looked at his daughter, who was sitting on the bed in the bay. He didn't want her to have these powers. Not in the slightest. Not because he didn't think she could handle them, but because he didn't want her to have to handle them.

"You sure, man?" Barry asked, and Cisco nodded.

"Yes, ran the test three times. Each time the results were the same," he replied. Barry ran a hand over his face, sighing. He nodded before clapping Cisco on the shoulder.

"Thanks," he muttered. He made his way to his daughter, who was watching him curiously.

"Dad?" Abby asked. "Why was Uncle Cisco running all those tests? Three times, at that."

Barry sighed as he looked at his daughter. He had never wished for this. Had never wanted either of his daughters to possess his powers. Thinking through his words, he nodded a little before clearing his throat.

"Do you remember how you have been in one place one minute, then, quite literally, another place the next?" Barry asked. Abby nodded.

"What does it mean?" Abby asked curiously.

"It means you hold the same powers I do, button," Barry replied quietly.

"You-you mean I'm a speedster?" Abby asked, wonderment shining on her face. Barry wanted to tell her that it wasn't a good thing, that she shouldn't be excited. However, he knew that was a blatant lie. Having these powers had been the second greatest gift he was ever blessed with. Caitlin and his family were the first.

"Yeah, button, it means you're a speedster," he replied quietly. Abby's face morphed into a grin, excitement etched into her features.

"That means I get to be a super hero like you, right?" Abby checked. Barry looked at her, wanting to be firm in his decision, but noted just how excited his little girl looked. She hadn't been that excited in a long time. He sighed.

"It means we have to train you," he hedged, wanting to answer her question, but wanting to be honest, at the same time.

"I can handle that," Abby promised. He looked at her, then Caitlin, who walked into the cortex just then.

"Does she?" Caitlin asked, and Barry knew what she was after, even if she didn't complete her sentence.

"Yes," he replied, and Caitlin sighed, shoulders hunching inwards.

"No," she whispered, and Abby looked at her.

"Aren't you proud, mom?" Abby asked quietly, and Caitlin walked towards her, squeezing her shoulder.

"Of course, I'm proud of you, button," Caitlin murmured, looking at her daughter. "It's just, this is a huge responsibility. I don't want you to have to face it."

"I can handle it, mom," Abby replied, the thirteen-year-old's determination reminding Barry so much of his own in that moment.

"We know, button," Barry assured her. "It's just that, you shouldn't have to. You're thirteen, you should still be enjoying being a teenager." A thought, Barry realized, that equalized his petrification of her being a speedster.

Abby laughed. "C'mon dad, when have I ever enjoyed my age?"

Caitlin matched their daughter's laughter with soft chuckles of her own, but Barry didn't have to work hard to hear the apprehension lurking behind her gentle laughter. He interlocked their fingers together, squeezing her hand softly.

Barry knew his wife was worried about their other daughter having powers too, particularly her gene. While she was still too young to search for the meta human gene, Barry knew they were going to have to face that obstacle one day; much in the same way they were facing the obstacle with Abby's powers now.

"When do we get to train?" Abby asked curiously, excitement still etched into her features. Barry looked at his wife, who sighed, before nodding.

"We'll start this weekend," she promised, and Abby grinned. Barry wondered what they were getting themselves into.

XXX

The following weekend came around soon, far too soon for Barry's liking. Saturday morning dawned bright and early, and found Barry with his daughter, Caitlin, and Cisco out in the very same field Barry trained in when he first became a speedster. Despite wishing to be there for her training, Hartley knew someone needed to be with Charlie, so volunteered to watch her for the duration of the day.

"Alright, Abs, this is important," Barry said, lining up next to his daughter. She looked at him.

"Okay," she replied seriously, knowing to not take her training lightly.

"I need you to run to the end of the field. We need to see just how fast you are," Barry said. Abby grinned.

"I can do that, dad," she vowed, turning to face the end of the field. Barry, heart in throat, nodded his head.

"On the count of three, then," he replied. He counted to three slowly, not wishing to see his daughter run, but knowing he had to. By the time he reached three, she was gone in a flurry of electricity.

"Is that really what I look like when I run?" Barry asked, dumbfounded by the sheer speed his daughter held.

"Yes," Cisco and Caitlin replied simultaneously. He looked at his wife, who was tracking her daughter's speed.

"You alright, Cait?" Barry asked quietly.

"Mhm," she murmured, concentrated on the task at hand; he knew better than to distract her anymore. Just then, Abby came back to him, skidding to a stop. She overshot her speed, however, and fell to the ground. Heart clenching, Barry dropped to his knees next to her, looking over his daughter for any sign of injury.

"Are you alright, button?" Barry asked desperately, worried that she was hurt. As a father, this was harder to watch than he imagined it'd be.

"Yeah, dad," Abby replied, looking at her knee. "Just scraped my knee up a bit."

Barry followed her line of sight and noticed her knee bloody and bruised. He hissed.

"Alright, no more training," he panicked, but, surprisingly, Cisco held his hand up.

"Barry, we have to let her train. I know she's your daughter, and you worry endlessly about her, but we need to train her," he encouraged. Barry looked at him, then at his daughter, who was smiling.

"Already healed, dad," she promised, showing him her leg and, it was. He nodded, looking at Caitlin, who was watching the scene unfold. They shared a look, communicating with their eyes, before Barry took a deep breath, calming down his heartrate.

"Alright, again, button. And try to stop yourself a bit sooner on your way back," he said. Abby nodded her head, turning around and flashing off again. He watched her electricity dance around the field. When she ran back to him, he heard her panicked voice, saying this time she couldn't stop. He watched as she shot passed them, running to the opposite end of the field.

"Dad!" Abby cried, and he sped around, catching up to her. "I can't stop!"

"Hold on, button," he encouraged, before throwing out an arm and catching his daughter. She stumbled around with an "oof", before coming to a stop. She looked at her dad apprehensively.

"Oops," she muttered. After checking her over, Barry chuckled a bit.

"Abs, you're a mess," he murmured, and she laughed.

"I'm getting the hang of it though, right?" Abby checked. Not wishing to discourage his daughter, he smiled slightly.

"Yes, and you're going to improve each day," he replied. Just then, Caitlin came running up to them.

"Okay, button, quit trying to give me a heart attack," she muttered. Barry laughed, kissing her temple.

"Sorry, mom," Abby grinned apologetically. Caitlin nodded, laughing a bit.

"Again," she encouraged, and Abby lined up, getting read to run off again. They spent the better part of the day training with their daughter, helping her as she began to understand her abilities a bit more. It was mainly Cisco and Barry who were helping her; Caitlin was busy trying not to have a heart attack after every time she fell or overshot her running. By the time evening fell, the small group of people decided to call it a day and pack up.

"Do we get to train again tomorrow?" Abby asked excitedly, and Barry nodded.

"Yeah, button, we get to train again tomorrow. And, after school, when your homework is completed," he promised. A grin morphed across his daughter's face, and he bumped his shoulder with hers'.

"What do you think, Abs? Your powers are pretty cool, aren't they?" Cisco grinned.

"Definitely the coolest, Uncle Cisco," Abby replied. Barry smiled softly, glancing at his wife who was staring at her daughter proudly. He knew in that moment that Abby would be alright. After a bit more training, she'd soon come to terms with her powers and how they operated. Even though he was a nervous wreck over the fact that she could get hurt by her powers or worse, a meta human, Barry knew in that moment that he should just enjoy the pride he felt. So, he did.

Author's note: A couple of you have asked about the daughters' having their parents' genes. I'm going to play around with powers for them. More to come. If you want to see more prompts about them having powers, just drop a comment. Hope you enjoy. Xxx


	29. Chapter 29

Caitlin kept a skilled eye on her two daughters, watching them stare at the show, entranced. She knew that, while already having been to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter before, Abby was absolutely delighted to come back. And, it was Charlie's first time. She was five – the same as Abby when her parents first took her. She felt Barry wrap an arm around her waist from where they were standing, and she looked at him.

"It was a great idea, Cait," he murmured, and she looked at him curiously.

"Brining the girls here," he clarified. "For Charlie's first experience at the park and for Ab's second."

Caitlin traced lazy patterns up her husband's arm, noting the look of pride he wore when he watched the way his two daughters interacted with one another. They never fought – never so much as raised their voice to one another. Caitlin knew they had lucked out extremely well by the age difference between her two girls. She sighed happily, kissing her husband's cheek; lips brushing over the barely there stubble.

"Thanks," she murmured, and he squeezed her hip gently. Just then, the choir show came to an end and Caitlin, and Barry, cheered along with their two daughters. Caitlin watched as Abby guided Charlie forward. Charlie hugged her sister's leg shyly as Abby handed over Charlie's autograph book to the performers. They smiled kindly at the little girl, signing her book in turn. When it was handed back to her, Abby guided Charlie to where their parents had been off to the side, watching the interaction.

"Did you get their autographs, kiddo?" Barry asked, crouching down to where he was eye level with his youngest. She giggled and jumped at him for a hug, allowing her father to scoop her up and toss her, catching her as she came back down.

"I got all their autographs, daddy!" Charlie confirmed, and Barry grinned at his youngest.

"Good job, kiddo."

Caitlin looked at Abby, who was watching the scene with a smile.

"What about you, button? Do you want their autographs, too?" Caitlin asked, but Abby shook her head.

"Ah, no, mom, I'm too old for that," she began, but Caitlin held a hand up.

"You're eleven, button. Autographs are still deemed appropriate at this age," she reminded her daughter.

"Really?" Abby asked, hesitant.

"Really," Caitlin affirmed, squeezing her daughter's shoulder. An idea came to her just then.

"In fact," she began. "What does our family say to a healthy competition?"

Abby looked at Caitlin curiously, as did Barry.

"And what, exactly, do you have in mind, babe?" Barry asked in amusement and Caitlin grinned mischievously.

"We spilt up, each taking one of the girls, and give them opportunities to get as many autographs as they can. Whoever the losing parent is, owes dinner," Caitlin replied. Barry smirked.

"Game on," he whispered. Abby looked at her mom.

"Who's team am I on?" Abby asked carefully. Caitlin looked at her daughter, heart catching in her throat, and for a moment she was overcome with such a strong image of when Abby was a scared little girl who thought there was no way her mom could love her two daughters equally. She smiled slightly, squeezing her shoulder.

"Why, mine, of course," she murmured. Abby's eyes lit up and she grinned, too.

"Does that mean I'm on daddy's team?" Charlie asked, and Barry nodded.

"Yep, kiddo. You and I. The dynamic duo," he grinned.

"The dynamic duo!" Charlie replied, and, even though she didn't know what the words meant, Caitlin knew her daughter was happy to be with her father. Taking her hand, he looked at Caitlin and Abby.

"Meet you guys back here in an hour?" Barry checked, and Caitlin nodded.

"Sounds perfect. Now…bye!" Caitlin called, and her and Abby took off. Abby laughing clued Caitlin into how carefree her normally shy and reserved daughter was feeling. It left a bubble of pride glowing inside of her to know that she could have her daughter not remember what she's like away from family.

As the mother and daughter trekked their way across the park, the came across numerous different workers in witches and wizards robes. With some gentle encouragement from her mother, Abby got everyone she saw to sign her book. By the time their hour was nearing the end, Caitlin looked at all the signatures.

"James, Lily, Luna, Kreacher, Dobby, Bellatrix, Malfoy, Ron, Neville, Hermione, and Seamus. Good job, button," Caitlin praised, handing the book back to her daughter. Just then, she spotted Barry carrying Charlie towards them.

"Charlie got nine," Barry said. Looking at her daughter for a moment, Caitlin suddenly understood that Abby never cared about winning. She smiled as Abby grinned at her little sister.

"Good job, Char," she murmured. "I got six."

Caitlin thought over the list of autographs in her head and knew she was neglecting to mention five more. However, she was proud of her eldest for not taking away from Charlie's enthusiasm.

Charlie grinned. "Mommy has to buy dinner!"

Abby looked at her mother apologetically, but she squeezed her shoulder gently.

"I sure do, Char. I'm proud of you, kiddo. Let's see what we can get to eat," she replied.

As they walked, Barry leaned towards Caitlin, arms still holding Charlie.

"How many did Abby really get?" Barry whispered, and Caitlin smiled.

"Eleven," she whispered back. Barry looked at his daughter proudly, patting her on the shoulder. Perhaps Abby understood what he was wishing to convey, because she smiled at him.

"I know," she murmured.

XXX

The restaurant wasn't too crowded this time in the evening. Sure there was a line, but not like some of the other restaurants in the park. After being seated at their booth, Caitlin and Barry looked over the menus, asking their daughters what they wanted. Typically, Charlie wanted some form of chicken nuggets and French fries. Eyes scanning the menu, Caitlin grinned.

"Char, goblin nuggets alright?" Caitlin asked. Charlie scrunched up her nose.

"They're not made of real goblins, are they?" Charlie demanded, and Caitlin laughed.

"No, kiddo. I'm sure they're just meant to look like the goblins at Gringotts," she replied. Charlie thought about that, before nodding.

"Okay," she grinned. Barry looked towards Abby, who was looking at her own menu.

"What about you, button? Know what you want?" Barry asked.

"I kind of want the steak and kidney pie," she replied.

"That's what I'm getting," Caitlin acknowledged.

When Barry decided what he wanted, they ordered, and sipped their drinks, talking amongst themselves.

"We should see who can finish their plate first," Abby said, and Caitlin looked at her.

"What?" Caitlin asked, laughing.

"We should have a food eating contest, and whoever finishes their plate first, everyone has to buy them a gift from the gift shop," she said. Caitlin shook her head.

"Button, I don't want you or Charlie to get sick," she murmured. "And, daddy and I are already buying you guys gifts."

Abby sighed. "Alright."

Barry grinned. "Doesn't mean you and I can't have our own competition. Loser has to buy the winner two gifts."

Caitlin looked at him, slightly shocked. "You cannot be serious."

"Afraid to lose, sweetheart?" Barry challenged.

"Big words coming from the man who was surprised at just how much I ate during my pregnancy," she mused. Barry's grin widened.

"Excellent. Then we shall race."

Their food was brought out just then. Caitlin looked at Barry's Hamburger (he didn't have much preference for wizarding food), then her own dish. She locked eyes with her husband.

"Bring it on, Allen," she whispered.

"Game on, Allen," he whispered back to her. Then, not quite sure how, they were both eating their food quickly. It was the first time in a long time Caitlin actually got to finish her meal when she started it. She usually had to help Charlie with her food or go check on something or another. She glanced up to spot Charlie munching on her goblin nuggets happily while Abby just watched her parents, laughing. By the time it was all said and done, Caitlin was the first one to push her plate away from her; Barry still had a handful of fries.

Wiping her mouth with a napkin, she grinned at her husband who shook his head fondly.

"I'll be taking those gifts," she said in a sing-song voice.

"I'd let your food settle before you toss your cookies everywhere," Barry replied and she laughed. She gave time for her food to digest as the rest of her family ate. Once they were through and Caitlin paid, they made their way out of the restaurant and outside, in time to spot the gift shoppers leave. They made their way to the gift shop, where the parents let their children choose a few things they wanted. Much like her mother, Abby was an avid writer, and wanted a new journal. Then, some pens and a pair of pajama pants along with the Gryffindor edition of the first book. She had recently been sorted into the house and, while surprised she didn't get in Ravenclaw, she was ecstatic to know she shared the same house as the heroine of the story.

Charlie wanted some stuffed animals, along with her first set of robes, and the coffee table edition book of the Sorcerer's Stone. Caitlin knew she had been dying to read it when it was published since there was pictures. Just then, Caitlin felt a hand snake it's way around her waist, and she leaned into her husband's embrace.

"And, what do you want, my Cait?" Barry asked softly.

She smiled as she looked around the shop. Her eyes fell on a journal she absolutely loved, and then a snow globe of The Burrow. She took in all the details, with all of it's chimneys, and many chickens scattered across the yard. Smiling, she held them up to her husband.

"I pick these," she murmured, and he kissed her gently on the forehead, nodding.

They shopped around a bit longer, and Caitlin also found a sweatshirt that would be nice for the cold nights in winter, and a blanket apiece for Charlie and Abby. Barry picked up some things for himself, but as Harry Potter was more of the women's in his life love, he contented himself with just watching them look around. Eventually, they paid and made their way out. The sun was getting ready to set, and Caitlin and Barry had sworn to take their children to the beach to see the sunset, so they got in their car and drove to the beach. Listening to Charlie shrieking and laughing as she ran around in the sand, being closely followed by Abby, melted Caitlin's heart. She had rolled up her jeans and was watching the waves crash over her feet gently. Barry was running after his daughters, and she was caught in a moment of pure, uninterrupted happiness. As the family gathered around one another to watch the sun set over the water, Caitlin linked her hand with her husband's, wrapping her arm around her two daughters.

Everything was perfect.

Author's note: Well. It has been a minute since I have written some Snowbarry. Like, a month I think. I'm getting back into Abby and Me, and One shots. Prompts you have (if any), can go to the comments. Sorry I took a bit of an extended break with my Snowbarry but getting back into it. Hope you like! Xxx


	30. Chapter 30

Author's note: Prompt request where Barry asks Abby if she's alright with him wanting to marry Caitlin. Enjoy.

Barry knocked on his four-year-old's door frame and waited patiently for her to look up from the coloring book she was focused on. Abby was at the age where she was supposed to have fun coloring outside of the lines but growing up with Barry and Caitlin as parents, she was somewhat of a perfectionist in her own nature so, the coloring was always to the T.

Just then, Abby looked up, smiling softly. "Daddy!"

Barry laughed gently before walking into her room and sitting down next to her at her table. "Hi, button."

"I'm coloring," Abby declared proudly, showing off the picture she was coloring in her coloring book. It was of Mickey and Minnie Mouse and Barry took a moment to revel in the fact that he had helped create this kid. She was part him, part Iris, and even part Caitlin. And, he was proud beyond words that were expressible.

"It looks good, button," Barry praised her, and his daughter split into a toothy grin. Barry knew that he had an important question to ask his daughter but he wanted a few more moments of her just enjoying herself. He wasn't sure if she'd understand the question he wanted to ask, regardless. He watched her for a couple more moments before clearing his throat.

"Abs," Barry said, and his little girl looked up at him expectantly. "I need to ask you something, alright? And, no matter what you think I might want to hear, you can tell me your honest answer."

He watched as his daughter's eyebrows pinched together in the middle but she nodded her head nonetheless. He knew she understood the majority of what he was saying. Taking a deep breath, he began speaking.

"You know how your mommy and I are happy with each other, right?" Barry asked, and Abby giggled.

"You guys give each other kisses! Yuck!" Abby's tinkling laughter filled the room and she covered her mouth with her hands. Barry laughed, too.

"Yeah, you're right, button," he agreed. He bit his lip, wondering how best to poise the question he wanted to ask the most. Inhaling, he looked back at his daughter.

"You know I love you, too, right?" Barry asked and Abby nodded her.

"I love you too, daddy," she grinned. Barry knew he couldn't prolong this moment any longer.

"Abby, what I really wanted to know was how you felt about me asking Caitlin to marry me?" Barry asked. Abby looked at him curiously.

"Marry you? What's that?" Abby asked. Barry laughed gently.

"Marriage is when two people who are in love decide to make a life-long commitment to one another," he explained.

"Are Uncle Cisco and Hartley married?" Abby asked, and Barry nodded, thinking proudly about the fact that his two best friends had been able to finally say their vows to one another the year before.

"And, will I get married?" Abby asked next, and Barry smiled.

"One day, you will. Not any time soon, though. You still get to enjoy being a kid," he promised, and Abby thought about that.

"Good, because boys are icky," she replied, nose scrunching up. Barry smiled warmly at his little girl, knowing that boys were the last thing on her mind.

"So, how do you feel about me asking your mom to marry me?" Barry asked again, watching Abby. She looked around her room, thinking about it.

"Will mommy and I still get to read together?" Abby asked finally, and Barry smiled. Trust his daughter to be worried about whether or not she'd get to be able to read with her mother. He nodded.

"Yeah, button, you will," he promised.

"Will she still be my mommy?" Came the next question.

Barry frowned. "Of course she will, button. Nothing is going to change that."

Abby nodded, seemingly happy with that response. "I think it'd be cool if you and mommy got married."

Barry felt relief flood through him as he looked at his little girl.

"You do?" Barry asked, and Abby giggled.

"Yeah, daddy. You two get to be together forever and she still gets to be my mommy!" Abby exclaimed.

"It's a win-win," Barry smiled.

"Yeah, a win-win!" Abby declared before her eyebrows furrowed. "What's that?"

"It's when two things that people want happen," Barry explained, and she nodded.

"It's a win-win!" Abby exclaimed again, giggling. Abby fell silent then and she looked like she was pondering something, so Barry gave her all the time she needed.

"Will you still have time for me?" Abby asked, and Barry's heart ached at the thought of his daughter fearing being abandoned again. He knew, despite how close she was to Caitlin, she still sometimes wondered about Iris and why she left.

"Look at me, Abs," Barry said quietly, and Abby looked at him. "No matter who I marry, I will always have time for you. You're my little girl."

"Promise?" Abby asked.

"Promise, button," Barry reiterated firmly. Abby looked around her room for a long moment, before back at her dad, grin stretching across her tiny face.

"Then, daddy, you got a life-long com- life thing to have with mommy," Abby enthused, and Barry chuckled.

"Thanks, button," he murmured, patting her on the back. He stood up from her work station.

"Have fun coloring, I'll come get you when dinner is ready," he promised, and she nodded, eyes back on the picture she was coloring. He headed towards her door, leaning against her frame once more. He took to the time to watch his daughter, smiling proudly at how grown up she had become just within that conversation. It also left him wistfully wishing she'd stay a kid forever. Sighing, he nodded a little to himself, and headed out of her room and towards the kitchen, mind thinking over all the ways he was grateful for both of the girls in his life.

Fin.

Author's note: Prompts accepted in the comments.


	31. Chapter 31

Author's note: Prompt request about Barry and Caitlin coming clean to Abby about their powers. Hope you enjoy.

"We have to tell her," Caitlin said quietly as she chopped vegetables for part of their dinner that night. Barry looked at his wife as he tossed the salad, adding dressing as he saw fit. The 'her' his wife was referring to was their daughter and what they needed to tell her was the truth about their powers. He'd be lying if he said he didn't have reservations, however. He sighed.

"She's only a kid," he murmured, but Caitlin shook her head.

"She has a right to know, babe," she reminded him softly. They were talking in hushed voices because their daughter was in the next room, working on homework, and neither one of them wanted her to know what they were discussing until the appropriate time.

Barry thought about it as he went to go put the salad in the fridge. He knew his wife had a point: their daughter did have a right to know. And, after all, they had sworn to each other they would tell her when she was old enough to understand. She was now old enough to understand. Barry just didn't think the time for that to happen would come quite so fast. Sighing, he looked back at his wife.

"We'll tell her tonight."

XXX

Dinner was a quiet affair. Normally, there was some form of chatter, but Barry was too preoccupied with how he wanted to tell his daughter the truth about their powers that he couldn't find the courage to talk about his day. Abby was quiet by default and would only open up if one or both of her parents were talking, too. So, with one thing or another, dinner was an unusually quiet event and Barry wasn't grateful for that fact. It gave his mind too much time to run rampant with all the ways things could go wrong if he told his daughter about his powers.

When dinner was through, Barry, Abby, and Caitlin all cleaned up. When the kitchen was back to it's usual pristine state, Barry shared a look with Caitlin, who nodded her head back at him. Taking a deep breath, Barry looked at his daughter.

"Button, come take a seat at the table for a moment," he said, and she looked at him curiously but did as he asked nonetheless. After she was sitting down, Barry looked at her for a moment, then his wife, at a complete loss for words as to how to begin to explain their powers. Caitlin nodded, and looked at their daughter.

"Abs, you know how our city is different to other cities?" Caitlin asked, and Abby nodded.

"Yes, we have metahumans," she replied, and Caitlin smiled.

"Yeah, sweetheart, we do," she replied.

"But, you and dad said not all metahumans abuse their powers or use them for evil," Abby hastened to add, and Barry found his voice.

"You're right, button, they don't. This city is filled with some of the best people who also happen to be heroes because of their powers," he added. Abby looked at them curiously.

"I know," she said simply. It seemed like she was waiting for them to elaborate on their statements. Sharing another look with Caitlin, Barry sighed.

"Abs, the reason we're talking to you about this is because you're old enough to know the truth now," he said, and Abby frowned.

"The truth about what, dad?" Abby asked, facial expression puzzled.

"The truth about us, button," Caitlin murmured, standing up. Barry followed suit and together, they ushered their daughter out of their house and into their car.

XXX

When Barry pulled up to the field that Cisco had first trained him at all those years ago, he was overcome with a sense of nostalgia. Here was where it all began. His journey as the Flash. Meeting his team. Everything. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he looked around the field wistfully.

"Why isn't Charlie here?" Abby piped up suddenly, and Barry looked down at his daughter.

"We're going to tell her what we're about to tell you when she's your age. That's why she's having a sleepover night with Uncle Cisco and Hartley," Barry replied, and Abby nodded. Barry suddenly had the strong suspicion his daughter understood what was happening because she was watching her parents expectantly. Looking at Caitlin, he nodded, letting her know she could go first. Bending down to where she was on her daughter's level, Barry watched as Caitlin addressed her.

"Abs, remember how we said not all metahumans are bad?" Caitlin asked, and Abby nodded, eyes glued to her mother, transfixed.

"We know this because your father and I are two of the good metahumans," Caitlin murmured, and Abby's eyes grew round with wonderment.

"You mean…you have powers? Oh, wow," she said softly. Barry took that as his cue to step into the conversation.

"Yeah, button, we have powers," he affirmed, and Abby turned to look at him.

"Do they cause good in the world?" Abby asked seriously, and not for the fist time, Barry was struck at how good his daughter was; how wholesome and wise beyond her years. He smiled a little.

"Yeah, button, they do," he agreed, and Abby smiled.

"Good," she murmured.

Caitlin cleared her throat just then. "Do you want to see our powers, button?"

Abby nodded excitedly.

"Okay, I'll go first," Caitlin said. Barry watched as his wife raised her hands and let the cool mist swirl around them. She didn't do anything extravagant, he noted, just let the mist swirl for a bit before shooting some, creating an icicle. Abby looked positively entranced.

"Wow, momma," she whispered, staring at he mother's hands. Barry chuckled.

"Your mom is pretty cool, isn't she?" Barry asked and Abby just nodded in wonderment.

"What can you do, dad?" Abby asked curiously.

"I think it'd be best if you saw from first hand experience what I can do, button," he replied. "I'm going to pick you up, alright?"

Abby nodded her head and complied by holding her arms open. Barry scooped his daughter up, tucking her underneath his chin.

"Hold on tight, button," he murmured. He was off the next moment, running at a dizzying speed. He tried to remind himself to not go too fast on Abby's first run, especially since there wasn't an imminent threat of danger. His worries were put to rest when he heard her laughing brightly.

"This is so much fun! Can we go faster, dad? Please?" Abby asked, and Barry chuckled amusedly. His daughter might just be his favorite person to run with. He ran around the field a few more times, listening to his daughter laughing, before coming to a stop next to Caitlin. He placed his daughter on the ground, helping hold her steady while she got her bearings back.

"That is so cool," she gushed, and Barry and Caitlin shared a pleased smile.

"But, Abs, there's something you have to promise," Caitlin said seriously, and Abby nodded her head.

"Anything, mom," she vowed.

"You mustn't tell anyone about our powers," her mother said, and Abby nodded again.

"I promise," she said.

They fell silent then, letting Abby take time to think over any questions she might have. She only had one.

"Do you two have superhero costumes?"

Barry laughed. Definitely his kid.


	32. Chapter 32

Author's note: Prompt request about Barry and Caitlin coming clean to Abby about their powers. Hope you enjoy.

"We have to tell her," Caitlin said quietly as she chopped vegetables for part of their dinner that night. Barry looked at his wife as he tossed the salad, adding dressing as he saw fit. The 'her' his wife was referring to was their daughter and what they needed to tell her was the truth about their powers. He'd be lying if he said he didn't have reservations, however. He sighed.

"She's only a kid," he murmured, but Caitlin shook her head.

"She has a right to know, babe," she reminded him softly. They were talking in hushed voices because their daughter was in the next room, working on homework, and neither one of them wanted her to know what they were discussing until the appropriate time.

Barry thought about it as he went to go put the salad in the fridge. He knew his wife had a point: their daughter did have a right to know. And, after all, they had sworn to each other they would tell her when she was old enough to understand. She was now old enough to understand. Barry just didn't think the time for that to happen would come quite so fast. Sighing, he looked back at his wife.

"We'll tell her tonight."

XXX

Dinner was a quiet affair. Normally, there was some form of chatter, but Barry was too preoccupied with how he wanted to tell his daughter the truth about their powers that he couldn't find the courage to talk about his day. Abby was quiet by default and would only open up if one or both of her parents were talking, too. So, with one thing or another, dinner was an unusually quiet event and Barry wasn't grateful for that fact. It gave his mind too much time to run rampant with all the ways things could go wrong if he told his daughter about his powers.

When dinner was through, Barry, Abby, and Caitlin all cleaned up. When the kitchen was back to it's usual pristine state, Barry shared a look with Caitlin, who nodded her head back at him. Taking a deep breath, Barry looked at his daughter.

"Button, come take a seat at the table for a moment," he said, and she looked at him curiously but did as he asked nonetheless. After she was sitting down, Barry looked at her for a moment, then his wife, at a complete loss for words as to how to begin to explain their powers. Caitlin nodded, and looked at their daughter.

"Abs, you know how our city is different to other cities?" Caitlin asked, and Abby nodded.

"Yes, we have metahumans," she replied, and Caitlin smiled.

"Yeah, sweetheart, we do," she replied.

"But, you and dad said not all metahumans abuse their powers or use them for evil," Abby hastened to add, and Barry found his voice.

"You're right, button, they don't. This city is filled with some of the best people who also happen to be heroes because of their powers," he added. Abby looked at them curiously.

"I know," she said simply. It seemed like she was waiting for them to elaborate on their statements. Sharing another look with Caitlin, Barry sighed.

"Abs, the reason we're talking to you about this is because you're old enough to know the truth now," he said, and Abby frowned.

"The truth about what, dad?" Abby asked, facial expression puzzled.

"The truth about us, button," Caitlin murmured, standing up. Barry followed suit and together, they ushered their daughter out of their house and into their car.

XXX

When Barry pulled up to the field that Cisco had first trained him at all those years ago, he was overcome with a sense of nostalgia. Here was where it all began. His journey as the Flash. Meeting his team. Everything. Stuffing his hands in his pockets, he looked around the field wistfully.

"Why isn't Charlie here?" Abby piped up suddenly, and Barry looked down at his daughter.

"We're going to tell her what we're about to tell you when she's your age. That's why she's having a sleepover night with Uncle Cisco and Hartley," Barry replied, and Abby nodded. Barry suddenly had the strong suspicion his daughter understood what was happening because she was watching her parents expectantly. Looking at Caitlin, he nodded, letting her know she could go first. Bending down to where she was on her daughter's level, Barry watched as Caitlin addressed her.

"Abs, remember how we said not all metahumans are bad?" Caitlin asked, and Abby nodded, eyes glued to her mother, transfixed.

"We know this because your father and I are two of the good metahumans," Caitlin murmured, and Abby's eyes grew round with wonderment.

"You mean…you have powers? Oh, wow," she said softly. Barry took that as his cue to step into the conversation.

"Yeah, button, we have powers," he affirmed, and Abby turned to look at him.

"Do they cause good in the world?" Abby asked seriously, and not for the fist time, Barry was struck at how good his daughter was; how wholesome and wise beyond her years. He smiled a little.

"Yeah, button, they do," he agreed, and Abby smiled.

"Good," she murmured.

Caitlin cleared her throat just then. "Do you want to see our powers, button?"

Abby nodded excitedly.

"Okay, I'll go first," Caitlin said. Barry watched as his wife raised her hands and let the cool mist swirl around them. She didn't do anything extravagant, he noted, just let the mist swirl for a bit before shooting some, creating an icicle. Abby looked positively entranced.

"Wow, momma," she whispered, staring at he mother's hands. Barry chuckled.

"Your mom is pretty cool, isn't she?" Barry asked and Abby just nodded in wonderment.

"What can you do, dad?" Abby asked curiously.

"I think it'd be best if you saw from first hand experience what I can do, button," he replied. "I'm going to pick you up, alright?"

Abby nodded her head and complied by holding her arms open. Barry scooped his daughter up, tucking her underneath his chin.

"Hold on tight, button," he murmured. He was off the next moment, running at a dizzying speed. He tried to remind himself to not go too fast on Abby's first run, especially since there wasn't an imminent threat of danger. His worries were put to rest when he heard her laughing brightly.

"This is so much fun! Can we go faster, dad? Please?" Abby asked, and Barry chuckled amusedly. His daughter might just be his favorite person to run with. He ran around the field a few more times, listening to his daughter laughing, before coming to a stop next to Caitlin. He placed his daughter on the ground, helping hold her steady while she got her bearings back.

"That is so cool," she gushed, and Barry and Caitlin shared a pleased smile.

"But, Abs, there's something you have to promise," Caitlin said seriously, and Abby nodded her head.

"Anything, mom," she vowed.

"You mustn't tell anyone about our powers," her mother said, and Abby nodded again.

"I promise," she said.

They fell silent then, letting Abby take time to think over any questions she might have. She only had one.

"Do you two have superhero costumes?"

Barry laughed. Definitely his kid.


	33. Chapter 33

Caitlin knew they had to tell Abby that Caitlin was pregnant. She just didn't know how much of the conversation would actually register with her daughter. Her daughter was a highly intelligent kid, meaning she'd understand a fair amount. But, there would probably be questions that Barry nor Caitlin wouldn't know how to answer. But, Caitlin's pregnancy had brought pronounced changes to her body so far and all too soon, Abby was going to ask her mother why her stomach was so round and swollen. Sighing, she flipped the pancakes as Barry set the table. Abby was coloring in the den.

When breakfast was ready, Caitlin called her daughter into the kitchen. The soft pitter patter of her feet let Caitlin know her daughter was running, something she had been told not to do. Often. Sharing an eye roll with her husband, Caitlin turned around, opened her arms, and waited for Abby to throw herself into them expectantly. She was not disappointed.

"What's going in my tummy, mommy?" The six-year-old asked, and Caitlin smiled warmly.

"We're having your favorite Abs: pancakes," Caitlin replied, and Abby's eyes lit up.

"Pantates!" Abby squealed and Caitlin nodded her head.

"Yeah, button," she promised. She guided Abby to the table, sitting her in her little seat and brought her Mickey Mouse plate of pancakes to her. She then poured some milk into her plastic cup and sat down next to her as she allowed Barry to bring the rest of the food; she had worn herself out with the activities she had done that morning alone.

When the family began eating, Caitlin reveled in the silence, knowing that in a handful of months, that would not be a luxury she was granted. Taking a sip of her orange juice, she shared a look with Barry, who nodded his head. The time to tell Abby she was going to be a big sister had arrived.

"Hey, button?" Caitlin asked, and Abby looked up.

"Yes, mommy?" Abby asked.

"You know how sometimes you say you wish you had a little brother or sister?" Caitlin asked, eyeing her daughter carefully for her reaction. Her little girl nodded her head, indicating that she remembered.

"Well, what if we told you that you could have one?" Caitlin asked and Abby's smile stretched across her face so widely Caitlin wondered if her cheeks hurt.

"I'm gonna have a brother or sister?" Abby squealed and Barry chuckled gently at his daughter's enthusiasm.

"Yeah, button, you are. Mommy is pregnant," he replied.

"What does that mean?" Abby asked immediately, eyebrows furrowed.

"It means there is a baby growing in your mother's tummy," Barry explained.

"The way I grew in Iris's tummy?" Abby checked, and Caitlin looked at her husband, heart hurting a little.

"Yeah, sweetheart, the way you grew in Iris's tummy," she murmured gently. Abby still had some difficulty understanding that while she didn't come from Caitlin, Caitlin was her mother. Had been since she was a baby. Abby was at the age where she knew Caitlin loved her and she loved her back, but she also knew Iris was her mother. It didn't deter the six-year-old from making it clear who she wanted to be with her.

"So, does that mean you'll love them more than me?" Abby mumbled, eyes downcast, and Caitlin's heart bled.

"Oh, button, no," she assured passionately. "I'll love you both equally. You mean the world to me already and when your sibling comes, they'll mean the world to me, too. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for either one of you."

Abby looked around, thinking, and Caitlin gave her all the time she needed as she took another sip of her orange juice. Finally, Abby smiled.

"Am I gonna have a brother or a sister?" Abby asked excitedly, and Caitlin laughed.

"It's too soon to tell but when we do get to know, you'll be the first person we tell, button," Caitlin promised, and that caused Abby's smile to grow more pronounced.


End file.
